


Spider-man Infinite

by michaelbuns134



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 59,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelbuns134/pseuds/michaelbuns134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Spider-man in all his lore. No high school or bullies. Meet Peter Parker, a genius and all around good guy, as he struggles in  a world of mysticism, love, war, death, and utter chaos. As ancient threats and a prophecy are being told and the streets are riddled with crime. What will Peter Parker do? Watch as he becomes Spider-man and learns in a world of infinite power comes infinite responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Bitten

AN: Hello, I post almost daily on fanfiction.net here i am going to put all my arcs into one long chapter. Hope you enjoy

**Spider-man: Infinite**

**Years Ago…**

An old woman sat in a chair of cobwebs in a room full of darkness except the light that was glowing around the woman. Her true name is unknown, but she goes by Madame Web. A white cloth hides her eyes. And she is in a blood red gown

She stands up and walks into the darkness “The Web must be held. As the holder, I need a protector, the man who shall help all Spiders.” She opens her hand and a light shines and a spider appears and she stays, “Go and find a hunter, a man of light in darkness”

The spider scurries away.

**Now**

Madame Web sits in her chair looking in the darkness. She sees a figure approaching her in a white suit.

“How long has it been Madame? Your spider has most likely been squashed by a boot.”

Madame Web gets out of her chair and walks closer to the figure to see the face, “Morlun.” She says.

Morlun grabs her and lifts her up by her throat and yells, “I was hoping for a champion, so I could feed! You will do.”

Madame Web tries to talk and Morlun throws her into her chair and it breaks into pieces. Morlun dusts off his suit while saying, “Your Web is just like that chair. Broken.”

Madame Web’s cloth starts to glow. Morlun looks appeased. Madame Web yells, “No! Not Now. It’s too late!”

Morlun unhinges his jaw and grabs Madame Web by her foot and pulls her into his mouth and starts to chew her up. She grabs her cloth and rips it off revealing her eyes. Morlun spits her out and says, “So I will get a decent meal.” And Morlun walks away into the darkness.

Madame Web crawls to her broken chair and looks into the Web. She looks at her chewed up legs and says, “I am so sorry for the pain you will feel Peter Parker.”

**Horizon Labs, New York City**

Peter Parker was standing outside his dream job. He had always been a man of science and now despite still being enrolled at Empire State University, he had been offered an interview to work with some of the world’s smartest people. He pulled out his phone and was overloaded with texts from various people, his Aunt May saying, “Good Luck Sweety”, his Uncle Ben promising if he got the job that he would buy some Mets tickets to celebrate. The one that stood out was the one from his girlfriend Gwen Stacy, it read, “Peter, I know today is a big day for you and I am so happy for you, but don’t forget tonight we have something special planned tonight at ten. “ Peter thought to himself, “What was planned?”

Peter entered the building and was stunned to how see how laid back the place. There was a ping pong table next to the reception desk. Peter walked to the desk and then saw him, the big man himself, Max Modell. He walked up to Peter and peter went for a handshake and Max hugged him. Max looked exactly like he did in the magazines. Not like some lab coat wearing scientists more of a Hawaiian shirt ponytail guy.

Max stopped the awkward hug and said, “Peter my boy are you ready for the rest of your life?”

Peter thought to himself and said, “Yeah I think I am.”

Max led them to some nice reclining chairs and the both sat down and as they sat Max said, “Peter, here at Horizon we are a family and before I hire anyone even someone as qualified as you, I like to get to know them. I am going to ask you some basic and random questions. Is that okay?

Peter said, “Yes.” As fast as he could.

Max pulled out his phone and said, “How old are you, favorite movie, and who is your favorite one of the Avengers?”

Peter replied, “Well. I am twenty. My favorite movie is Empire Strikes Back and Iron-man because Stark is a genius.”

Max flipped through his phone more and asked, “Tell me about your family and friends.”

“I never knew my parents, but my Aunt May and Uncle Ben raised me. My aunt is in Boston with her sisters right now and my uncle is probably writing some story for the Daily Bugle right now. I don’t really have friends. I have a girlfriend.

“What’s her major and why and her um… Name?”

“She’s a criminology major because her dad wouldn’t let her be a cop. Her name is Gwen Stacy.”

Max flipped through his phone more and put it away and said, “You passed the SHIELD file test Peter. Welcome to Horizon Labs!”

Peter was confused and said, “SHIELD file?”

Max looked at Peter like Peter should have known something and replied, “Peter, with an IQ like yours, you had to have known SHIELD would have a file on you. Peter there are also a lot of dangerous things here at Horizon. You have the job, but do you want it?”

Peter tensed and replied, “What dangers?”

“Ever since Tony Stark sobered up and dismantled his weapons manufacturing, the head of SHIELD, came to us to make their weapons. That fancy bow Hawkeye uses. Susan Storm in lab 4 made that. Lady Sif’s new sword was made by Norman Osborn before he quit. I made Captain America’s Shield after the original broke. Peter you are going to be making weapons for the heroes. We have a multiple threats made against us every day. You can have your own lab, but do you want it?”

Max and Peter both stood up and Peter grabbed and shook Max’s hand and said, “I have been being beat up since I was six. Not much scares me anymore. I want this job.”

Max broke the hand shake and hugged Peter. It was not as awkward as the first one and Peter even hugged back a little. Max broke it off and said, “Your lab is marked number 5. It was Osborn’s, you can start this Friday. Since I don’t want you going anywhere you have your first two months’ pay in your bank account. Look around in your lab and come back Friday and please wear jeans and a t shirt you look ridiculous in a sweater vest”

Peter left and went and saw lab 5. He put his hand on the handle and a voice said, “Peter Parker: Age 20 Level 1” and the door opened. When he stepped in he saw a big empty room with a table in the middle. The light above the table was flickering. Peter walked up to the table and the door shut and he heard a beep. Peter put his hands on the table and looked around. He thought to himself. I am a scientist. A spider climbed onto his hand. The spider was a dark red and blue mixture. It was rather large, but didn’t look creepy to Peter.

Peter smiled and said, “Hey Mister Spider. Guess what? My life is good.”

The spider bit Peter. Red and blue lights flashed through his head. Peter heard the beep of the door and shot up in the air and he was holding onto the ceiling by his hands and the tip of his feet.  Peter was in shock. He let go and he hit the table and fell on the ground.

Images flashed through his eyes. He saw a web and he was at the center was Peter. He saw other people, one looked like him, but he was scarred. The web was torn in most corners. He saw a haunting face. He looked like Dracula, but paler. Peter realized this whole time he saw this web his eyes were closed. He felt a sharp pain go through his left arm. A spike popped out of his arm and Peter touched it. He was sweating like crazy. The spike went back in his arm and his skin didn’t even look like it had been flawed.

Peter jumped up and ran out the door. It was much darker now and he saw Max Modell seiitng in a chair. Max came to Peter.

“Peter, you were in their an awful long time is everything alright?”

“Yeah I am fine… Just surprised is all” Peter lied. “What time is it?”

Max looked at his phone and said, “It is a little after midnight.”

Peter started to run out of Horizon Labs. He looked at his phone and had multiple texts from his family. Many were asking if he got the job. He had one from Gwen that troubled him.

It read, “Peter, I thought you wanted to meet my dad, I guess you just aren’t ready for us to be more than we are. Let me be for a few days.”

Peter got mad and started running. He didn’t realize it but he ended up in a dead end alley. He looked at his hands and put them on the wall. He then put his feet on and he started to climb. He kept thinking to himself this is impossible. He climbed and climbed and he looked up and he saw that he was forty stories up. He saw the city and he saw the night sky. He heard yelling.

Peter started to run to the yelling instinctively and saw two men with crowbars attacking some man. They were hitting him mercilessly. Peter saw there was a lamppost near them and he backed up and ran towards the end of the building and jumped and landed in the light post. They didn’t see him.

Peter dropped from the post and said, “If you are going to beat up someone, at least make it interesting.”

The men faced him and they wear dressed in black, one in a ski mask. One threw a knife at Peter. Peter saw it come at him and he dodged it. They charged him and Peter popped out his spike. Then popped it back in. They stopped in their tracks. One of the charged him and Peter punched him in the gut and then the jaw and he went down. The next man started to run away and Peter started to chase him. The man ran and Peter kept up and tackled him and punched him in the face. Peter’s spike popped out and he put it to the man’s face and just used it to remove the ski mask. He popped his spike back in his skin. Peter punched him one last time knocking him out. He looked around and jumped up onto the side of a building and climbed it to the top and sprawled out on the roof. He thought to himself, “What the hell am I and why did I save that man?”

**Thursday 3:00 AM Outside of the Daily Bugle**

Peter needed help and he knew it. He wanted to talk to someone he could trust, someone who would love him no matter what. He may be a freak now, but his Uncle Ben would still love him.

Peter looked at the Daily Bugle, a building in which his uncle had been a reporter at since before Peter was born. Peter had fond memories here. He even has worked here. Not major things, just being his Uncle’s cameraman for cases. His uncle had been working here on overtime since this new bad guy came around and had been killing doctors and taking hostages. His Uncle is the one who name him Massacre.

Peter looked at himself before he opened the door. He had a whole on the front of his sleeve from where his spike came out. He opened the door and walked to the elevator and went to floor forty-two. The door opened and he saw reporters walking about. He saw his uncle writing furiously at his computer. He saw Peter and smiled. Peter walked toward him. Ben stood up and hugged him. He stopped and looked at Peter’s face.

“Peter are you okay?” Ben asked concerned.

“Uncle Ben. I need to show you something. Can we go somewhere private?”

Ben touched Peters arm and led him to the elevator door while Ben replied, “Yeah Pete. Let’s go to the roof get some fresh air.”

They got in the elevator and they rode in silence and Peter was holding the front of his left arm where his spike came out. They got out and Peter walked to the edge of the roof.

Uncle Ben put his hands on his face, “Peter, I am so sorry, I have been working on this Massacre thing so much. You didn’t get the job did you?”

Peter looked at his hands and replied in a somber tone, “No. I got the job. I start Friday. Something happened.”

“Was it Gwen? She came by at around eleven asking if you ditched your date to be with us reporter folk.”

“No it wasn’t Gwen, although we might be done. I got bit Uncle Ben.’ Peter said showing his right hand.

“Bit? What do you mean Pete?”

“A spider bit me and now I am all messed up”

“You got bit by a spider? Why didn’t you go to the hospital? Do you need medicine?”

“No Uncle Ben. The people at the hospital would lock me up.”

Uncle Ben grew more and more confused and asked “Why would they lock you up Peter?”

“Just watch”

Peter jumped off the roof and caught himself by the sides and was sticking. To his Uncle it looked like he just jumped off and killed himself.

“PETER!!” Uncle Ben yelled as he ran to the edge.

Uncle Ben looked down and saw Peter sticking to the wall. Peter Climbed back up and popped his spike, showed it off, and popped it back in. Uncle Ben was speechless.

Peter said with sorrow in his eyes, “You think, I am a freak don’t you. A mutant. A loser.”

Uncle Ben finally talked, “Peter. You could be a hero. You have this power.”

“A hero? I have been a zero all my life. Why aren’t you freaking out as much as I am?”

“Peter you know I have interviewed the Avengers and other inhuman people. You could be an Avenger. You could save the world someday.”

“I just got my dream job. I am or was with a pretty girl and then some spider bites me and you want me to go play hero?”

“I don’t want you to. I think you should consider it. You could stop this Massacre guy that’s killing people. You were bit by a spider. Become that spider! This would be a great story!”

Peter got mad. Lately Uncle Ben had been obsessed with his stories and it had been upsetting him and Aunt May even to make her go visit her family in Boston.

“Why should I be a hero? What have the people done for me in this life? Flash Thompson sent me to the hospital twice. I was valedictorian and was egged after the reception. Gwen only started dating me because I tutored her in science. I have had two friends my whole life. People have always been cruel to me. Uncle Ben, you just want another chance at a Pulitzer don’t you?”

“When I was your age, I had a chance to make a difference and I went to war Peter. I killed people. I wanted to make a difference, but all I did was make this world worse than it already was. I see you with your sticky hands and spike and see something that can be used as good. You can be a force of good Peter.”

Peter gripped the roof and crushed the bricks in his bare hands. Peter thought about his life and how he did want to make a difference, but he just didn’t have the urge to care anymore. Uncle Ben’s phone beeped.

He opened it and read a text and said, “Peter, I want to stay and talk but the Massacre guy just shot up a motel. Go home get some rest. I love you Peter.”

Uncle Ben went down the elevator and Peter looked at the skyline again. He thought to himself about being a hero. He didn’t feel the world needed him. They had the Avengers. What good could some kid from Queens do? Peter climbed down the roof into an alley and ran to his apartment.

**Thursday 6:00 AM” Chelsea: Apartment of Peter Parker**

Peter entered the very small and cramped apartment he lived in walked to his desk. He sat down and saw the blueprints for his new idea for Horizon, he wanted to present. He got on his laptop. He had two emails. He had one from Aunt May and one from Gwen. He opened the one from Aunt May and it read, “Peter next Friday night I need to be picked up at the airport and I have a huge surprise!” He marked it on his calendar and opened the one from Gwen. It was an image of her half naked dressed as a schoolgirl with a caption that said “You missed out Pete”. Peter wanted to hit things.

Peter opened his window and looked out the city and heard gunshots. He thought about what Uncle Ben said about he had made the worse. Peter wouldn’t let his legacy be like his Uncle’s. He heard police sirens and shut his window. He thought that if he was going to be a hero. He had to be smart about it.

Peter grabbed his schematics. It was for a new type of motorcycle helmet that was cloth but when you hit a button it would harden almost like adamantium. He spent three hours making it and he threw it on his face and it hardened. He drew on his to eyeholes spider with the lens as the base. Peter had a mask. He went into his closet and pulled out a red hoody. He spray painted a black spider on its front and back.

Peter stripped and put on tight black pants and black socks. He threw on a tight long sleeved white shirt. He put the hoody on over that. He put on his mask. He grabbed his red converse and tied them tight. He felt something was missing. He was a spider related super powered guy but he didn’t feel as spidery. He kept thinking “What is it spiders have I don’t? WEBS!”

Peter quickly started googling webs and he had an idea. He grabbed a box of old watches he bought off the street and modeled two to fit on his wrists. He then grabbed his chemistry set and got to work. Five hours passed but Peter had webs. Peter climbed up to his roof. He had one chance and he put his feet to the edge of his roof and started running and he jumped in the air and thwipped onto a building and then to another. He was zipping through the city going fast and couldn’t help but yell and cheer. Peter was happy. He saw a SHIELD helicarrier in the far distance. It was near ESU and he realized he was missing class and he didn’t care. Pain in his head spiked. He saw the helicarrier going down. Peter started swing as fast as he could.

Buildings were crumbling down into dust. People were being killed by debris and there was some fight going on in the helicarrier. Peter was swinging as fast as he could. He saw people crying in the streets below. He saw the torso of a man crawling away. Peter arrived and saw a Quinjet coming right at him. The pain in his head spiked and Peter was full of confidence. He stuck his arms out and caught the Quinjet. The pilot was dead, but the co-pilot was shocked. It was a heavy as a boulder to Peter. He set it down and got closer to the helicarrier. He saw it was unstable on one side and the thrust just needed to be turned back on. He swung into action.

Peter landed a building near where the helicarrier was going to crash into. The building beneath him collapsed but Peter was able to web onto it. He climbed up the side and saw an open door. He was able to get in. He saw what the problem was. There was a button that just needed to be pressed. The problem was that, only a select few could pick up what was on the button. Mjolnir was on the button. Peter crawled more up and Thor the god/man who could stop this dead. Peter looked at his wound and his scientific mind thought of repulsor blasts.

“Hands in the air!” Peter heard and looked behind him. It was Captain America in his star spangled glory. He had his shield in one hand which was broken in half and a hand gun in the other.

Peter put his hands in the air and said, “Now should I wave them like I just don’t care? Listen you don’t know me but, Thor’s hammer is on the only button that can save these people”

Captain America fired missing Peter. He was aiming at Iron-man behind him. The two Avengers once friends started fighting each other. Peter didn’t know what to do. They went out of Peter’s eyesight still fighting.

Peter was left alone feeling like the only one who could stop this. All he had was the equipment he made in the past twelve hours and a dead god. Peter had an idea. He grabbed Thor into the room where the hammer was and grabbed his hand and had it grip the holder and he was able to get it off the table. Peter pressed the button and  the thrust reacticatived and the helicarrier started to hover higher into the air. Peter did it.

Peter started to run to the exit of the helicarrier. They weren’t that high up on his end but he didn’t want to be stranded a mile high with low amounts of webbing. He didn’t expect he would use so much. The pain in his head sparked again and he put his hand out and caught an arrow. Peter turned around and saw Hawkeye and Captain Marvel both looking injured.

Captain Marvel yelled at Peter, “What did you do here? Why are you here? What do you have to say for yourself?”

Peter replied, “I liked it better when your hair was longer”

Captain Marvel charged at Peter and he popped his spiked and they began to fight. Carol couldn’t land a hit and Hawkeye couldn’t either. Peter was too fast and agile for them right now.

Peter said while blocking Captain Marvel with his spike and dodging arrows “Look. I just came up here to stop you guys from littering on my campus. I mean tuition is high enough as it is.”

Hawkeye ran out of arrows and charged at Peter and fell off the side. Captain Marvel fell from exhaustion and Peter jumped after them. He webbed Hawkeye and kept him webbed to the helicarrier as it ascended. Captain Marvel was falling faster for some reason drifting in and out of consciousness. Peter caught her and was out of reach of the helicarrier, so he had to make a dive for a roof. He landed and she landed hard right on his gut. He pushed her off of himself and stood up in pain and saw the wreckage. Cops, EMTS, fire trucks and even the news teams were there.

“Who are you?” Captain Marvel asked as she stood up.

Peter thought to himself and then replied “Who am I? I am just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man!”

Peter swung down to help people out of the wreckage. Captain Marvel smiled.

**Back in the Darkness**

Madame Web sat in her now repaired chair and looked at the web of life. It was repairing itself. She looked surprised and said, “Well done Pe… Spider-man.”

**Friday 2:00 PM Daily Bugle**

            Ben Parker was hard at work. There was so much news. The downed helicarrier was just the beginning of all the bad that has happened today. Three Avengers died that we knew of. Captain America and Iron-man killed each other and no one knows why. Someone killed Thor. The X-men disbanded and they are left wondering the streets now. Massacre was almost caught but got away in the confusion. There was one light though. A new hero has emerged. There is only one video of him so far. It was impressive he thought. It is blurry but you can see him catch a Quinjet with his bare hands. Ben sat down and put his hands in his face. He was worried about Peter. He hoped he wasn’t at ESU when the helicarrier went down.

“Mr. Parker?” a feminine voice said in his direction. Ben looked up and saw a woman with long blonde hair and he noticed it was Peter’s girlfriend, Gwen Stacy.

“Hi Gwen. What brings you to the Bugle?” Ben replied trying to hide how tired he was.

“Have you heard from Peter? He never showed up Wednesday night to meet my dad and he hasn’t been at his apartment.” she said sounding very worried.

“Last night around three he came.” Ben wanted to come with a convincing lie to hide what really happened to Peter. “He passed out at Horizon Labs. He should be fine now.”

“I am such a jerk.” She said in a sad tone. “I may have dumped him. I was so mad that he didn’t get to meet my dad. Did he get the job?”

“Yeah. He got it. I am sure he is fine though.’

“If you say so Mr. Parker.’

Ben got a text from Peter that said, “Roof. Now.”

Ben got up and lied to Gwen, saying he needed to go observe and report a crime scene. She took the elevator which made him take the stairs up. He opened the door and saw Peter wearing the costume from the video. Peter took off his mask and sat down on the side of the roof.

“Peter did you catch a Quinjet?” Ben said in disbelief.

Peter laughed and said, “Easier to catch a Quinjet in New York than a cab.”

“You were helping out at ESU?”

Peter said in a very serious tone, “Yeah. Saved a few trapped classmates the past few hours…Uncle Ben, something bad is coming… I got onto the helicarrier and Captain America was fighting Iron-man and Thor was dead. Thor’s hammer was covering the button and that’s why the helicarrier’s thrusters were crapped out.” Peter stood up and looked at the skyline. “I was able to start the thrusters, but not soon enough. I then had to fight Hawkeye, the archer dude and the very attractive, Captain Marvel. I won too and I saved their lives.”

            Uncle Ben said in shock, “So what name did you pick?”

            Peter looked Uncle Ben in the face and said, “Spider-man”

            Uncle Ben laughed and said, “Well that’s generic!”

            Peter laughed too and replied, “Well it was a spur of the moment thing. Captain Marvel asked me who I was and I was Spidery and a man so it kind of worked out.”

Peter sensed danger. He looked over the ledge and saw smoke come up from out of the Daily Bugle’s office.

Peter put his mask on and said, “Uncle Ben call the police something is happening in the Bugle.”

Peter jumped off the roof and zip lined straight into the Bugle smashing through a window. He looked around and saw the workers wobbling around. He sensed danger and then gunshots. Hundreds of gunshots. Peter got nicked in the shoulder and he did pretty good dodging beside the one hit. He then saw multiple workers on the ground dead. Peter became enraged. He rushed into the smoke and saw a man with a plate in his head and a burnt up face. It was the man his uncle named Massacre. Peter jumped forward, popped his spike and tackled him.

Peter grabbed him by the arms and yelled, “Why!”

Massacre started laughing and yelled, “Well why the fuck not hero?”

Peter felt an urge to shove his spike down the man’s throat. He popped it back in and knocked him out. He threw him over his shoulder and jumped out the window. He landed on the ground floor as he saw cops coming. He stripped Massacre to his underwear and webbed him upside down to a light post. Peter looked around and saw large groups of people looking at him.

Peter yelled, “Anyone got a pen?”

One was thrown at him and he caught it and wrote on Massacre’s naked chest “Here’s the big bad Massacre. Courtesy, Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man.” Peter then webbed away as the cops came closer.

Peter crawled up the roof adjacent to the Daily Bugle. He saw his uncle now in the Daily Bugle helping people. Peter jumped off the roof and started to swing to his apartment.

Peter came in through his window. He went into his small bathroom and stripped everything but his mask and underwear. His body had bruises. He was bleeding from his gunshot wound from Massacre. He looked like crap. Peter took his mask off and had soot all over his face. He grabbed a towel and wet it. He began to clean himself up. He touched his shoulder and flinched. He stuck a finger in his wound and pulled a bullet out. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. He cleaned most of himself up and threw on some blue jeans and his grey ESU shirt. He heard his doorbell ring.

Peter walked up and shut his bathroom door concealing his Spider-man gear. He looked through his eyehole and it was Gwen. He opened the door and saw her wearing a yellow flower dress. She gave Peter a hug.

            He held her and she said, “Are you made at me? I am so sorry Peter.”

            Peter embraced her and led her to his couch. Peter said, “Gwen I could never be mad at you. I am sorry too.”

            They sat on the couch together and Peter held her tight and she rested on his chest. Peter thought it was nice to just hold her. He didn’t have a care in the world. They both fell asleep happy on Peter’s couch.

Horizon Labs

            A young secretary came up to Max Modell in the security room and asked, “Mr. Modell. The new man. Peter Parker never showed up today. He is an ESU student so you may want to contact him or at least cut him slack on today.”

            Max was focused on the security tape, “Give Mr. Parker a call and tell him to come here as soon as he can.” Max looked closer at the tape and saw Peter sticking on the ceiling after a spider bite. “And tell him it is life or death.”

**Friday 7:00 PM Chelsea: Apartment of Peter Parker**

            Peter and Gwen woke up and Gwen saw blood drip through Peter’s shirt.

            “Peter what happened to your shoulder” Gwen said standing up and fixing her dress.

            Peter looked at it and lied, “I was helping with some relief at ESU and a piece of wood fell and cut me.”

            “So you were at ESU? Did you hear anything about what is going to happen with classes or if they found out what happened?”

            Peter stood up and grabbed a towel and held it to his shoulder and said, “Some thruster crapped out was what I heard doing relief. Someone fixed it.” Peter turned on his television and put it on the news. “Gwen, look. Coverage by my Uncle’s boss’

            “This is J. Jonah Jameson, head of Daily Bugle TV and we are here with the new leader of the Avengers, Carol Danvers or you may know her as Captain Marvel!”

            People cheered and she sat down next to J. Jonah Jameson. His set was very late nite like.

            JJ began his questions “So what happened?”

            She was hesitant to answer, “We are at war. With who I don’t know, but we will find out.”

            “I heard there have been casualties. Can you tell us?” He replied.

            “Thor was killed by Iron-man after a long fight. And then Captain America was found dead. We believe Iron-man to be dead as well. Many other people died when the helicarrier went down.”

            “How did the helicarrier go down and back up again?” He asked in a serious manner.

            “How? It was sabotaged to take out New York. By who, it is obvious to us that it was Iron-man. Why? We don’t know.”

            “If Tony Stark were to sabotage something like a helicarrier, how is it that we are talking right now?’

            Captain Marvel smiled and sat up straighter, “This is where I am truly confused. An individual who called himself Spider-man was able to catch a Quinjet with his bare hands. Then climb onto the helicarrier and he turned the thrusts back on. He also saved the lives of Hawkeye and myself, not to mention all of the students and faculty who attend ESU. There are also rumors of him helping getting people out of the rubble.”

            JJ said, “Those aren’t rumors Captain. He also stopped the maniac named as Massacre who shot up my office. The cops have been chasing this madman for months and he stops himself the day after saving ESU. Is he an Avenger?”

            “No.” Carol replied. We do now have an official new lineup and he is welcomed to try out.”

            “Who are the Avengers now?”

            “I am. Hawkeye. Black Widow. Lady Sif decided that she would fill the role left by Thor. Cyclops of the X-men. Luke Cage and Iron Fist.” She looked at the time. “I am sorry Mr. Jameson I have an appointment to help clean up the ESU Campus. I will need to go.”

            Peter turned the TV off. Gwen was shocked and said, “I didn’t know Gods could die.”

            Peter was frustrated and said, “He isn’t a god. He is inter-dimensional. There is a difference.”

            Gwen kissed Peter’s nose and said, “My cute nerd. It was nice taking a nap with you Peter, but I need to get back to the house before my dad gets worried.”

            They kissed and she left Peter in his apartment. Peter went into his bathroom and grabbed his mask and web-shooters and put them in a messenger bag. His phone rang.

He answered it automatically, “Hello?”

“Peter this is Max Modell’s personal secretary. He wants you to meet him in your lab as soon as possible.”

“Can I come now?”

“As soon as possible” She replied and hung up.

Peter grabbed the hoodie he had with the Spider logo on it and threw it in the bag. He walked out his door and started to walk to Horizon Labs.

Halfway their Peter heard screams. He looked down an alley and saw a man running towards him with a purse. He looked at his face and saw a scar down the entirety of his nose. Peter tripped him grabbed the purse and let the man run away. He thought to himself, “What a loser.”

Peter was outside Horizon Labs. He walked in and saw that everyone was busy building different type of weaponry with SHIELD guards and soldiers all around them looking impatient. Peter was worried. He walked into his lab past all the guards and the door locked behind him. Peter looked and saw Max sitting in front of the table with the spider that bit him in a jar. Max turned around and pointed a gun at Peter and said, “We need to talk. Spider-man”

**8:00 PM Daily Bugle Officese**

Ben Parker looked around what used to be his desk. It had the dead body of a young intern. He thinks her name was Kat. She was a good kid. She always knew what coffee he wanted. He felt guilty he didn’t know her full name. Ben thought to himself he wished he had the great power Peter had now obtained so that Kat could go home instead of just lying there.

Ben looked around and saw that the paramedics were coming to haul away the bodies. Twelve people died. It was his responsibility to find out everything about Massacre and he failed. His wife was his responsibly and he failed her. His nephew was and he had been distant lately because of Massacre. Peter is something bigger than himself now he thought. He has great power now and what does he intend to do with it. Yeah he saved a few people, but he knew Peter wanted to be a scientist and not some poor journalist. Ben wanted to save and help people. He knew Peter did too. Ben felt useless. He sat on the floor and saw on the news they were replaying Peter catching the Quinjet. Ben knew Peter was needed for this world, brain and his newfound brawn.

Back at Horizon Labs

Peter put his hands up and dropped his bag. Max pointed the gun at Peter, but Peter didn’t sense danger. The spider was sitting in the jar and staring at Peter. Max sat the gun down on the table.

“Peter, I need your help.” Max begged.

“Well, first things first, I am the realest. Sorry. Why did you point a gun at me?”

“It wouldn’t have killed you. It was made to specifically kill Carol Danvers.” Max replied.

“Why would Horizon Labs make something to kill an avenger?” Peter asked as he put his hands down.

“Horizon hasn’t been Horizon for a while. Two years ago after the Baxter Building blew and Reed Richards died, SHIELD needed weapons. They went to Stark, He helped for a few months, then he became Iron-man and shut it down. So, then Nick Fury came and took Horizon Labs and made us his bitch.”

“Why would an organization like SHIELD need a small company like Horizon to make weapons strong enough to off one of the earth’s mightiest heroes?”

Max got out of his chair and set a bag down on the table and replied with almost tears in his eyes, “Peter. They need a scapegoat. We have the smartest people on the world. We can make almost anything. Max shoved the jar with the spider in the bag he had also the gun then he went over and grabbed Peter’s bag and threw it in it and kept talking “Peter. I saw you get bit and have your little seizure on the webcam in here.”

Peter gulped scared of what this man knew. Peter didn’t want his world ruined. Not now.

Max continued, “In here are blueprints, materials, and two cds. The blueprints are for a better Spider-man suit, I recommend you make. Materials for that as well. You looked ridiculous in those skinny jeans. The cds are different. One is my dying wish for you and the other is the last copy of you while you got bit. I erased it from our system.”

Peter was shocked. This man he barely knew was giving him a lot, “Max what do you mean dying wish?”

“When you leave, I am going to wait two hours then I am going to blow up myself in my lab so SHIELD or whoever is SHIELD now can’t get my works. Carol Danvers, she is a good woman. You can trust her. I saw your actions at ESU. You are going to be some kind of hero type someday. You will need help you can’t do it alone. Trust Carol. One last thing Peter, if you do not do what I tell you on that disc, I will haunt you. And from your SHIELD psych file haunt you as well.”

Max grabbed Peter and hugged him tight. Peter barely knew this man, but he had faith in him. Why? He had no clue. Max thought to himself how maybe there was a God who gave put Peter in his life at the right time. Peter grabbed the big duffle bag and Max showed him a secret way out the back and told him to go home.

Max then went into his lab and started to cry. Max was ready to die. He just wanted to not die a coward or traitor. He thought if Peter was anything like what he heard he wouldn’t die in vain. He turned on his radio and put it on some old school rock. He waited two hours and was about to press his He thought to himself. To die listening to Bohemian Rhapsody isn’t a bad death. Too bad for Max Modell he wasn’t going to die.

**Friday 11:00 PM Chelsea: Apartment of Peter Parker**

            Peter Parker walked into his home cleared his work area. He grabbed his mask and put it on. He opened the bag even more and pulled out some fabric, with a note on it that read “Unstable Molecules”. It was almost an onesie except it had room for his mask, gloves, and boots. The suit was primarily a dark blue except lines that looked like webs courtesy of Max were red. There in the middle of the suit on the chest was a spider. Peter stripped and put it on. It auto adjusted to him. It added padding onto his shoulder and knees, but was like a very light fabric touch to him, like spandex. Peter put on his web shooters and took out more of the material from the bag.

He noticed the spider in the jar and he sat it on his desk. He stared at it for a moment and then grabbed more of the fabric and started to make gloves. He didn’t have enough so they were fingerless gloves. Peter had an idea. He put his fingers in ink he had and pressed them against paper. His new sticky fingers canceled out his fingerprints.

Peter shot a web on the ceiling to make sure he had a whole to be able to web swing. It worked. He ran out of fabric and wasn’t able to make shoes so his Converse would have to do for now. Peter started to make more webbing cartridges and he realized he had nowhere to put them. He emptied the bag Max gave him on his desk and the two cds and leftover fabric fell out. Peter took the fabric and made a belt and put it around his waist to attach his extra cartridges.

It was time. Peter grabbed the cd and put it in his laptop and he saw Max Modell siting there.

“Peter Parker. I thought you were going to be just another smart kid who was going to make weapons for SHIELD. You are more than that now. That spider that bit you has been in SHIELD’s custody since it formed. I don’t know what it does, since it bit you, I only assume the reason we had it was to prevent more meta-humans like yourself from popping out all over the place. If you want answers you need Nick Fury’s help. This is bad since he is probably dead like me. SHIELD is being besieged by Norman Osborn. He used to work for me and I didn’t like what he was doing so he quit. He hacked into the helicarrier. He brought it down. He must have hacked Stark’s Iron-man suit as well. Norman is malicious, he is a killer. He needs to die. In two days. The helicarrier that crashed into ESU will crash into a Horizon testing facility here in New York City. That will destroy all of New York and the eastern seaboard.”

Max started wanted to cry Peter could tell. Max continued, “Peter. I fired you because if I didn’t SHIELD would own you. You can’t get in bed with shield. You can trust a certain few Agents who I know are loyal. Carol Danvers, Clint Barton, and Bobbi Morse. If you give this cd to Carol, she will help you. She should be the head of the Avengers now if Norman’s plan goes into full fruition. Spider-man is needed for this. Crash the helicarrier into the ocean. Get it done. The world will be doomed if you don’t Peter.” The video stopped.

Peter sat down and said to himself, “So I need the leader of a super-human organization to trust me. How am I even supposed to find Miss Danvers?”

Peter didn’t what most men his age do in search of Captain Marvel, he googled her. Scrolling past some risqué sites, he found something useful. She had a warehouse of vintage planes. Peter got the address and the cd and thwipped out his window.

**Saturday 2:00 AM Upper West Side Danvers Airfield**

            Carol Danvers walked onto her airfield. She didn’t expect to be here for at least a few weeks, but when her prized biplane’s security system goes off. She knew that some punk wanted to get pictures of her or just got dared to sneak in.

She walked up to the garage where she stored her precious biplane “Warbird”. She noticed the chained were broken off. She could tell it was by hand. She opened the door pissed. She looked at her plane and saw Spider-man lying seductively on one of the wings.

Mad she yelled, “What the hell are you doing on my plane?”

Spider-man replied, “I wanted you to paint me like one of your French girls.”

“You break into my garage, lay on my plane probably messing the paint job, and all to quote a movie from 1999?”

“Yes and I need your help to stop Norman Osborn from destroying the Eastern Seaboard.”

“How is he going to do that?” She asked not believing him.

“He is going to hack into the same helicarrier that he hacked to crash into ESU”

Intrigued she asked, “Stark did that. Who told you Osborn did it?”

Peter got off her plane and handed her the cd and said, “Max Modell.”

“How do you know Max Modell?”

“I saw him getting the same froyo as mean and we just kicked it off.”

“Truth or I will just break this right here and then break you for touching my plane.”

“He trusts me isn’t that all that matters?”

“How about I ask him?”

“He’d dead.”

Carol picked Spider-man up by the neck and yelled, “Did you kill him?”

“No. He killed himself.”

“He wouldn’t do that.”

“He would if he knew what SHIELD was going to with all his inventions.”

“How does a newbie like you know all this?”

“Max trusted me enough with giving me this suit. He made the Avenger suits and Sif’s blade right? Why would he make me a suit if he didn’t trust me?”

Carol dropped her grasp and said, “So, Spider-man what does Max want us to do?”

“He wants us to drown the helicarrier that crashed into ESU before it crashes into a Horizon facility and kills the east side of the USA. So, at least it is something small.”

Carol held the cd in her hand thinking. She looked at this man in front of her. She said to him, “I will take you to Avengers Tower. I will watch whatever this is and if it all proves to be true, I will help you drown the helicarrier.”

“No one dies.”

“What?”

We drown the helicarrier, but I don’t want anyone to die. No blood is going on my hands. It may seem naïve of me, but I am not a soldier. I don’t kill for anyone. We get everyone off then we drown it.”

“Ok. That will take longer though and we may need help.”

“Max mentioned two dudes to help us out. Clint Barton and Bobbi Morse.”

“So Hawkeye and Mockingbird. Max always thought they were a great team. They should be on monitor duty. Max thinks of everything. SO ready to meet the earth’s mightiest heroes?” Carol began to float

“Sure. Wait Bobbi is a guy’s name I thought?” Spider-man said as he grabbed her hand.

“It would be easier if I carried you.”

“Ok. If I throw up it is going to hit you in the face.”

“If you throw up I am going to hit you in your face.” Carol retorted.

Carol picked Spider-man up and flew him to Avengers Tower.

**Avengers Tower**

            Clint Barton, the master marksman was on the ground unconscious, bleeding with two broken ribs. Bobbi Morse his ex-wife could barely see. The only thing she could make out was a red and gold blur beating her and her ex love. She thought to herself, if she would survive she would try to patch things up with Clint and maybe things might turn out good. She got hit another time in the face and saw two reddish and blue blurs on the balcony. Bobbi passed out.

Captain Marvel and Spider-man arrived and saw Iron-man beating the two senseless. He had blood on his metal fists which were clenched.

Carol yelled, “Tony! Snap out of it.”

A repulsor blast hit Carol and all it did was piss her off. Spider-man looked around and saw other Iron-man suits. All their lights were on.

Peter yelled at the suit, “Hey, Stormin Norman! Get out of Starks suits. If you are going to hack remotely, you may have missed in his last book, he updated his tech to match Reed Richards multipurpose repulsor tech engine 4.”

The suit stopped it attack and walked face to face with Spider-man and spoke, “Well aren’t you fascinating. Are you one of Fury’s hounds?”

“No. Just a Stark fan boy who also happened to see the last time you hijacked his suit and killed an inter-dimensional god and Captain America. I also know you were fired from Horizon Labs, because you act like a baby who doesn’t get what he wants. Am I hitting the nail on the head?”

The suit’s fist hit Spider-man on the chest. The other suits formed and now it was two versus five. Not bad odds except one was Hulk buster. Carol grabbed it and flew up in the air. Spider-man was on the ground and saw the suits surround him.

They all said in a monotone voice, “I will enjoy dissecting you.”

“Buy me dinner first” Peter jumped up, popped his spike and shoved it in the center of one of the older suits and it exploded. “Older suits had a self-destruct in the center Osborn. Know what you are messing with.”

“You should know what you are messing with boy.” Osborn replied out of all three suits.

Spider-man spiked one in the chest and jumped on the ceiling while a mini explosion went off, “The newer prototypes have unstable cores Ozzy” Spider-man jumped and punched the last two at the same two. He kicked one in the crotch while he webbed up the eyes of another. One suit grabbed him by the head and threw him against a wall.

The suits went to where the balcony was in the room while Osborn spoke, “Boy, you are a curious specimen. I saw some of the ESU after footage. You were helping clean up. You care about innocents. Good luck.”

The suits jetted off and started firing missiles everywhere. Spider-man dashed and thwipped after them. People were screaming in terror. Peter wanted to go in help them, but he needed to stop Osborn. He also wonder where the hell Carol was. Spider-man caught up to one and spiked it in the head and he steered it down on the street. One left and he couldn’t see it. He heard loud noises and wonder what it was. It was the people around him. They were cheering. He smiled and thwipped back into the sky. He lost the last suit. He needed help so he thwipped back to Avengers Tower.

When Spider-man got back he saw Captain Marvel their winded sitting on top of a broken Hulk-buster suit. She had two water bottles. When Peter landed she threw him one. He caught it looked inside and couldn’t see Clint or Bobbi.

Carol said, “They are being taken care. Some other Avengers are taking care of them. They want to meet you.”

Peter sat down and pulled up the mouth piece of his mask. He drank some water and saw Carol staring at him. Puzzled he asked, “Did I do something?”

She replied, “I am starting to see what Max saw in you.”

“If you could clarify cause I still do not.”

“You are strong. You came into this world of super humans at the exact right time. If you believe in God, you might call it fate.’

“I call it timing. So what is up with you and Max? I know he made your suit, but that’s all I know”

“He was my sponsor in AA. He helped me get through a tough spot in my life.”

Peter was surprised, “I didn’t know superheroes had problems.”

“Well you are one now, what is yours?”

“I am just too damn good looking.”

“You never know when to just be normal do you? I am trying to have a conversation with you and you mouth off to me.”

“Sorry mom”

“Shut up” Carol started to laugh.

“Did I actually make you laugh?””

Carol stopped laughing and replied, “Yeah. I lost three friends a few days apart and you made me laugh. So, why a spider?”

“Why a Captain?”

“Because I actually am one. Why do you call yourself Spider-man? Come on tell me something about yourself. It doesn’t have to be anything big, like your first name. You know mine.”

Peter put the mouth part of his mouth down again and said, “My first name is Peter. I said something. Never repeat it please.”

“Thanks Peter. Do you have a plan on how to stop Norman Osborn and a SHIELD helicarrier?”

Peter scratched his head, “Yeah kind of. It would involve being on and in it though. I would basically need to reroute the destination and stay there until I knew no one could stop it.”

“Sounds like a plan. We can do it tomorrow though.”

“I need to get it done now.”

“Listen, from one hero to another. I want it done too, but you need some rest. You can’t keep pushing yourself. It isn’t healthy.” Carol looked at her phone. “It is five in the morning. Go get some sleep. Be back here at noon. I will assemble a squad and we will go in. Deal?”

Peter wanted to take it down now but he needed his sleep, “Deal. I will see you at noon. Night Carol!”

Peter jumped off the tower and began to swing to his apartment. He got their took his mask off and stripped. He threw his suit under his bed and fell on his bed and fell asleep.

**Saturday 9:00 AM Chelsea: Apartment of Peter Parker**

 “Peter! Peter! Wake up, you big goof!” Gwen Stacy was yelling at Peter’s door. Peter woke up and stumbled to put pants on. He walked to his door rubbing his eyes and he opened and saw Gwen. She was wearing a black shirt and a miniskirt. Peter smiled. She kissed his cheek. He noticed she had a bag.

She handed it to him, and said, “Open it!”

Peter invited her in and they sat on the couch. Peter opened it and saw it was a lab coat.

“I know you are worried about your job, but I thought you might like my little attempt to make it feel natural.”

Peter just realized that he needed to tell everyone he was fired from a job he never started. He thought how easier it is to be Spider-man without worries and then back to being complicated Peter Parker.

“Gwen I lost the job.” Peter said.

Gwen was in shock, “Was this because of that explosion last night? SHIELD?”

“No”, Peter needed a good lie. “They are going to need more money to help rebuild ESU.”

Gwen was mad, “SO it was technically SHIELD. Those jerks. My dad said they always ruin investigations.” She hugged him and put the lab coat back in the bag. “Well since you lost your dream job, I am going to return this and just give you the money. You are going to need it.”

They both got up and they kissed. She left and they promised to meet later that night. Peter was now wide awake and went to his room and put his suit on and suddenly all his problems as Peter Parker seemed to vanish. Peter didn’t think about Gwen, Uncle Ben, or himself. He thought about the pride and happiness being Spider-man gave himself. He didn’t care that he wasn’t a scientist anymore. He was proud to be a hero, even if he was doing it for the glory.

**10:00 AM Daily Bugle Offices**

Ben Parker walked into the now crowded Daily Bugle. It was crowded with young people everywhere with footage of the new hero “Spider-man” in action asking for jobs. Ben got to his desk and all the blood was gone. In fact everything was gone. The only thing that lay on his desk was a note from his boss J. Jonah Jameson. It read “Office ASAP”

Ben walked in and saw the legendary J. Jonah Jameson. He had a full beard now and his suit was muddy and torn. He had a bloody lip as well. In front of his desk was a folder. Jonah stood up and shut his bullet hole filled door. He said in a very furious tone “Sit” Ben sat down in the one chair and Jonah started to open the folder.

Jonah started to talk, “Last night I realized something. There is no such thing as journalistic integrity. After I interviewed Captain Marvel my limo driver wasn’t my regular. He was some goon hired by Wilson Fisk to drive me to his whore house here in New York. HE wanted to talk to me saying that the Massacre coverage was to over hyped and that I needed to stop. I say no and he tells me, he bought a top reporter to maintain balance away from his organization. I then thought as he had his goons beat me shitless who in my office would betray me? I thought maybe Whitney Chang if she were threatened. Then I remember what happened six years ago. Peter was mauled at a god damn zoo. I remember being there for the boy to wake with May and that redheaded girl he saved. Where were you? I thought you were taking out a bank loan, but I found out last night you were making a deal with the main man who is poisoning the city. Does Peter know what you did?

Ben wanted to cry. His great shame had been found out by his best friend. He wanted to say something to make it alright but the truth was all that would come out, “J. Listen Peter would have died. I needed the money. If I could go back I would have still done it. You are right. For the past six years I have made mistakes, I have not used all my materials, but then Massacre came and brought me back. He needed to stop doing what he was doing so I pulled all the stops. Then Fisk paid a visit. He slapped May around in front of me and she left me and Peter to go be with her family.”

“Does Peter know anything about any of this?” Jonah demanded.

“No” Ben said.

“I want you to go to Fisk and tell him you are no longer working for him because you are fired. You have a week to tell Peter what you did or I will tell him. He is one of the few pure spirits left in this world… You were my brother Ben… You were a good reporter. A good man…Now get the hell away.”

Ben was about to leave and he said to J. Jonah, “I didn’t have a choice.”

J. Jonah ran and stopped him from leaving and yelled, “Damn you Parker! You once told me that in this world there are infinite responsibilities we need to make and if we have the power to do the right thing then it is our responsibility. What happened to that man?”

Ben left broken. He got in the elevator and went up on the roof. He called Peter and told him to come to the Bugle roof ASAP.

**10:30 AM Soho Home of Gwen Stacy**

Gwen Stacy was staring at herself naked in her room. She was in front of a large mirror caressing her stomach. She looked at herself and kept thinking that she was a good person. She grabbed a dress from off the floor and started to put it on. She was dressed and she started to feel sick. She ran to her bathroom and started to throw up. She puked and puked. In her mind she was telling herself that Peter would always love her. She lay down on the floor and thought about her first date with Peter.

It was six months ago at a small café on campus. He was so kind and gentle. Not like the other men she liked. She really cared for him. He paid for everything and he told her about how he wanted to be a scientist and he made jokes. She thought about how he was a good man and she shut up his science talk with a kiss. He blushed big time and he embraced her in a big hug. She loves him and she wants him now more than ever.

Gwen started to hit the floor. She screwed up and hated herself. She knew after several tests that she was pregnant and it wasn’t Peters. She said while rubbing her stomach, “Why did I have to sleep with Eddie Brock?”

11:00 AM Roof of Daily Bugle

Ben Parker sat on the edge of the Daily Bugle roof. He looked at the sun shining in the sky and thought about life. He had screwed up. He wanted to make it right.

“Well you look sad” Peter said in his full Spider-man suit, “What’s up Uncle Ben?” Peter took off his mask.

“I was fired.” Uncle Ben said to Peter who was in shock. “It is my own fault and I am going to make it right.’

Peter was pissed, “What the hell did you do? You have been working here since before I was born. What could you have done?”

All of sudden all over New York all phones, televisions, and computers started to play a message. Peter and Uncle Ben pulled out their phones and looked at their screens and saw Norman Osborn and behind him was a burnt SHIELD flag.

Norman began to speak, “People of New York. My name is Norman Osborn. CEO of Oscorp. Head of HAMMER the government agency to fix all of SHIELDS messes. I come to you the people because I trust you. I will not hide my face behind a mask like the terrorists are. The SHIELD Helicarrier was brought down by the menace you were misled to think he was a hero. I am of course speaking of this Spider-man menace. He hacked into Iron-man’s armors and killed Thor and Captain America, some of our greatest treasures. He may have helped you with little chores like catching one Quinjet when he made dozens crash and kill thousands. HE is a murderer and I am offering a 500 million dollar reward on him dead or alive. This is Commander Norman Osborn of HAMMER signing off. God bless America!”

“Peter”, Uncle Ben said in a hushed tone. Peter clinched his fist and ran off and thwipped off into the distance.

Peter was engulfed in rage. He had done nothing wrong and he saw the people below him booing instead of cheering. He swung faster and faster trying to make it to Avengers Tower. He got close and stuck to a nearby skyscraper. Peter saw flying crafts with the HAMMER logo on them. He couldn’t go in there and he thought where a good place to go would be. Peter had an idea. He put his back up against the wall and lifted up the front of his suit. He popped his spike and cut a hole into his chest. He put his phone into his stomach. He then webbed up the wound. He let his suit top fall down and thwipped really hard into the Avengers Tower breaking one of their last remaining windows.

Peter still had his spike out and looked around and he saw Norman Osborn with Captain Marvel on her knees facing Peter. Peter looked at Norman’s hands and saw the gun Max Modell made to kill her. Peter surveyed the room and saw at least a dozen soldiers with their guns pointed at him. Peter popped his spike back in.

            Peter spoke, “Let her go and I will go with you freely with no fighting back.”

            Norman gritted his teeth and shot her anyway, “Relax. Max destroyed the only one that would kill her. This will paralyze her for the next few hours while we deal with you.”

Peter looked at her on the ground helpless and realized this was his responsibility. He put his arms in air and men came and put very thick metal cuffs around him. The soldiers walked him onto a craft and Norman watched him the entire time. Peter glanced back and saw Captain Marvel start to wake up and twitch. Peters plan was now in fruition.  

            The craft landed on the helicarrier. Norman Osborn got out first dragging Peter by the scruff of his suit. Peter looked around and saw hundreds of HAMMER soldiers around the helicarrier. Norman led him to a lab. Peter looked around and saw a table with three vials of blood. Soldier strapped Peter to a table and Norman ordered them to leave. While they left Peter heard a scream of utter pain.

            Concerned Peter asked, “Who is screaming? You steal a young kid’s candy?”

            Norman punched Peter over and over. He then responded, “That my young idiot is the most powerful mutant in the world. I was able to snag him when the Xavier institute blew.”

            Norman had him lay down on a table and strapped him to the table. Norman stuck a needle in Peter and started to draw blood. He placed the vial next to the other three. Norman pushed a button and the vials combined together. Norman put all the blood into  a syringe. And was about to inject it, but first looked at Peter.

            “You think me to be an evil man don’t you?” Norman asked.

            Peter, trying to get up, but couldn’t because of his cuffs, said, “You killed thousands of people. You killed Captain America, a living legend. You killed Thor, a man who people believe to be a God. You are evil.”

            “It’s not wise to disrespect the man who could kill you boy”

            Peter then asked, “Then tell me your side.”

            “Captain America and Thor were going to launch a full war against SHIELD. They found out some of the dirty secrets we had done. I made the decision to end their lives and get rid of the data that was on this helicarrier. You had to save this thing though. You did save it. I know you did and that pissed me off. You should have let it blow. SHIELD needed to die so I founded HAMMER and we are now the head of the world.”

            “What’s with the blood?”

            “I am going to be the next best super soldier. I have the mystical blood of Thor. The

“super” blood of  Captain America. The mutant blood of subject 17 and last but not least the

Radioactive blood of you, Spider-man.”

            “My blood is not radioactive.”

            “Yes it is. I did tests on some I got from the last Iron-man suit. The one you couldn’t stop. Your blood is so different.” Norman had an evil look in his eyes. “It is the missing key to my evolution.”

            “What in God’s name are you going to do Osborn?”

            Norman stood up and injected himself with the syringe. “I am going to destroy this country and rebuild it and people will see that I am God.”

**Avengers Tower**

Carol Danvers woke up in sweat. She noticed tow soldiers still in the tower. She jumped up and kicked one down and punched the other in the face knocking him down. She noticed her fist was bleeding. Her power was depleting. She still was a trained member of the US Air force though. She beat one man unconscious and the other she held against the broken balcony.

“Where did Osborn take Spider-man?” She yelled. The guard wouldn’t answer so she punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

The HAMMER guard finally after coughing blood up gasped and said, “Osborn is on the Helicarrier that crashed into ESU. He is above the old Horizon Power Plant.”

She punched him in the nose again. “What is he going to do?”

The guard was about to fall unconscious but before he did he mumbled, “He is going to let it fall and blame the spider.” The guard blacked out.

Carol knew where she needed to go. She looked at her hand and noticed it was healing slowly. She tried to fly but she only slightly hovered. If she needed to get to the Helicarrier she was going to have to fly and she had planes.

**Chelsea: Right outside the Apartment of Peter Parker**

            Gwen Stacy wanted to have sex with Peter Parker. That is all that was on her mind. She didn’t want him in a lustful way in her thinking though. She wanted to apologize to him with herself. Gwen felt like a whore. Peter treated her right and she knew he was probably on his computer right now looking up ways to get a job to take her on nice dates, like he always did. Gwen hit herself on the head.

“Eddie frakkin Brock.” She said to herself. She still couldn’t believe the one guy she had to cheat on Peter with was him. He is the exact opposite of Peter. He is so physically strong. He takes control of situations. He is like the anti-Peter.

Gwen heard rustling inside. She did her usual pattern knock then opened the door. She looked at someone with a suitcase. It wasn’t Peter.

The person said, “Tiger?”

**Little Italy: The Nightclub Known as “The Fist”**

            Ben Parker had made a huge mistake. He had destroyed what he believed in. He wasted his power. He had neglected his responsibility to the people. He was going to make everything right.  
            Ben was on the main floor of The Fist. He walked through all the hookers and blow that were around him and walked to the elevator. He was greeted by an armed guard and they both went up to the top floor. Ben had been here a while ago, but it had changed. There were three cages on each side of the rectangular room and women dancing naked. He didn’t look at them. He was pointed to walk to the end of the room near a desk. Behind the desk is the man known to the people as Wilson Fisk. To the police and the underworld he went by the Kingpin. Ben sat down and Wilson looked at him with an angry face.

“Mr. Parker, What do I owe the pleasure?”

Ben pulled out a bag and inside was over twenty thousand dollars. “This is all the money I borrowed from you. I owe you nothing. Leave me and my family alone.”

Wilson smirked. “No. When you came in here years ago, I was just an up and comer in this crime game, I was rich but I didn’t have the pull. You gave me the pull. You don’t get to walk away from this with clean hands. Every whore with a john, every pre-teen addicted to my heroine, every criminal act I have committed is because you didn’t have the power to save your son. It was a son right? I want you to die with dirty hands.”

“I did it because I was confused and thought there was no other way. My “son” would have rather have died than been saved knowing how I saved him. I learned something these past few days. I have had infinite responsibilities to my family and to the city and I failed them because I didn’t use my power to its infinite capacity. With infinite power comes infinite responsibility.”

“Cute saying” Wilson pulled a knife out of his drawer and slit Ben Parkers throat. Blood came gushing out. Ben fell to the ground. Ben knew he was going to die. Ben saw a light and wanted to walk to it, but he couldn’t without making the world right. He saw Wilson coming towards him. Wilson ripped open his shirt and started to carve into his chest. Ben wanted to walk to the light. He reached out and scratched Wilson. Ben then walked towards the light.

Wilson stood up and looked at the man he had killed. He smiled and took the money Ben brought and started stuffing it in Ben’s pockets. He carved “Crossed the Kingpin” into Bens chest. He had his men come and collect the body and they eventually threw Bens body on the front steps of the Daily Bugle. Wilson saw the six naked women in the cage and he went one by one and slit their throats. They served their purpose and knew too much.

Wilson sat at his throne and looked at his city. He smiled with the blood on his hands and ordered for six new girls to work for him. Wilson’s smile grew even bigger.

**Helicarrier: Location 2 miles above the Horizon Power Plant**

Norman Osborn believed himself to be the next stage in human evolution. Peter Parker thought himself to be just some idiot kid who got bit by a radioactive spider. Mutant 17 thought that he was the joke of the mutant kind. All three men couldn’t be more wrong.

            Norman was changing and Peter wanted to get the hell out of there. He was able to break his straps, but his stomach and shoulder were bleeding. He was still cuffed as well. Peter tried as hard as he could and he eventually broke the cuffs. He dislocated his shoulder in the process.

            Peter ran at Norman and grabbed him by the ears. He meant to knee him in the face but he pulled to strong and ripped the tip of both his ears off. Norman growled in pain. Peter saw as Norman’s skin turned Hulk green and his muscles become double that size. Peter got punched in the face and he went flying through walls. Peter heard yelling from Mutant 17 even more. He was near his door. Peter saw Osborn still changing and opned one door and saw the mutant plugged into many machines, which looked like a torture chair. He noticed the room he was in was extremely hot. Peter grabbed him out of his torture chair and started running with him to the center as Osborn was growing angrier.

            “Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey” Peter said as he ran to try to find the command station.

            The young mutant began to come to. He was in intense pain and couldn’t speak. In the young mutants mind all he saw was the intense fire that was being pumped into his head through the machine.

            Peter looked at the mutant and said, “I know whatever you went through was bad, but I need help and you are all I got.”

            Peter’s shoulder started to ache and he felt blood coming out of his chest wound. He didn’t know how long he could hold out for. Peter saw a few armed men. He dropped the mutant and webbed them to the floor. Peter grabbed his stomach. He ached in pain.

            Peter thought to himself. “What the hell am I doing? I’m not cut out to be a hero. I am going to die. I will never be able to see my family again. I don’t want to die a fucking virgin!”

            Norman Osborn was walking towards Peter and the mutant. He was transforming back into his human self. He was naked and fire was fuming off of his back. He had a smirk as he strutted towards the hurt men. Peter was about to fight but then a wall of ice appeared in between him and Osborn. Peter was confused and saw the mutant now standing up.

            “My name is Bobby, aka Iceman. What the hell is going on?”

**Carols Biplane**

          Carol Danvers had done a lot of stupid things in her life like becoming an alcoholic, that affair with Hawkeye, and right now going to help a newbie hero fight the reigning government with 10% of her power set working properly. She doesn’t know why but this Spider-man guy feels almost spiritual to her. He seems to radiate something to her. This Peter guy was something different. Doctor Strange didn’t feel this spiritual. Maybe her Kree DNA was acting weird to his possibly weird DNA.

     Carols thoughts were interrupted by two HAMMER jets that began to chase her. Carol looked around the cockpit and saw that she hadn’t installed a radio and was unable to communicate with the pilots. The jets came in close behind her. Carol saw that their jets were locked. She looked below her and saw nothing but buildings and asphalt. She looked out her window and saw a mark where Spider-man had laid the night before. Carol grabbed her parachute and jumped out of her plane.

     She pulled the string and saw her plane and the jets collide. She felt like she just lost her chance to save Spider-man.

**Chelsea: Apartment of Peter Parker**

    Gwen Stacy was in shock. She looked on Peter’s couch and saw a beautiful red-headed woman in a tight black dress smoking. She thought that maybe Peter was as loyal as she was. The woman got up and hugged her

    “You must be Gwen!!! Peter won’t stop talking about you ever.” The fiery red-head said.

     “Yeah. I am Gwen. Who are you and who’s tiger?”

     “I may have to hit Peter. He never told you about Mary Jane Watson? Have you seen those scars on his back? That’s from him being all heroey and saving me. We have been friends for like forever!”

    “Mary Jane. Mary Jane. MJ!! Yeah he mentioned you but only by MJ.” Gwen knew intimate details about the two. She just assumed Peter’s best friend since birth was a guy. “This may sound weird, but I thought you were a guy. He only called you MJ.”

     “The last time I checked I was a woman, Wait; if he has told you the story about whipped cream you must have thought he was super gay.”

    “Whipped cream?” Gwen asked perplexed.

     “Never mind. So where is Peter?”

     “I don’t know. I just brought my stuff in and he wasn’t here. Also when did he get a pet spider?” Mary Jane said pointing to a jar.

    “I didn’t know about the spider. How did you get in? Peter never leaves anything unlocked. If anything he locks way too much.”

   “Well a perk about being the owner of this place is that I get keys.”

     “You own this place? What else has Peter never told me? Wait his back scars. He never told me how he got those.”

    They both sat down and Mary Jane began to talk “We were about 14 and on a field trip to I think it was the Kravinoff Zoo and Flash Thompson and his goons kept trying to look up my skirt. Flash’s jealous girlfriend, Elizabeth I think, pushed me and I fell into this den. There were all these tigers and Peter without thinking jumped in and they were like attracted to him. I was able to get help but they tore the fuck out of his back. The owner got fired and ever since then Peter has been my own brave protective tiger.”

    Gwen thought to herself, Had Peter purposely been avoiding telling her about Mary Jane? Maybe what she did wasn’t as bad if Peter was doing bad things as well. No. She made a mistake. She felt so bad that Peter would have to suffer because of her screw up with some jerky jock. There was a knock on the door.

    Mary Jane stood up and went to the door, “Who else could be here for Peter?”

    An older man with brown hair in a policemen’s uniform stood at the entryway. Gwen noticed it was her father Captain George Stacy. Gwen noticed he was chewing. He only did that when he had to give bad news. Gwen walked to her dad and said, “Do you need to tell me something dad?”

    He popped his neck, “Is Peter here? I need to talk to him.”

   “No” The girls said.

    “Dad? What is it”    Gwen replied.

     He popped his knuckles and put a hand on his daughters shoulder, “Hus Uncle Ben was found dead on the steps of the Daily Bugle.”

    Gwen was shocked. Mary Jane burst into tears and fell on Peter’s couch. Gwen started to comfort her. Gwen started to cry with Mary Jane as Captain Stacy patted his daughters shoulder. Gwen cried because moments before she decided she was going to leave Peter. He was to good and pure for this world.

**Helicarrier. Location 2 miles above the Horizon Power Plant**

    “ICEMAN? You are the “worlds” most fucking powerful fucking mutant. Peter yelled in anger.

   “I never said that. What is happening? Who are you? Dude I am so confused.” Bobby said back to Peter. He noticed Peter was bleeding badly and was hurt. “Thanks for the save, you okay man?”

    “No. Norman Osborn thinks he is god and is going to kill hundreds of thousands of people if I don’t stop him. He used our blood to make himself green and hulklike. I saved you from some fire torture room.” Peter had a crazy idea. Peter could hold off Osborn if Iceman could stop the Helicarrier. “Ok Elsa I have an idea. You run ahead and make sure this dumb thing stays in the air long enough until we are over water. I will handle Osborn.”

    “Dude. You are amazing. I won’t let you down” Iceman said while running on leaving Peter in front of the ice wall separating Osborn from them.

    Peter yelled back, The Amazing Spider-man”

    Peter pulled up the front of his costume and pulled his phone out of wound. He had been recording the entire event. He had Osborn dead to right. Uncle Ben kept a recorder in him once against a crime lord. Peter thought he could do the same. Deep down he always wanted to be like his Uncle Ben. His Uncle was a war hero and now Peter could be a hero. Peter webbed his stomach to stop his bleeding some.

     A green fanged fist broke through the ice letting it all crumble to the ground. Osborn walked through back in his big hulked out form. Peter went into a combat stance.

    Osborn yelled in rage, “BUG!!”

    Peter went to punch him in the face and yelled back, “Arachnid!”

    Peter punched Osborn in the face again and saw that it was barely stunning him. He webbed his feet to the floor. Peter kept punching and Osborn wasn’t even being fazed. Peter realized that his strength was almost depleted. Norman grunted and grabbed Peter by the head and threw him against the wall.

    “Give up boy. You are no match for me. You lost.” Norman said in a soft tone now transforming back into his human looking self. Peter started laughing. “What is so funny boy?” Norman asked in confusion.

    “You are technically a tranny!” Peter said laughing loudly. Peter knew he was beaten and wanted to die laughing.

    Norman grabbed Peter and with one hand held him in the air and with his other hand he punched a hole through the helicarrier. He looked out the hole and saw the power plant below. The helicarrier was falling. Norman started punching Peter in the face over and over. He ripped off his mask and saw his broken face. He smirked and hit him in the gut popping Peter’s web stitches. The phone fell out and Peter was bleeding profusely.

     “Why do weak young men always try to defy their God?” Norman said while holding Peter in front of the hole.

    Peter could barely see and his vision was fading, He looked Norman in the eyes and said in a fierce tone, “With those fucked up ears, your no God. Just a big Green Goblin.” Peter spit blood on Normans face.

    Norman put a fist up like he was going to punch Peter again but he didn’t. He threw Peter out the hole and walked away to the command center.

    Peter was freefalling. He tried to web to the helicarrier but he couldn’t reach it. He grabbed most of his web cartridges and had them explode, cocooning himself in a giant web ball. He fell and fell and he bounced of one reactor and landed. He was hurt. He felt like he was going to die. Peter could feel the force of the helicarrier falling.

    Peter was fading in and out. He saw what he thought was his mother. She was such a great woman he heard. He put his hand in the air reaching towards his mother. “Mom” he said with tears rolling down his face. She faded and he saw his Uncle Ben. He knew in that instant his Uncle Ben was dead. “No. What happened?” Peter gasped.

    Uncle Ben smiled and said in a pleasing tone, “I took the consequences for my actions. It’s okay Peter. The world is going to need Peter Parker, but they are going to need Spider-man as well. We all lose. The mutant boy Robert up there is going to fail and there will be death, things are going to be hard but you are going to need to rise above it. Peter. My last words were on earth were with infinite power comes infinite responsibility. It’s a Parker saying. Your Aunt May will explain it if you bring it up to her. I love you son. Take care. One last thing, don’t forget the people around you. See ya son.”

    Uncle Ben vanished. And the Helicarrier was falling down fast. Peter got up and realized he had nowhere to run. He used the last of his webbing and made another cocoon. This one was weaker but it would hold, he thought. The helicarrier crashed and there were explosions and fires, but Peter was safe from most of it. His cocoon blew into the nearby lake and he drifted and drifted. He was out of it and losing blood. Peter fell into a coma.

**Three Days Later**

**Daily Bugle Live**

     “My name is J. Jonah Jameson and today the lights on most of the east coast are back on. The number of lives lost is over one hundred thousand. The missing are even numbered more. I lost my best friend and his son is one of the missing. I know how some of you are feeling. Tonight we will finally get some answers. We have a special guest who has inside knowledge of the attack. Everyone welcome Norman Osborn, director of HAMMER.”

    The people clapped and were in awe of Norman as he walked in. His ears were bandaged up and he hopefully was going to get them fixed soon. He waved at the adoring public. He sat down in a  chair close to J.Jonah and continued waving.

    “Mr. Osborn.” J. Jonah said but was interrupted.

     “Director.”

     “Director Osborn, what exactly happened?”

     Norman sat forward and looked into the camera, “The world was attacked by three very evil people. One is dead and two have been caught. The one who is dead, is the locally known Spider-man. He only saved the first helicarrier to make something worse happen. He was operating with a madman named Max Modell. Modell hired him and a disgraced mutant named Robert Drake to destroy the people. We have them all under control. Robert Drake will have a trial and he will be executed if found guilty, which he will. Modell is in a state which I cannot disclose right now. He will also be put on trial.”

    J. Jonah Jameson was pissed. He could tell by the way Norman was wording every sentence that he was lying somewhere. “Spider-man save the lives of man people. He stopped a madman shooting up my own building and asked for no reward. Robert Drake was a member of the X-men, a mutant peace-keeping organization, and Max Modell was a good man I knew from time to time who specialized in nonviolent weapons and solar panels. Where is your damn proof?”

   Norman gritted his teeth and said, “I was there. I saw what they all did. They attacked HAMMER officials and me directly. Watch your own tone Jameson. You sound like a man without integrity like that a disgrace of a reporter of yours, Ben Parker was it?”

   “Mr. Osrborn. I am a man of truth and you have shown me none, and I know Ben Parker was no saint but he was ten times the man you are.” Jameson said in rebuttal.

    The show ended and Norman punched Jameson. He flipped his desk.

    “JAMESON! You and your damn paper are going to die. I am going to make sure you suffer.” Osborn yelled.

    Osborn stormed off and brushed past an older looking woman. She came to J. Jonah’s aide. She helped him up and they kissed.

    Jameson smiled and said, “I don’t know what I would do without you May.”

END ARC 1


	2. Rise From Wreckage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise from the ashes and enter a world changed by your failures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc 2 in my Spider-man story. I update daily on fanficton. net but upload completed arcs here

**Rise From Wreckage**

3 Months Later….

            Peter Parker felt like every bone in his body was broken and then its like they webbed themselves back together. His eyes began to flicker. Peter shot up and realized he was in a bed. He looked around and saw he was in some dirty apartment. He got up and saw that he was naked. He saw his web shooters on the end table. He grabbed them and flicked them on. He looked at his stomach. There was a long scar from his spike wound. He saw a mirror in the corner and looked at himself. He was clean shaven, even more so from when he was injured. His faced looked completely healed.

Peter heard a noise and jumped on the celling. He heard a woman swearing and then she walked into the room and looked up. She was tan, had long brown hair, was wearing a long brown coat and had a cigarette in her mouth. She just stared at Peter.

She threw her cigarette on the ground and flicked it, “Peter Parker. You are still the most awkward dude I have ever fucking known. There are clothes in the closet. Dress warm. Then come in the other room and we can talk.” She left the room.

Peter thought she looked familiar. He dropped down and opened the wardrobe.  He grabbed some black boxers, a black long sleeve, and some ragged blue jeans. He got dresses and saw in the back of the wardrobe, what looked like what spandex. He also saw a purple wig. “Who are you?” He said aloud. He looked out the window in the room and saw that it was snowing. Last he remembered it was warm out.

Peter left the room and saw a kitchen table with bottles of booze and cigarette butts all over. He sat down next to the woman who was started laughing.

She snorted and said, “You have no clue who I am do you Peter?”

 Peter just nodded and stared at her and blurted, “Coma girl?”

 “I go by Jessica Jones, I remembered you by your name Peter. Damn is that all I was remembered for? Anyway yeah that was me.”

“What happened?”

            “I found your fucked up body in the Hudson, while I was working a case for a friend. I noticed that the Spider-man was a nerd I went to school with and I couldn’t just let you stay to die. Your lucky it was me. Other people would have turned you in to HAMMER.”

         “Why was I naked?”

      Jessica grunted and said, “Don’t get any ideas. You were all fucked up. Who beat you like a bitch?”

     “Norman Osborn. Is he still alive?”

      “Yep and in full control of HAMMER and basically everyone’s favorite person.”

     Peter was weary. He started to remember Jessica. She was a nice girl before her accident, but what was she going to do with him now?

   “Peter. I am not going to turn you over or anything. So don’t worry about that. I did this because I know what it is like to be a superhero and have the world shit all over you. Besides I heard Carol Danvers gave you a pass on the whole good guy front.”

     “Thanks Jessica. So does anyone know I am here?”

      “Just me. The world thinks Spider-man died trying to destroy the world. We both know that is a lie. Peter Parker is presumed dead. So what do you plan to do Peter?”

     “I don’t know. I really don’t. I saw your costume.”

     “This was a setback for Spider-man. Don’t bring my fuckups into this. I stopped being Jewel and look at me now.”

      “Sorry.”

     “No problem. I have one question.”

     “What?”

    “What was up with your suit? You looked like a SHIELD uniform reject. It didn’t look like superhero garb. You looked like a douche. You need something that can transcend time. Something _classic_.”

    “I will work on that.” Peter leaned forward and hugged Jessica. She was caught off guard. HE let go and she pulled him in for a kiss and she brought a lot into it. She ended it and Peter was shocked. 

    “I have wanted to do that since high school. Don’t overthink it Peter. It was just a bucket list thing. Besides you probably might still have a girlfriend.”

     “ Yeah, I might have one. Jessica, thank you.” Peter stood up and saw a box on the floor.

     “Bought you some shoes Peter. Now get out. I have a job.”  Jessica said as she gave him a light punch on the shoulder

     Peter smiled and put the shoes on and walked out the door.

     Peter walked out the building and saw the people of New York. They looked hopeless. He felt like he could see into their souls. There were poster of HAMMER everywhere and it was draining their spirits. This isn’t a world Peter would want to live in, a world of fear.  HAMMER needed to be crushed. That wasn’t a job for Peter Parker, but Peter Parker needed to make himself known first. He knew one place he would be wanted.

**Daily Bugle 6:00 PM**

   Peter walked into the offices of the Daily Bugle with his hood obscuring his face. He noticed there were many empty desks. His uncle’s still had some items on them. He sat at the desk and opened the bottom drawer. He found a copy of the bible and he opened it and it was full of money. Peter pocketed the money thinking it might be enough to buy web fluid. Peterkept glancing around the office and he noticed the staff was different. Whitney Chang had moved up a few spots. Eddie Brock looked like he was the senior photographer now. He looked on Eddie’s desk and he could swear he saw a picture of Gwen. Peter shook his head and felt a hand on his shoulder. His instinct was to run, but he recognized the touch. He turned around and saw J. Jonah Jameson ,a man who was like a third father to him.

   “Are you lost son?” Jonah asked in a civil tone.

    Peter tried to make his voice sound different and said, “Can I talk to you alone?”

    Jameson was a little disturbed but he agreed and they walked into his office. Peter shut the door and closed the blinds. Jameson stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed.

   “You have five minutes, to explain why you were going through my dead friends stuff or I will call the police.”

    Peter removed his hood and said in a sarcastic tone “Wow Jonah, is that a way to say welcome back to your godson?”

     Jameson felt like he was hit by a truck. He thought Peter was dead like Ben. He grabbed Peter and held tight. “I thought I lost you boy! Where the hell have you been?”

    “I woke up a few hours ago. I had to get my bearings. That explosion apparently did a number on my chest. I was in a hospital.” Peter lifted his shirt and showed his new scar. “Parker men are known for their scars”

    “Peter, there are some things you need to know.”

    “I know he died Jonah. I will be fine. I just want to start living again and I think thats what Uncle Ben would have wanted.”

    A beep from Jameson’s phone went off. It was his secretary, “Mr. Jameson, your wife is here to see you. Says it is about the search.”

    “Wife? You and Marla get back together for the third time?” Peter joked.

    “No. Peter, stay here and I will be right back.”

    Jameson left the room and Peter saw out the window his Aunt May. She kissed Jameson on the cheek. Peter felt like he was going to be sick. He noticed Jameson’s window was open and he went out and climbed to the roof. Peter was pissed.

    Peter started yelling at the air, “How could they. It’s been three months! The dirt is still not even settled. Peter punched the rock on the roof his hand was bloody. He wiped it off on his shirt and decided it was time to go home.

            Peter made a few pit stops, mainly to get some web fluid ingredients. He saw his old building and climbed up the flights of stairs. And grabbed the key he hid in the laudryroom. He opened his door and was engulfed in cigarette smoke. He looked around and saw shopping bags all around and tons of lingerie sprawled out. Out of the bathroom He saw his best friend. She was wearing her usual work our gear and she looked stunning. Peter smiled. She came at him with a bat. She hit him once in the leg and Peter put his hood down.

   “Mary Jane! It’s me. It’s Peter!” Peter yelled.

    Mary Jane dropped her bat and started to cry. She held Peter tight and said, “Welcome back tiger.”

    Peter held her back but in the back of his head he heard his Uncle Ben say one word to him, “Rise”. Peter held her back tighter and he realized that today would belong to Peter Parker, but tonight would belong to Spider-man.

**Midnight The Roof of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson’s Apartment**

     Peter had spent the last five hours asking questions to Mary Jane. He found out some weird things that pissed him off. Aunt May and J. Jonah Jameson got married two weeks after his Uncle Ben died. Mary Jane wouldn’t answer any questions about Gwen. She told him that they needed to talk. The weirdest thing is that Mary Jane was concerned about how okay Peter was with Ben’s death. Peter lost a father and he didn’t seem to mind. Mary Jane also told him that Peter has a tombstone right next to Uncle Ben’s. 

     Peter felt cold. Not just because he was on the roof in New York in January. He was mad at himself. He had fucked up. He had come back to a world that was ruined and it was like this because he wasn’t the best Spider-man he could be. He wasn’t a symbol. He wasn’t a hero. He tried to think about why he wanted to stop Osborn. He did it because Osborn called him evil. He did it because of his image. He didn’t care about the heroism. He didn’t care about Max Modell’s dying wish. He did it because for the first time in forever, people were cheering for him and Osborn fucked that up. He liked being Spider-man. That’s okay to like being Spider-man, but not having that be your reason, to be a hero.

     Peter had a list. He needed web fluid. He needed a suit. The main thing he needed was an entrance. He wanted to show Osborn and all of HAMMER, that not all men will bend their knee to a bastardized version of America. Peter had done some research while Mary Jane had made them dinner. Tony Stark had one warehouse not yet taken away by HAMMER. All that he would need should be there. He made a running leap and was off.

Bedroom of Mary Jane Watson

     Mary Jane Watson woke up in sweat. She had a nightmare about Peter. The same on she was having for the past three months. She was at his grave and she saw a man above the grave laughing. She looked at the man’s face and it was a skull, but tonight there was no skull. It was Peter. His face was distorted and burnt. He had scarring and what looked like a handprint burnt on his forehead.

    Mary Jane got out of bed and looked for Peter and he wasn’t there. She searched and searched and couldn’t see him anywhere. She looked on the kitchen table and there was a note, “Went out. Be back”. MJ sighed and sat on the couch in the living room. She turned on the TV and saw an ad for the Daily Bugle. It was very low cost since, Norman Osborn blacklisted almost all reporters for the Bugle. It was JJJ saying how they need reporters to find the best stories they got. She looked at an old notebook of Peter’s and thought out loud, “Peter, I think I just found out how you can start paying rent.”

Rock of Ages Warehouses

     Peter entered the warehouse field pretty easily. All he had to do was climb a fence. Peter came to the last Stark Warehouse and his head buzzed. Peter had these buzzes whenever there was danger nearby. He wanted to call them something but he hadn’t really cared enough yet. He noticed there was a lock and he popped his spike and it broke quite easily. The door opened up fast and their went his buzz. Peter jumped up and saw a beam come out of the warehouse.

     Peter jumped down and came in and saw a man in half an Iron-man suit lying on the floor covered and smelling like cheap liquor. Peter strutted in and ripped the armor off him. Stark was one of his idols and some bum using it made him sick. He was able to grab some metal and wrap the bum up in it threw him in a corner. Peter got to work.

     It took three times but Peter perfected his webbing. It would now be able to shoot balls of web to hit people for more damage. He also extended the reach of his web shooters. He had an idea. He added a second device on top of his web shooter. It was full of little blue and red dots that would shoot when Peter used three fingers instead of two. “Spider-tracers” he joked. The bum laughed too. Peter shot him a mean look and got back to work.

    Peter found a box full of super tough fabric. He found the two colors he wanted, red and blue. Jessica Jones said he was the most awkward dude she ever met. She was right. Peter was a nerd. He once made a D&D character called the Scarlet Spider that was red and blue. Peter started to craft the materials. First he did the pants which were primarily blue. He added the boots next. They felt more like socks and he could probably always have them on. He made the gloves next and had to mess up one multiple times to accommodate his spike. He made his shirt next and he was happy with it. It looked dorky as all hell, but Peter was that dork. He made the mask and he  added two white lenses, for a more big eye look. He put the full suit on and looked into the metal of the warehouse. He looked like a huge dork, and that is it. Peter said one word that will forever describe his suit, “Amazing.”

   The bum yelled at Peter, “Why didn’t you use any of the core reactors. You could fly but you made yourself look like someone who makes his own shitty cosplay.”

    Peter looked past the long beard. He looked past the drunkenness and he saw the great Tony Stark.

    Peter went to him and undid his metal trap he caught him in, “What the happened to you Tony?”

    Tony started to cry. “Steve was my best friend and I killed him. I was in that suit. Osborn that son of a bitch hacked it and I had to do all the motions and I killed my best friends. Then I was blamed for the fall. Then Osborn uses my tech to kill hundreds of thousands of people. I deserve to die.”

    Peter slapped Tony. “You are TONY MOTHERFUCKING STARK!! When your dad was murdered you didn’t stop. When you were trapped in a cave with a bucket of scaps you made a fucking IRON-MAN armor. My father was murdered and I was fighting Osborn and he handed my ass to me. That helicarrier landed on me, but yet I rose. Now stand up and put that brain to use. Be the man that all us gaming, tech loving, virgins love. Steve’s death isn’t your fault. You didn’t kill him. A bastard who thinks he is god did. He will pay. When you get kicked off the horse. You get back on. You rise up. You RISE. Tony are you going to wallow in self-pity or are you going to drink yourself into a stupor? Steve would have wanted you to rise. That’s what I am doing. I could have bowed to the new world, but this is just the wreckage of a madman’s world. RISE TONY!”

    “Leave me alone kid. I need to work.” Tony said with a newfound costume.

     Peter went to the door and Tony said, “With a costume like that, virgin is what everyone will think. So who are you?”

     “I am the man who ripped the tips of Norman Osborn’s ears off. I am the Amazing Spider-man, a so called terrorist like you Tony.”

    “So what is the Amazing Spider-man going to do?”

    “What else? Amaze the masses. They think I died. I only grew stronger.”

    “Thanks kid.”

     “If you really want to thank me, then go on Daily Bugle Live and tell your side of the story.”

    “Will do. Thanks kid. ‘

    They both heard police sirens drive by. They looked each other in the eyes and Peter thwipped away. Peter began swinging to the crime scene and hid himself from all cameras and people. He saw a showdown between the police and two Meta humans it appeared. The police were losing. Peter thought to himself out loud as he swung down to save the day, “Peter, don’t fuck this up.”

    Peter glanced at the two Meta’s and saw that one was wearing a yellow and red suit and was shooting sonic’s somehow and the other was lighting the streets on fire. Peter swung straight into the man in red and yellow and knocked him into a news van. Peter landed and face the fire dude.

    “So you’re a flamer? What did this street ever do to you? Why you gotta burn it?”

    The man started lighting all of Spider-man on fire but he was to fast and he jumped around avoiding the fire. The man yelled, “Shocker get out of here I will hold off the hero.”

    “I’m gone Pyro!” the man known as Shocker yelled running away.

     Spider-man shot a tracer and it landed on the back of Shocker. Now he could focus all his attention on Pyro. Peter gritted his teeth and ran straight towards Pyro. He punched him in the jaw and he fell down. Pyro was able to shoot fire on the nearby vehicles and they weren’t about to explode. Peter could feel the buzz in his head and it was driving him insane. He jumped into the air using his webs and the cars exploded beneath him. He was in the air when he saw multiple helicopters watching the fight. Some were news. Most were police and HAMMER. Pyro climbed up a fire escape and Spider-man was now waiting at the top. As soon as Pyro climbed up, Spider-man punched him in the face.

    “Why are you doing this?” Peter yelled.

     Pyro spit on Spider-man. All of the lights were on Spider-man. Peter looked up and saw that the world was awating what he would do with the injured Pyro. Peter attached web to Pyro’s pants and threw him down the side of the building being held up by his pants. Peter felt his buzz. 

    The police and HAMMER opened fire and Peter started running away. He ran and ran over rooftops jumping between bullets and gunfire. Peter made a very fast running jump and shot a web and thwipped away losing the police in his dust. Spider-man was back.

    Peter was swinging and following his tracer through what he now named spider-sense, to a nightclub in Little Italy. It was named “The Fist.” He perched on the rooftop on the opposite side of the club.

    Peter said aloud, “What a wretched hive of scum and villainy.”

     Peter knew that if people saw some dude in a red and blue unitard break into nightclub that the bad dudes would leave. Peter Parker would have to make a visit tomorrow night. Peter looked at one of the many clocks and saw it was six a.m. It may be time for sleep. Peter swung home and hid his gear on the roof and he came and crashed on his couch.

     Peter couldn’t sleep. Even with the door open Mary Jane snored so loud that he even webbed his ears and her snoring still went through. Peter got on her computer and tried to catch up on the past. Max Modell survived oddly. Don’t know how. He is in HAMMER custody. Same with Bobby Drake, his court date is soon. Carol Danvers isn’t the leader of the Avengers. The Avengers are now considered a terrorists group. Led by some ex thug named Luke Cage, some heroes are working for Osborn. People are wanting Norman for president. Looking that up made Peter want to throw up.  His hands danced over the letters to spell Gwen. Peter eventually did and the main item was a wedding announcement. Gwen was married. Married to and Eddie Brock. The name sounded familiar.  He was a photographer at the Daily Bugle.

    “The fuck!” Peter yelled aloud.

    Mary Jane walked out of the bedroom in her nighty and saw Peter was pissed. She looked at the computer and saw the picture of Gwen and Eddie. Peter cracked his knuckles. His spike wanted to pop out but he wouldn’t let it. Peter actually hated the spike and it made him feel angrier when he used it.

    “Peter. There are things that happened while you were away. If you have any questions I will answer them all and I will tell you anything.” Mary Jane said in a soft tone.

   They both sat on the couch and Mary Jane hugged him quickly.

     “Why is it that I come back and my aunt and now ex girlfriend are married? Not together that sounds weird, let me rephrase. Why are they with other people? How can you move on so fast?”

    “Peter you haven’t wanted to talk about your uncle at all. He was like your dad. You come back and find out he was dead and you show no emotion.”

    “I knew before I got hurt.”

   “I am sorry tiger. I didn’t know. See you need to tell me things too.”

     “Did you go to the weddings?”

     “Yes. Both. I was a bridesmaid for Gwen. She and I have actually become friends. Your Aunt’s was small. Jolly Jonah only invited me, his son, and a few Bugle people.”

     “Are they happy?”

   “Peter, Yes. They are. People grieve differently. Remember when I told you, that you had a tombstone. Well you also had a funeral.” Mary Jane started sniffling. “I had to bury my best friend. I thought you were gone and then today you come back and your all scarred in the front and you just leave in the middle of the night”

    “I just went on a walk Mary Jane. I spent three months in a bed. I wasn’t looking forward to sleeping again.” Peter laughed. “I also can’t sleep with the way you snore.”

    Mary Jane punched Peter in the side and they laughed.

     “Peter I have tomorrow planned out for us. A way to get you back in society. First I am going to go and help you buy a nice suit, and then I have a job interview for you. If you get it, which you will we can party. Go to a club or something. I rearranged all my shoots for you. Not every day a friend comes back from the dead.”

    “Job? Where?”

    “The Daily Bugle.”

    “No.” Peter said quickly.

   “Why? Its perfect. You know the building. You wrote the script for the website and besides. You are alive now and you will need money. You can’t just live off my dime like a mistress forever.”

   “It’d be nice though. Fine I will go, but when Jonah says no, I will find my own job.”

     Mary Jane got up and said, “Deal now get some sleep. I want to get up early.”

   “Well maybe if you didn’t snore so bad.”

     “Shut up and get some rest tiger.”

    Peter lay down on the couch and smiled. The people he loved where happy. They were happy without him though. Did his coming back mean drama for these people he loved? His mind raced and he fell asleep.

     Peter woke up and could hear screaming. He looked up and saw Mary Jane fiddling with a newspaper and trying to whack something. Peter jumped into action and saw broken glass and the spider that bit him. It crawled quickly to Peter and climbed up his leg and onto his shoulder. Mary Jane looked confused.

    “Peter I have been feeding that stupid thing for months and it never tried to get out until today. It must know your back.”

    “Maybe.” Peter said through his teeth.

      Peter sat in down on the coffee table and Mary Jane got a new jar to put it in. Peter shut the jar and locked eyed with the spider. It was like it the spider was trying to communicate with him. Peter looked away and saw Mary Jane putting on makeup. Not that she needed it he thought.

    “Peter we are meeting your aunt later today. She wants to talk to you. I still can’t believe you just bolted from the Daily Bugle. Also why was Jameson your first stop? Not moi?”

     “I really don’t know. Besides I didn’t know you were here. So what plans do we have today?”

    “First thing is getting you a nice suit. Then the Bugle then your aunt and then we can meet up at a club later in the night. Any ideas?”

    “Let’s go to The Fist.” Peter said without doubt.

     “Peter? Really? It is like a whore house but with less class and civility.”

     “Hey I am on the rebound and I have heard things about it that sound nice.”

    “Was it the whores?”

      “No… “

     Mary Jane finished up with her makeup and Peter said he would meet her at the nearest Men’s Warehouse. She left and Peter grabbed a backpack from his closet and went the the roof and grabbed his gear. He climbed down the roof and walked to the store. Mary Jane was very controlling on what he could wear. She ended up picking out a nice dark grey suit with a black tie. In the dressing room, Peter put the suit on over his Spider-man suit. It was hot but he could deal.

Offices of the Daily Bugle.

      Peter saw the small crew of reporters. He saw Whitney Chang, a talented reporter with a love of Iron-man. She rubbed her eyes when saw Peter. She went up to him and Mary Jane.

     “Peter Parker?”

      “Yeah?”

     “I thought your ass was dead.”

       Peter rubbed his arms and said, “Well no, just hurt.”

      “What are you doing at this dead paper?”

      “Job. Why is it dead?”

     “You haven’t heard from your new daddy? He got decked and blackballed by Norman Osborn after defending the dudes involved in what fucked you up.”

      “Hmmm. Why did he defend them?”

       “Facts. Parker. Norman had none. Just his word. Jameson is a good guy once you get past the moustache. Well, he you should go talk to him.”

    Peter left Whitney and Mary Jane to talk. Peter walked in Jameson’s office and saw Eddie Brock talking to Jameson. Peter had a feeling in his arm. He wanted to pop his spike and shove it in Brocks head. His arm started to shake and he grabbed it. Eddie walked up with a big smile.

    “Good to see you Parker. Hope you don’t ruin our reputation like your uncle did.” Eddie said with a hint of sarcasm.

    Peter closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Eddie left and closed the door and Peters arm stopped hurting. He was however pissed at what his uncle was accused of.

   “Peter it is good to see you.” Jameson said in a happy tone.

    “What about my uncle.” Peter responded.

     “Peter sit down we need to talk.”

    Both men sat down and Jameson began to speak, “Your uncle was my best friend. Ben was a great man, but he had a weak spot.”

    “What was it?”

    “You. He loved you Peter and he would do anything for you.”

     Peter knew this. His uncle had gotten in trouble before because of Peter. He shut down the whole Kravinoff Zoo on one article. Peter knew whatever Jameson was going to tell him would be sad and not like his uncle but one hundred percent true.

    “He let himself get claimed by a madman. He took money from Wilson Fisk and in exchange wouldn’t print some stories. He died because he… Well he was murdered. Peter, the police had evidence that Wilson Fisk killed him because he tried to back out.”

    Peter thought to himself and then asked, “Who is Wilson Fisk? His name sounds familiar?”

    “He considers himself a businessman. He believes to be above the law and Calls himself the Kingpin of Crime. All these years we could have got him but your uncle stopped us. He kills people who get in his way. Your uncle died trying to give us a chance. We believehe was murdered in Wilson’s club.”

    Peter was determined, he said without a beat, “Is his club “The Fist””

    “Yes. Peter I am so glad to have you back. Don’t do anything stupid.”

      Peter thought to himself. Attack on the city, a man retreats to the club where his uncle was murdered. It was too coincidental. Peter looked out the window and saw Mary Jane outside sitting and praying. She really cared for him and Peter made a decision.

    “Mr. Jameson. I am sorry for how I have been acting but I would like to apply for a position.”

     “How does a reporter on nine dollars an hour sound?”

    “Like terrible pay, but I will take it.”

    They shook hands and Peter gave Jameson a hug. He felt bad for the way he had treated him in regards for his aunt.

    “You start tomorrow at eight. Don’t be late.”

    Peter left the room and him and Mary Jane left and headed to go and meet his aunt. A moment that he was dreading, but he knew had to be done. Peter thought it was going to be awkward talking in front of his own tombstone.

Forest Hill Cemetery

      “Here Lies Peter Parker. Beloved Son, Nephew, Friend” Mary Jane read aloud.

   “Mary Jane that is so normal. Peter replied. “Why doesn’t it say something like “Heres a dude who was able to survive a tiger attack and be awesome in science”?”

    “Tiger. You will never get to mess with my headstone.”

   Peter heard footsteps and then he heard his name being called. He saw his Aunt May and despite all the lies and deceit she had told him, he felt like a child again. They hugged and she didn’t want to let go. Mary Jane walked over to a bench to give them company.

   “It is so good to see you Peter.” Aunt May said with tears of joy.

    “It’s good to see you too” Peter said through his teeth

    Peter loved his aunt. He really did. He just didn’t know he could trust her. After her and his uncle had a fight she just left to go to Boston for a couple of months. Then he comes back toafter his incident and she is married to her husband’s best friend. Peter felt like he was living in a soap opera.

    “Mary Jane said you got hurt.”

    “Yeah Aunt May. My stomach was cut pretty bad. Its better now.”

      “I thought I loss you honey.” Aunt May felt the distance. She knew now would be the time. “Peter I have a gift for you. You can call it a welcome back if you want.” She handed him a key and kissed his forehead. “I don’t live there anymore and the rent will be manageable for you.”

   Peter saw the key and realized it was for his old home in Forest Hills. Peter smiled and hugged his Aunt back. Maybe he could learn to forgive her.

    “Don’t ever leave me like that again.”

    “I won’t Aunt May.”

    Aunt May and Peter separated. Peter walked with Mary Jane to his old house. Peter used the key and it was barren except for his old room and a couch in the living room. Peter thought it was perfect. Mary Jane left Peter to move something’s around. She said she would pick him up at nine to go to “The Fist” even though she didn’t want to go. Peter sat down on his old room and pulled out his web-shooters. He then looked at the clock. He had a few hours. He began to tinker with them and his spike wanted to pop out whenever he thought of Wilson Fisk. Peter wanted to make sure he would pay.

**The Forest Hills Home of Peter Parker 8:30 P.M**

     Peter Parker was in his old bedroom sitting on his bed. He had finished fine tuning his web-shooters hours ago, but something felt wrong. He felt wrong. It was his arm. Where his spike would pop out was in serious pain. Peter took off his suit jacket, shirt, and the top half of his Spider-man suit and threw it on his bed.

     He looked at himself in the mirror. There were black marks on his veins leading back to where his spike would pop out. In his mind images flashed of Eddie Brock with Gwen, Wilson Fisk killing his uncle, Mary Jane crying over his death, Aunt May dying, and they made the black streaks grow longer. Peter kept holding out, but he gave in and popped his spike and the veins disappeared automatically. It was like ecstasy with his spike out. His own body released endorphins. Peter breathed heavily and saw that his fists were clinched. He was pissed and so full of rage. He started to throw his dresser and punching walls. Peter then knocked over a frame. He stopped his rampage and saw that it was a picture of Mary Jane, Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and himself at Disney World. Peter laughed and smiled. He spike went back into his skin and he fell on his bed.

     Peter said aloud, “Great. Another fucking problem.” God? Why do you do this? Can’t I have a good day before I am given something else to deal with.”

    Peter heard his doorbell. He made sure his spider gear was covered up and walked down the stairs thinking it was Mary Jane and opened the door. What he saw was a cute young asain woman about his height with long black hair in a ESU Sweater and blue jeans. Peter realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt at that moment. It looked like she preferred it this way.

    She began to speak, “Hi. My name is Cindy Moon. I was jogging I heard noises and just wanted to make sure that everything was ok.”

     Peter stuttered and said, “Yeah. Everything is good. A dresser of mine fell over. That must have been what you heard.”

     “I heard yelling.”

     “It fell on me.”

       “Sure... You okay dude?

     “Yeah…” Peter tried to make conversation. “So I can tell by your chest you go to ESU.” He just realized how that sounded. “I mean your sweatshirt.”

       She laughed “Yeah I do go to ESU. I’m a journalism major.”

      “That’s funny, I am technically now a reporter.”

      “Where at?”

      “The Daily Bugle”

    She looked surprised, “Wow.. I am sorry to hear that. That place has been struggling I have heard. I just realized I never got your name.”

     “Oh sorry, I am Peter Parker.”

       “Nice to meet you Peter.”

      “Nice to meet you Cindy.”

      Peter and Cindy heard a cell phone ring. Cindy grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at it.

     “Listen I have to go Peter but,” She grabbed a pen out of her pocket and then grabbed his hand and wrote her number on it “Call me sometime.”

     Peter smiled and as she left he said back to her, “I will.”

     Peter shut the door and walked back up to his room. He wrote her number down in a notepad and his room. Peter put on the top part of his Spider-man suit, and dressed up for his night. He walked downstairs and decided to sit on the steps of his new but old home. He heard the laughter of children and the sound of thunder. Mary Jane pulled up in a taxi and yelled for Peter to get in

Little Italy The Fist 9:30 PM

     Mary Jane was very surprised to be at a club early, and at a club Peter wanted to go to. She knew that he had changed in the few months before his accident, but she didn’t know how much. The way Gwen described him was the same as she had remembered him. He was a sweet, caring, and dorky guy. He felt darker to her now, but at the same time, like a light in the darkness. She hadn’t told Peter this, but her modelling career was going well all because of a picture he took of her. She owed her new lavish lifestyle to him and Peter was so proud of her. She loved him, which is also something Gwen pointed out to her. Mary Jane in her heart had always loved Peter and she knew that he has always been a conflicted man who has never had any true determination until he was backed against a wall, but she loved him anyway. Peter is her hero, her tiger.

      Peter was surveying the club at the bar as Mary Jane danced the night away. Not many people had arrived yet, but there was one man in the corner that would check his watch over and over. He had short blonde hair and was wearing a blue party suit. He reminded Peter of Bobby Drake in a way, but taller.

     Peter ordered a drink and wasn’t carded which surprised him. He ordered his Uncles favorite drink. Scotch. He tried to take a drink but his spider-sense buzzed. He kept trying to drink but his spider sense kept going off. He ordered different drinks and it triggered his sense on each one. Peter finally came to the revelation that his spider-sense didn’t want him to drink. Mary Jane sat next to him.

     “Why do you have so many full drinks?”

      “They smell nice. How is the dancing?”

      “It would be better if you would dance with me, you know. You wanted to come here.”

      “Ok, Mary Jane I will dance, but you know I am a terrible dancer.”

      A bulky man in brown and grey pinstripe suit came up to Peter.

     “Are you Peter Parker?”

      Peter nodded.

       “Mr. Fisk would like you to come speak with him.”

    Peter wanted this, but he didn’t know if this would be the best way to get in, on Fisk’s terms. Still he had the opportunity.

    “Sure. I hate pissing off rich dudes. Be right back Mary Jane.”

     Peter walked away and Mary Jane sat at the bar in front of all of Peter’s various drinks. The blonde in the corner kept staring at his watch and muttered, “Almost time.”

     Peter was guided into a big office room. He saw six cages with exotic dancer in each one naked dancing and moaning. Peter was more than a little disturbed. He sat in a chair right across from Wilson Fisk. Wilson Fisk turned around in his chair and smiled seeing Peter.

     “Peter Parker. It is good to see you are alive. If tigers and explosions can’t kill you what can?”

       “Sorry trade secret. Is there something you want from me Mr. Fisk?”

      “I would like to have the same professional deal with you that I had with your uncle.”

     Peter gritted his teeth, he wanted to pop his spike so bad, “What deal was that?”

    “I give you money and you don’t publish some stories or publish some. In your case though you will be paid less since the Daily Bugle is in a decline.”

     “I am not for sale Mr. Fisk.”

     “Everyone has a price Peter. You were your Uncles.” Wilson snapped and a man brought a briefcase over to Wilson. “I want you to see something you Uncle helped me do.”

      Wilson stood up with the briefcase and unloaded an unholy amount of cocaine on his desk. It was white as snow and Wilson grabbed a handful.

     “When I was an up in comer. I had one thing. Money. This is some of the best shit money can get. Your Uncle gave me the location for this and I gave him some money and that saved your life. My empire is because of your uncle and you are alive because of me. Don’t you see. I own you. I am responsible for your life.”

       Two men came up from behind Peter. He sensed them but he let them grabbed him. They pressed his face into the cocaine and his sense was blaring so hard it was like a balloon popped in his brain. Peter’s face was pulled out and he sneezed and coughed. Wilson laughed. Peters face was covered in cocaine.

     “I don’t give a shit if my uncle was your second in command. I am not helping you.” Peter yelled. The men sat Peter back in his chair.

     “Where you are sitting right now, is where I slit his throat and he talked about responsibility while you swear at me.”

     The spike burned in Peter’s arm, “What did he say?”

     “I think it was with great power, come great responsibility. What does it matter?”

     “Everything, Kingpin, everything.”

    Kingpin smiled “We will talk soon Peter. If we don’t we can always talk with Mary Jane Watson, May Parker, Jameson again, your pregnant friend Gwen, your sister Teresa. I can kill whoever I want.”

     Wilson ordered the boys to take Peter back downstairs. They threw him in the middle of the dance floor. Mary Jane and the blonde guy in the corner both rushed to help him.

    “Peter what the hell happened to you?”

    “Mary Jane, I need you to go home. Or better yet go to the police and tell them..”

    Peter was interrupted by the blonde man, “Did Fisk do something to you?”

     “Yeah dude, no offense I don’t know you, go away.”

    The blonde man grabbed his watch and hit a button underneath. Peter heard him talk into his watch.

     “This is Torch to Avengers. Kingpin attacked a civilian. Dude looks pissed, angry, and face is covered in cocaine. We need to attack now.”

    Mary Jane helped Peter up even though he didn’t need it. He felt fine. The cocaine didn’t even faze him he hoped. After a few minutes of berating he got her to go to Aunt Mays.  She left and thought Peter was right behind him. Peter ran into an alley and changed into full Spider-man attire. He shot up to the roof and saw Wilson Fisk standing overlooking the city next to over a dozen men in red ninja garb.

     Spider-man yelled in a goofier tone, “Yo, King, you can’t just go and try to take over New York. You know it’s going to end up a prison state anyway. Haven’t you seen the movie?  
     Kingpin laughed, “I like you. Which mighty avenger are you?”

     “Not an Avenger, just a dude who loves spandex and kicking bald dude’s asses.”

      “Cute. You must be Spider-man then, someone with a bigger price on his head than most actual assassins. You have never fought the Hand before have you?”

     “No, but I watch a bunch of TMNT and they fought the foot, so I think that sounds fair.

    “Come to die Spider-man.”

      “How original” Spider-man yelled going in to fight the multiple ninjas. 

**Ravencroft Institute**

       Dr. Ashley Kafka has had a terrible night. Her husband is pulling overtime and will not be able to come pick her up and now one of her new trouble patients had been acting up. Dr. Kafka walked into a white padded room and saw the troubled girl. She had long black hair, which was untamed as of lately. She was saying something and Dr. Kafka couldn’t understand her.

     “Adriana. It is Dr. Kafka. Have you taken your medicine today”

      Adriana stood up and looked at Dr. Kafka, “The Bride has made contact with the  Champion, soon I will be free to rule the web. Morlun will come and he will take the Bride, he will break the Champion and I will take place as **THE QUEEN**.”

      Dr. Kafka left the room and locked the door behind her. A nurse came up to her with a look of uncertainty.

    “Doctor? What other names has she said now?”

    “She mentioned Morlun, the Bride, the Champion, and the Queen again. This time she never mentioned the Lover, the Brother, the Other, or the Scion.”

     “She is getting worse. When did she have this breakdown?”

      “About three months ago in Iraq. Killed several men in her unit… with her bare hands.”

      “Damn. Any clue why she is having this?”

       “No. She was just a marine that maybe snapped under the pressure. Poor girl.”

        The nurse walked away and looked into Adriana Soria’s room one last time and she could see her talking to a man in a suit. She looked again and saw nothing. It was probably her imagination. She hoped.

     Wilson Fisk never expected that the vigilante, Spider-man would be someone to come and fight him tonight. He expected Luke Cage’s new Avengers. He thought that Spider-man died months ago. How did the spider know that he had a shipment tonight? How? Wilson didn’t care as much as he thought. The Hand would kill him soon anyway.

      Peter never thought an open hand punch could hurt so much, but he was wrong. He was fighting eight of the ninjas in red garb and they were tough. He lunged at one and used his sense to dodge attacks. Was grabbed by two and pinned to the ground. He kicked up and knocked one off the top of the roof. Peter freaked and used the two pining him down to knock each other out as he jumped off the roof after the falling ninja. He grabbed him and his sense buzzed as a knife became lodged in his shoulder. He let go of the wall he gripped two and tried to web the falling ninja but couldn’t. Peter saw a helicopter start to land on the roof. He crawled as fast as he could and he saw Wilson Fisk getting away. He shot a tracer on the helicopter and saw that it landed and he realized he was circled by more than a dozen of the ninjas. Peter felt like more people were watching him.

    “Can’t we just stop this, listen to some Rush, and talk about our feelings?” Peter pleaded.

     All the ninjas pulled out katana’s. Peter knew they didn’t like Rush from that display. Peter felt the tingle in his arm and popped his spike. The ninjas didn’t even blink at his display. Peter saw in the distance the same ninja he thought he killed come back up on the roof.

    “So you guys are immortal? Good to know.”

      “Peter heard a voice in his head, “Unleash the spider, not the man, Become one, not the other”

     Peter jumped at one ninja and spiked him in the head. Blood splattered all around him. The voice echoed in his head, “Good” Peter started to basically sword fight with the ninjas and he was winning. He was aggressive and brutal. Peter stabbed one in the stomach and web two others to the roof. Four down he thought.  Nine to go.

    Two came and bum rushed him and one pulled the knife out of his back and threw it at him. Peter grabbed another ninja and made sure he caught it with his face. Peter kicked one off the roof and webbed his foot to the roof so he wouldn’t fall. Seven left. Three ran at him and overpowered him or so they thought. Peter unleashed the spider. He ripped his gloves off and for two of them he grabbed their faces and using his sticky fingers, ripped the skin off of their faces down to the bone.  The five remaining began to run at him but were all stopped in an instance. One was burned up, one got an arrow to the face, another was shot multiple times, the last two tried to run but were stopped by a big buff black man who decked them.

    Peter felt like he was just hit by a truck. He fell to his knees, put his gloves on, and was hoping to avoid what fight he was about to have.

    The big buff guy came up to Peter and said, “We need to have a talk Spider-man” As soon as that was said Peter felt a punch to his face, knocking him unconscious.

**Avengers Current HQ 4:00 AM**

     Peter felt cold water hit his chest and he woke up. He had his vision go in and out and he saw multiple people looking at him. He noticed he wasn’t wearing his Spider-man top and that his wounds were sutured up. He also just realized he was handcuffed to a railing. Peter looked closely at the men that surrounded him. There were at least four. One was the buff black dude that punched him. One he recognized, that was the blonde dude from the club that was annoying. Wait he recognized Hawkeye. The last dude was, not a dude, it was a woman, with long blonde hair and two guns strapped to her belt and a bo staff on her back.

     The buff dude came up and said, “Spider-man, you are going to answer some questions all of us have for you and you are going to answer truthfully. Do you understand?”

     “Sure. Why not, I love being hit, and dragged somewhere I don’t know, stripped, handcuffed and being told what to do.”

     “We kept your mask on. First question. Why were you attacking Wilson Fisk?”

     “I saw him and was thinking, I really hate big bald dudes and he was the closest one around.” No one laughed. “Tough room. Okay he is the Kingpin and I saw him beat up a guy right after saying how he killed his uncle.”

    The blonde from the club stepped forward, “That is true. Some dude looked like shit after being pulled out of Fisk’s office. He ran off. Never got a name.”

    The buff dude said, “What do you have to do with the terrorist attack that happened three months ago.”

     “I was trying to stop it. It was originally going to be me, Captain Marvel and a few more Avengers, but Osborn showed up and ruined that plan. He said he would kill Captain Marvel if I didn’t surrender. I went with them, Norman Osborn turned himself into what I would call a Green Goblin, he beat me mercilessly and Iceman failed to stop the carrier from falling. I fucked up and people died. I am trying to be a better hero now though and I know I can do good.”

    The man grabbed the handcuffs and broke them with his hands, “Names Luke Cage. The the blonde over there is Johnny Storm aka Human Torch. Hawkeye vouched for you hes over there. His wife Mockingbird is too. We are the Avengers.”

    Peter stood up and saw his top and put it on, “So am I free to go or are you going to punch me again?”

     Luke looked him in the eyes, “You were brutal to those members of the Hand tonight. I don’t mean just tough on them. I mean you were wanting blood.”

    “Immortal means cant die. Did you see me save one from falling only to get stabbed in the back? Probably not. When I fight I try not to have anyone die. Don’t judge me.”

     “When I have hundred of thousands of people dead because I screw up you can say tnat. You are a newbie and ruined my operation tonight. Now we have no way of finding where his shipment may have gone.”

    Without thinking Peter popped his spike. Luke gave a come at me look and Peter popped it back in. He right now hated Luke so showing him up would be awesome to Peter.

    “Wrong, Luke. No matter how much I want to hit you right now, we are oddly on the same side. I have a tracker on the helicopter he went away on. I can find him and I will.”

    “Give me your tech so we can find him.”

    “Can’t”

    “Why not?”

   “The tech is my brain. Only I can sense the trackers. So can I go or are you going to bring up my past mistakes. Wait… weren’t you a heroin addict?”

    Luke grabbed Peter and hoisted him in the air against the wall. The others pulled Luke off Peter and Johnny Storm stuck in the middle of the two.

    Johnny stated to them both,”You are both right and wrong. Luke. We did just watch him fight. You blame his brutality but that was only til he was being overrun. Spider-man we did kidnap you or whatever but you have to understand where we are coming from. We are being hunted daily by Norman Osborn and HAMMER. They took my fucking sister. Norman seems like a god. When you reappeared fighting Pyro and Shocker, it was like hope or something. We have the truth now, but I say we divide and conquer. Luke you Hawkeye and Mockingbird try to free Iceman. Me and the web head go after Kingpin.’ Johnny looked at them all “Deal?”

    At once they all said, “Deal”

     Johnny continued, “Spidey we need to know who you are. You need to trust us and we need to trust you. We may have got off on the wrong foot but this is like a leap of faith or whatever. I am Johnny Storm. I used to be part of the Fantastic Four, until Reed and Ben were sucked into the Negative Zone. My sister was taken by HAMMER because of her newer job at Horizon Labs. That’s my life.

    Luke Cage stepped forward, “ I was addicted to heroin and ended up in jail. Tests turned me into this. I have been clean since jail and I am just trying to make up for my past mistakes.

    Hawkeye stepped forward, “Clint Barton, Ex-SHIELD, used to be a carny. That’s my whole life really.

    Mockingbird said, “Bobbi Morse, Ex-SHIELD, married to an ex carny.”

    Peter took off his mask, “Peter Parker. I was bitten by a spider. My life is a lot more boring than yours I believe.”

    Johnny said, “You were the dude Kingpin pushed around.”

    “Yeah. He also had me do cocaine.” Peter said putting his mask on. “So let’s go some bad

guys. I have work soon.”

          Peter and Johnny searched for hours and couldn’t find the helicopter. They stopped for a little and decided to get some rest. Johnny followed Peter back to the alley near The Fist where his clothes were and they walked to Peters house. They actually got along surprisingly well. Peter decided he would let Johnny stay with him until they caught the Kingpin Johnny laid on the couch in his front room as Peter hurried to get ready and go to his first day of work. Peter was excited to work, but then he thought of Eddie Brock and the blackness grew back in his veins near his spike.

**Avengers HQ 9:00 AM**

          Clint Barton never liked talking about his feelings. He was right now shooting at targets of Norman Osborn and he hated the man, but he would never tell anyone how he really felt about him. Osborn destroyed his life. His wife was beaten by his drones and she hasn’t been the same since. She is still Bobbi Morse, but she is distant. The only reason either of them are alive right now is because of that Spider-man guy. Clint put down his bow and put his hands on his face. When they watched Spider-man fight the Hand, he was strong, but he had no talent, no finesse Fighting to Clint had always been like a dance. Spider-man needed a style to fight with. He needed a trainer. He hated to think this, but the kid is good and wants to help, but he won’t last out there long if he doesn’t learn. Clint started as a carny to a thief and finally to a hero. 

    Bobbi Morse walked into the room as Clint. She smiled at him and grabbed some boxes from the corner. Clint watched as she struggled to carry them. He went to help her. She nudged the box away from him and left in a fuss. Clint needed to get out of here. He loved his wife, but being cramped in a warehouse was killing him. He slipped on some normal civilian clothes and headed out. He remembered the name of Spider-man, Peter Parker. Johnny had called him and told him where he worked. Clint had been in the same place. Angry at the world, hating all authority, wanting to change the world even though you would rather see it burn, who else would be better to train him? Cap? Maybe. But he’s dead.

**Offices of the Daily Bugle**

    Peter Parker arrived three minutes late to his first day of work as a reporter for the Daily Bugle. He sat at his desk then he realized he had no clue what to do. Peter got up and went in Jameson’s office. Jonah looked up and had a pissed of face.

     “Parker. Mary Jane came over last night in a huff. She says you two went out to celebrate your life and you got manhandled.” Jonah punched his desk. “Are you fucking stupid? You go to the place where your uncle was murdered and worse you brought Mary Jane? Why did you do this? Do you have a death wish?”

    Peter came to the realization he didn’t know that his Uncle was murdered their until last night. In fact he finally got most of the info from the killer himself. He needed a way to tunr this so he didn’t look like a dick to his new uncle/boss. “I wasn’t there because of my uncle”

     Jonah was intrigued, “Then why?”

     “I was being a reporter and following a lead. The Shocker was said to have gone there after his fight.”

     “Oh yeah the Spider-man story. Peter, you are stupid. Everyone in the minds knew that was where Shocker went. Hell I knew it. The Fist is not a nice place. What did you and Fisk talk about?”

     “He told me that he wanted the same deal with me that my uncle had. He told me how he slit his throat.”

    “What did you say?”

      “I told him to fuck off.”

      “Good boy. Never go their again.” Jonah looked at Peter and said, “Why did you actually come in here?”

     “Honestly. What am I supposed to do?”

      “Go to Whitney Chang and she will hand out your reports for this week. She also has a welcome back gift for you from Mary Jane. Mary Jane wanted to give it to you this morning but she is kind of pissed you ditched her.”

     “Yeah. I feel bad about that.”

     “Okay. Now get out of my office.”

    Peter walked towards Whitney Chang and she was ecstatic. She was jumping up and down while watching footage of his fight with Pyro and the Hand. He looked at the footage and wanted to throw up. He looked like such a nerd. He was punching terribly and just basically slapping real hard. Eddie Brock was laughing.

    “Look at that dude fight. He is the super terrorist? Hahahaha.”

    Peter was about to say something but was cut off by Whitney Chang, “SHUT THE FUCK UP BROCK!!!” This so called terrorist saved our lives here if you remember. We would all be dead you prick, now go take pictures like a good photo monkey.”

    Eddie left in a fit and Peter stared in disbelief at Whitney Chang. She looked at him and Peter’s eyes grew wide.

    “Get used to my mouth Parker. And don’t diss on Spidey in front of me. Dudes a hero, not some terrorist.”

     “I think I love you.”

      “I know. Peter your box is on your desk and I need you to stop by Oscorp for the annual press conference. It’s boring as hell but hey, Osborn may answer one of your questions if you’re lucky.”

    “Thanks Whitney.”

    Peter sat at his desk and opened the shoe box that Mary Jane had prepared for him. The first thing that stood out were his glasses. They had a broken frame but he would always wear them. He lost them months before in Mary Jane’s old apartment. He chuckled and put them on. His eyes were fine. They must have been fake lenses. He still loved them though. He saw a cell phone in the box. He picked it up and saw that all the numbers he used were in there. His background was of a Bengal tiger. He saw his uncle’s notepad, and a press pass made specifically for Peter.  Peter put it around his neck and stood up going to go to the press conference, early for once. He waited for the elevator and he stopped in his tracks. He saw Gwen. His heart was torn. He looked at her closer and she was sitting at Eddies desk.

     “Parker leave her be.” He said to himself. “Fuck it”

    Peter walked up to Gwen. She turned around and had a half smile, “Hey Peter.”

     Peter’s mind was racing. If she came back from the supposed dead he would say more than just fucking “Hey Gwen” Then Peter looked at her stomach. She had either ate a baby horse or was pregnant. His mind wanted to explode.

    “How are you doing Peter?” she asked in almost monotone voice.

    “Are you pregnant?” He asked in quick reply.

     “Yep. Three and a half months. I was going to tell you but I didn’t know how to. I made Mary Jane promise not to tell you.”

    “Well she didn’t. Wait did you say and a half?”

     “Yes Peter. Can we have this discussion like adults?”

     “You cheated on me with Brock and he got you pregnant so you two got shot-gunned married?”

     “We actually do love each other. Peter I felt terrible when I found out, but I have had time to reflect and I am not sorry.”

   Peter felt like the helicarrier fell on him again.

    “I looked back at our relationship and I wasn’t as happy as I could have been. You were smart and you were handsome, but I needed a man. You were like a boy. You weren’t strong enough for me Peter.”

    “Gwen…”

    “Besides you cheated on me too.”

      “What the fuck are you talking about?”

    “Mary Jane. I know about you too. She is a nice girl. I am glad you have each other.”

     “Mary Jane is my best friend. I would never cheat on you.” Peter looked at his watch and continued, “If you want to mock me more than do so but I have a job to do.”

    “You came to me Peter.” She reminded him

     “Bye Gwen, hope you are happy with the jackass and his bastard.”

     Peter left in a fit of rage. Not man enough? Peter felt like his heart was torn up and spit on. He kept walking and walking until he got to the Oscorp press conference. He walked in and sat down and listened to Osborn talk for over an hour. Peter felt the sting in his spike. He wanted to give in so bad. Just smelling Osborn’s aftershave made him want to get the spike out.

    Not much Osborn said was all that interesting. He understood this was why a first day man like Peter was stuck with it. He did however hear the name Spider-man and Peter paid more attention.

   “This Spider-man is a plague on all of us. He has killed thousands of people and now he thinks he can swing back in our world. HAMMER and I will not have it. There is a bounty on his head. Twenty Million dead. If you have any information on him, please do not be afraid to tell. Any questions from the press?”

    Peter noticed nobody wanted to ask questions so he shot up his hand.

    Norman pointed at him and said, ‘Question Mister?”

    Peter stood up and noticed he was on television, “Peter Parker from the Daily Bugle and yes a few questions actually. Why do you want him only dead?”

     “He has killed so many people we don’t need to listen his lies.”

    “That isn’t your call.” People looked shocked. “He is innocent until proven guilty in court of law.”

    “He is guilty.”

     “Prove it”

    “It’s classified.”

    “So you could say it is classified on any person and they could be wanted dead. No questions asked?”

    “No. You are putting words in my mouth Mr. Parker.” Norman seemed pissed. “We have legitimate proof; Spider-man is an evil and a terrorist.”

    “Then enlighten me. Prove to me he is guilty and I will gladly shut up about it.”

      “That is classified, I told you that.”

     “The people deserve the truth, Mr. Osborn. You are not a god; you can’t decide life or death on someone because you want them dead.”

     Norman grabbed his podium even tighter and said into his mic, “Is that all?”

     “Yes.” Peter sat down.

    “That is all.” Norman left and Peter smirked.

      Peter walked back to the Daily Bugle and saw a man standing next to his desk. He looked and it was Clint Barton.

     “Hey Peter. We need to talk.”

    Peter followed Clint and they went to the roof. Clint pulled out a baton from his left boot and something from his left coat pocket. He threw it at Peter and told him to put it on. Peter did and felt weak. Clint charged and knocked Peter down.

     “The fuck Hawkguy?”

       “You are a good little hero, but you don’t know hot to fight. I am going to teach you. When you were that you have no power. I am going to train the man, not the Spider-man. This is going to take a while but you will be stronger for it.”

    “Who says I need to train?” Peter said thinking back to his footage of his poor stance.

    “Have you seen yourself fight?”

    “Yeah but I got powers. You got a bow.”

     “And yet you are the one on the ground.”

     “Okay I admit I need some training. So what do you have in mind?”

    “Give me six hours with you every day for four months. I promise I can help you. I know how you feel. Angry. Hating the world. You need an outlet and being a hero is what you want to be. Its honorable, but as much as I hate to admit this. You could be the next big thing. Cap was a frail kid from Brooklyn and he stopped the end of the world multiple times.I don’t want you to be wasted. I don’t want you to die early. The world needs men like you and Cap.” Clint offered his hand and Peter took it.

      “You’ve got your four months, but I am still going to patrol and all.”

      “That’s fair. We start now.” Clint said as he whacked Peter in the head with his baton.

   Peter fell down blood came out of his nose. Peter smirked and charged Clint.

           A few blocks away a young woman is watching them fight and train. She is in the shadows. She wears a red spider on her chest. Her name is Teresa Parker. She is known to this world as the Black Widow and she watches her brother fight and she wonders what he truly know about how special he is. She runs away and gets to her sky-cycle. Fury will want to know about Spider-man. Who he is though, she will leave that out.

**The Forest Hills Home of Peter Parker 3:00 PM**

    It has been two weeks since his training with Clint Barton and Peter Parker was sore as hell. Peter stayed at home today for work and Clint and Bobbi had their anniversary so tonight he had a day off. He was thinking of spending the day Mary Jane but she already had plans and he could tell she was still a little upset that he left her in that night. He thought he will need a better system for when need to Spidey up. The only other person he could think of was his new roommate.

      Johnny had settled in here faster than Peter did. He loved it. He used almost all his leftover cash from his commercials and decked out his room. Peter really didn’t mind, but Every other night there was a girl coming home with Johnny and Peter was to sore to leave his bed from getting his ass kicked from Clint and thugs and the moans he heard… His headphones could only go so high. Johnny has also set the fire alarm off upwards to ten times. Peter just took them all down. Despite all that, Johnny was the closest thing to a male friend Peter had ever had.  They were becoming good friends.

   Johnny and Peter were in the basement that they had made a sort of workshop for their gear. Johnny was trying to look smart as Peter was making more web fluid. Johnny could only act for so long.

    “So Peter, It’s been two weeks and still no Kingpin. Are you sure your tracer got is helicopter?” Johnny asked.

    “Yeah, when I went to get my Bugle check today, it turns out he is in Mexico for some press event for a factory that is opening. That must be where he went. We will get him as soon as he gets back. Why were you Avengers after him. I know he is evil and all but seems too small for Avengers.”

     “It was my idea. I thought I could get to Sue through him. He has connections. She was near Horizon when it went kablooey so HAMMER has to have her. Also I need to save Iceman from Osborn, I owe him.”

      “Iceman… It’s kind of my fault he got caught…”

    “No its not. We were able to see some security footage. He just collapsed in the control room. Don’t know why. I also saw you get your ass kicked and thrown out a hole. How did you survive a two mile fall?”

    “I made a cocoon out my webbing. I honestly didn’t survive as well as you think. I spent three months in a woman’s bed with a busted shoulder and my guts cut open.’

      “Three months in a woman’s bed sounds like the best outcome? How come you never told me about that part? Who was it? Do I know her?”

    “I went to school with her. You might know her, her name is Jessica Jones. I think she was a hero for a while or whatever.”

     Johnny started laughing, “Does she talk like a sailor?

     “Yeah” Peter said looking back at Johnny.

    “Dude you spent three months in Luke Cages baby mommas bed!!!” Johnny fell out of his chair laughing. “He was wondering why he wasn’t aloud up in her room and it turns out a dude was in her bed! This is great.”

     Peter laughed too. “Now I have something to throw in his face next time he acts like a dick to me.”

    “I wouldn’t do that.”

     “Why not? Dude hates me.”

     “He really doesn’t. He expects more from you. The dude admires you. Your reason for fighting, The fact you got your ass kicked and came back. Clint and Luke both agree you could be the next big thing out there. I agree. I thought it was me, but I.. I messed up to much.”

    “You could still be the next thing man. I saw you fight the Hand. You were good too. We make a good team.”

    “Peter when we finish this whole great Kingpin hunt.”

    Peter cut him off, “You can stay living with me. “

     “Thanks man, also I did something.”

     Peter looked perplexed, “What did you do?’

    I couldn’t find the remote, so I thought it might be in your room so I went and saw this notepad and this number and I called it and you now have a date tonight at eight.”

     “What? With who?”

      “Her name was Cindy Moon. She said you talked after a dresser fell on you or something. She sounds excited.”

     Peter wasn’t really upset. He wanted to call her but he was kind of scared. Fighting men with guns is okay but talking to attractive women, to scary, “Where?”

    “You are meeting her in Central Park and then taking her to a restaurant. Which one I left up to you. You pissed?”

    “No. I actually am not.”

     A few hours passed and Peter finished making as much webbing as he could. Johnny fell asleep in his chair twice. Peter went to his room and took his shirt off. He looked at his veins. They were black again. He popped his spike and it was glorious to him. He put it back in and the veins went back to normal. Johnny saw. Johnny had enough time so that Peter wouldn’t see him.

    “Hey Peter, I’m going out. Have fun on your date!” Johnny yelled going out.

    Peter just put on a suit. He did grab his mask and a web shooter and put it in his coat pocket. Peter walked to Central Park and realized he was an hour early. Peter sat at a bench and listened to the birds. It was peaceful. He had an hour and he wanted to enjoy it on a nice surprisingly warm winter day.

**Chelsea: Ex-Apartment of Peter Parker Current Home of Mary Jane Watson**

   Mary Jane Watson was wearing sweats and eating ice cream out of the gallon. It was her one cheat day and she was going to make the most of it. She didn’t bother putting make up on and she didn’t care. It was her Netflix time and no one is going to come between her and watching _Archer._ Then her doorbell rang. She rolled her eyes and got up and went to the door. It was Gwen Stacy. Her new “friend”.

     “Wow. Mary Jane. I have never seen you like this.” Gwen remarked.

     “Nice to see you too Gwen… Come on in.”

    Mary Jane sat back down on her couch and covered up in blankets. Gwen sat next to her.

   “So Gwen. What’s up. You haven’t texted or called since Peter came back. Does his living affect our friendship?”

    “I was a complete and utter bitch to him. I told him he wasn’t a man. I said a ton of bad stuff and I feel terrible.”

   “Yeah I heard. Peter called me later that night. You know you may have a hard time dealing with him coming back, but he is having a harder time. Wait… Did you mean any of it?”

    “That’s the thing, yes. When we were dating he was nice to me, but he wasn’t strong for me. I felt like I was the man. He was good but he wasn’t being what I think a man is.”

     “What do you think a man is?”

      “Strong, never backs down. Willing to be there for his woman no matter what. My dad liked him but I just never understood why Peter was the way he was. I just wanted someone more masculine. Then I met Eddie and he was so manly I felt like he could be there for me.”

    “Gwen I like you. I do but I need to say something.”

   “What?”

   “You do not understand Peter Parker at all. He is the bravest man I have ever known. He saved my life from fucking tigers. He got mauled. He woke up in a hospital months after an explosion, with a dead father figure, no home, no job, and he rose above all that and is now a reporter, home owner and he even straight up confronted Wilson Fisk, the man who most likely killed his uncle. He has always been a man. He has always been nice and I think you may have used that and him during your relationship.”

   Gwen said nothing.

    “Peter Parker is a good man and you should apologize to him. For everything.”

    “I will. I need to. Thanks for the talk Mary Jane. I needed it. Can I ask you one last thing?”

    “As long as it isn’t about how I look right now.”

    “How long have you loved Peter?”

     “Since we were little. He is my best friend, you know that.”

     “I can tell you actually care for him. You love him. It’s okay to admit. I think anyone can tell. Peter is probably is oblivious to his own feelings for you. Like you said, he fought off tigers for you.”

    “He is my best friend Gwen. That’s all we have ever been.”

    Gwen got up to leave and said one last thing. “Okay Mary Jane. Believe it all you want, just want you to know, I am rooting for you two. Hopefully Peter realizes he loves you before it’s too late.”

    Mary Jane grabbed her phone and looked at a picture of Peter. She then quickly turned on _Archer_ and enjoyed her day off but still her thoughts lingered back to Peter.

**Central Park 8:00 PM**

    Peter Parker looked around for Cindy Moon and he spotted her. She was wearing a white dress that showed off her curves. Peter felt underdressed in his suit. Cindy came up to him and smiled.

    “Hey Peter. What took you so long?”

     “I was busy at work and I got a new roommate and I have no real reason besides the fact I can’t talk to pretty girls without getting scared.”

    “You don’t seem like the easily scared type.”

     “I am though. I saw a spider once and shrieked and shrieked and had to have a big manly man get it. I was nineteen.”

     Cindy laughed, “SO where to?”

      “I have no clue. Where would you like to go or what would you like to do?”

       “Let’s do something exhilarating.”

      “Like what?”

      Cindy grabbed his hand and started to run. They ran through the park and crosswalks until they went into an alley. It was a dead end but you could see a fire escape leading to an above ground garden

     “I used to live in this building and there is a pool and it is heated. Let’s swim.”

   Cindy began to climb the fire escape and got up fast. Peter followed close behind her and when he got up he saw her in white lace panties and a bra. She jumped in the pool and Peter quickly stripped down to his underwear and jumped in after her. They swam for hours.

     Cindy went in to kiss Peter and Peter kissed her back. It began to snow as they kissed passionately. Peter grabbed her and pressed her against the side of the pool. She kissed him even harder. Cindy ended the kiss and climbed out of the pool. She began to put her clothes on and watched Peter get out of the pool.

     “This was probably the best date I have ever had.” Cindy said.

      “This was great. I needed this.”

     “What about this?” Cindy said as she kissed him one more time.

      “I literally cannot stress how much I needed that.” Peter said as he put his clothes over his wet boxers.

    “Peter, what are you doing tomorrow?”

    Peter’s mind rushed, Training with Clint would start back up, work, patrolling, and he still needed to see Mary Jane again. “I don’t know. I have work and I need to go to the gym.”

     “Is that were you got the abs?”

     “No I just woke up with them.” He answered honestly.

    Cindy laughed, “Ok. In the next few days I am going to call you and you are going to take me somewhere exciting. How does that sound?”

    “That sounds great.”

     “I need to get back. Peter, I had an amazing time.” Cindy said.

    She kissed Peter one last time and climbed down and left Peter on the roof in a state of almost pure bliss. Peter just laid on the roof watching the snow fall on him. Peter threw his mask on and thwipped his way home.

     Cindy Moon walked downtown. Her phone rang and there was a man on the other line. She began to talk to him, “Ezekiel, Peter is a good guy. Why can’t we leave him alone? He seems like a genuinely good man.” He talked to her. “So what if I like him? You can’t keep telling me what to do. I am not as scared of Morlun as you are. Maybe Peter can stop him. You need to meet him yourself. I won’t let you have him die in your place. Find someone else.” The voice talked back. “Fine, but if he finds out about totems, prophecies or even Morlun. I won’t lie. He needs to be prepared. He needs to know that Morlun is coming and  he will not stop, until he has fed.”

**Avenger HQ Midnight**

   Johnny Storm stared at a computer screen. He looked up as much as he could about spiders and none of them have spikes. He kept looking until he got to an article about evolution. They don’t have spikes yet… The theory states that the spike would be to fend off predators. The most information he got was on a tribal site.

    Johnny Storm said out loud in confusion, “Totem?”

End Arc 2


	3. Next Big Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker must fight through the chaos HAMMER has been giving him while dealing with his new found mystical side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a sling for a while so i need to catch up on writing but i will be back up to pace hopefully soon  
> Enjoy Arc 3

**Next Big Thing**

**Offices of the Daily Bugle 10:00 PM**

**3 Months Later**

     Peter Parker was typing away on a new story involving Norman Osborn. Ever since his last time questioning Norman. He had been quiet. They even pushed back the Bobby Drake trial to next week. Peter heard Luke Cage and Clint Barton had a plan to get him out. They would need heavier hitters though and probably Peter himself. Peters last session with Clint was tonight. Johnny was going to be there as well for some reason. Johnny had gotten into some weird books lately, with the occult. Peter didn’t judge but it was weird.

     Peter checked his phone and saw a selfie of Cindy Moon. Peter had been going out with Cindy pretty heavily the past few months. She was a breath of fresh air for Peter. She really liked to be adventurous which Peter used to hate. She was busy a lot with her schooling and her dad has been needing her attention at random times of the day, which helped Peter be able to Spider-man up more.

    Peter checked his phone and saw a text from Clint. “Suit up. Roof ten minutes. Final Exam.”

    Peter grabbed his bag and left his desk. He bumped into Whitney Chang on his way out.

     “Damn Parker, watch where you are going. Did you do that report on Oscorp and HAMMER’s new fiscal reports?”

      “Yeah. I just finished Whitney did you write another blog post on Spider-mans ass?”

     “Don’t judge. You could bounce so many nickels off that cute ass.”

    “I bet” Peter said as he took the stairs. Peter got to the door and stripped to his Spider-man suit. He grabbed his power inhibitor collar and slapped it on. He hated it. It made him feel weaker. He went to the roof and saw Clint and Johnny standing at the edge of the roof.

     Clint began to talk, “Are your web shooters on?”

    “Yeah”

     “You have ten seconds. We are going to hunt you. You have to stay alive for two hours.”

     “You are joking right?”

       “9”

      “Wait what do I do?”

        “8”

     Peter ran in the opposite direction and jumped off the building. He swung a web and it hurt, but not as bad as he thought. He kept swinging until he landed on a roof a little ways away. His sides were hurting. He wasn’t used to swinging powerless. He saw Johnny flying at him in full torch mode. Peter hid behind a brick wall and saw Johnny fly past him. Peter heard a buzzing and an arrow flew close to him. It would have hit him if not for his instincts to move. Not Spider-sense, just he felt to move. Clint was now standing about ten yards from him.

     “So Clint, how is Bobbi doing?” Peter said.

     “Focus. I am trying to kill you.”

     “I am focusing. I am focusing so hard and talking so fast you didn’t see me take the arrow out of the wall.” Peter said throwing the arrow at Clint and catching him off guard.   

    Peter ran at Clint and pinned him to the ground. Clint used his knee to hit Peter in the gut. Peter rolled off of him and Clint Pulled an arrow out and aimed at Peter, “You need more training.”

    “You need more than eleven arrows.” Peter ran at Clint taking the arrow in the shoulder and he pulled it out and cut Clint’s quiver off his back and it fell off the building. Peter knew how to use weaknesses like Clint told him. Clint was deaf and could hear because of sonic’s. Peter used his palm and hit as hard as he could against Clint’s ear.

     Clint fell down and began to throw up intensely. Peter webbed Clint to the ground as he saw Johnny flying and throwing fireballs at him, and missing badly. Peter webbed Johnny pretty fast and he zipped to him and punched Johnny in the face knocking him unconscious. Peter webbed them both more securely to the ground.  Peter used his webbing to put an “A+” next to their bodies so they could see it when they woke up.

    Peter ripped the collar off and went back to the roof of the Daily Bugle. He had seven missed calls from Mary Jane. He checked his voicemail.

    “Peter I need a huge favor. I need to make a huge decision and I need your Obi Wan wisdom. Please come to “The Wake” and help this girl out. I will owe you, like big time.”

    Peter looked at the sky and said, “The nights young.”

     Peter slipped ran and started to swing to “The Wake”. He felt alive swinging. Flashes of Mary Jane and him flashed through his mind. Peter shook his head and swung towards the club. He stopped a few blocks before and walked in.

     Peter looked around and saw young people like him dancing around without a care in the world. He didn’t understand Mary Jane’s crowd and tried not to. It hurt his head. He walked to the gruff bartender.

    “Hey do you know where Mary Jane is?”

      “Kid you are the eighth guy to ask me. Get your weed somewhere else.” The bartender said in a raspy voice. Peter just laughed.

    He slipped through the crowd and saw her not dancing but sitting on a couch with a cigarette in hand. He knew she only smoked when something was worrying her. He walked up to her and she jumped up and hugged him.

    “Peter. I am so glad you came. I was moments away from just leaving.” She said as they sat down on the couch.

    “Well I am here. And hating this place.” Peter chuckled. “What did you want to talk about?”

     “Do you remember how we met?” She asked staring into his eyes.

     “Yeah. Our aunts were trying to arrange a play date when we were like seven and I was in the hospital for my tonsils and you were the first person I saw when I woke up. I could never forget that Mary Jane.”

     “It relates to that in a way. I got a job offer, to stay here in New York and act.”

     Peter was thrilled for Mary Jane. He knew she was going to have to leave to go back to California or Miami or wherever she is sent to model. He would love to have her around, even if he was out Spider-manning the city. “That’s awesome Mary Jane. What would it be for?”

   “A soap opera, called Secret Hospital.”

     Peter wanted to laugh because he knew Mary Jane would have turned this down first thing, but the was proud of her. “Who would you play?”

     “I would be a leading lady in the show and be a nurse who could see how patients die…” Mary Jane said trailing off. She seemed down about it.

    “That sounds awesome. I will watch every episode. I will even make Johnny watch them all.”

    “Johnny?” She said confused.

     “Oh yeah. I have a roommate.”

     “Wow. For how long?”

     “Coming on four months.”

     “Peter. You had someone live with you for four months and didn’t tell me. When you saw Star Wars in theatres, you would text me commentary even though I was literally right next to you. What else have you been hiding?”

    “I may have a girlfriend…”

    “GIRLFRIEND! What haven’t you been telling me?” Mary Jane said with tones of aggravation. “Do you still work at the Bugle? Is your last name still Parker? Did you finally read 50 shades?”

     “Yes, Yes, and sort of I audio booked it and it made it worse probably. I guess I have been busy, but hey your news is awesome. I am so happy for you.” Peter shifted in his seat. “Lest celebrate this Sunday. Party at my house. You can meet Johnny and Cindy.”

    “Cindy. Hmmm. Fine Peter. Sunday I will meet your mystery lady and Monday I will tell my agent I said yes.”

    “Deal. Do you need help going home?”

    They both got up and Mary Jane responded, “No. I will just walk. We aren’t that far.”

    They both exited the club and Mary Jane began to walk home. Peter changed on the roof into his Spider-man get up and followed her just to be safe. He followed her a few blocks and noticed a two men start to chase her. Mary Jane fell down in the street and a car was about to hit her. A red and blue streak appeared and snatched her up from the street.                                                    

    Mary Jane was in shock. She of course heard of the so called Spider-man, but seeing him in person was so different yet familiar. Spider-man sat her down on the sidewalk and saw the two men that were chasing her running away. Spider-man webbed their and pulled them kicking and screaming back to him and Mary Jane. The men were crying and cowered in front of Spider-man. Spider-man used his webbing and tied them upside down on the nearest flagpole. Mary Jane couldn’t believe her eyes. A hero just saved her. She watched as Spider-man punched both men unconscious in front of her. He gave a look under his mask that resembled “You are going to be okay.” Spider-man then climbed up the side of the building and was out of her earshot. Mary Jane walked home in total disarray. She laid down in her bed and fell instantly asleep. She didn’t know that when she fell asleep. Spider-man watched her, to make sure she was oaky. She slept like a baby under his protection, without even knowing it.

 

**Sunday 3:00 PM The Forest Hills Home Of Peter Parker and Johnny Storm**

     Peter paced back in forth in his living room right in front of Johnny while Johnny was reading an old occult book he found. “Johnny I am worried about Mary Jane. It’s been two days. She said she was coming but she hasn’t texted me back or called me except to say she was coming. I even Spider-manned my way there and she was just reading scripts and watching Netflix. I am worried man.”

     Johnny sat his book down, “Dude you are obsessing over this too much. Maybe she is stronger than you think. Maybe she wants to be alone. Besides shouldn’t you be worrying about your Aunt and them coming. Also I am mildly famous how are you going to explain my lving here to your family?”

     “First off, craigslist. It was the easiest option and second obsessed. Your nose has been in weird occult books for four months. Whats up?”

     “Its you man.”

      “What did I do?”

        “When the Fantastic Four first started out, we thought everything was based on science. Like you for instance. Then we met Dr. Strange. He once told us of a champion born in a time of chaos would come. He would be an honorable warrior with the blood of the ancient gods in his veins. It has to be you.”

      “The Fuck. Blood of the ancient gods? Johnny you have been obsessing over me because of magic?”

     “Yeah and I know it’s you man. Think about it. You get bit. SHIELD goes away. Horizon blows up. Thor dies. Captain America dies.  HAMMER regins supreme. The avngers are now a covert group. Reed and Ben are in the negative zone. The X-Men are all hiding or captured. For god’s sake man you are this champion or whatever. You have to be a totem.”

      “What makes you think I have the blood of ancient gods then?”

      “I saw the veins around your spike. I knew you wouldn’t tell me but I saw them and dude your spider you keep in your lab may be radioactive but it is mystical as well. From what I learned about these gods that are in you is that their power grows with your own anger and needs to be released and when it does. You feel like a god.”

      Peter was freaking out in his head. Johnny Storm the hotheads of the Fantastic Four, who was also becoming like a brother to him, just described the spike in his arm to him in a way he didn’t think he could imagine. “That sounds……. Correct. What have you found out about me then?”

       “You will undergo a gauntlet and it says that you will… die. But hey I have only been reading for a few months. When Strange calls me back we can get real answers.”

      “Die huh. That’s grim. Wait, gauntlets make you stronger. So I will become strong then die?”

       “What the book says.”

      “What does it exactly say?”

        “Its vague but, “The Champion and the Lover will embrace and go through the gauntlet of the Evil one and in the end the Champion will die and the Evil one will mate with the Bride.”

        “So I will find my true love and go through struggles and die and the dude who kills me will get laid.”

        “It’s all I have been able to decode so far. I am sure there is more. One part says you have a brother, so I must have screwed up somewhere.”

       “Thanks bro.”

       “Shuddup Champion”

     A few hours passed and the guests arrived. Aunt May and Jameson were the first, followed by Whitney Chang. Cindy came in and started instantly talking with Aunt May, while Whitney tried to interview Johnny and asked if he ever met Spider-man. Mary Jane came finally and she looked fine. Behind her though were Eddie Brock and Gwen. Peters spiked was tingling.

     Mary Jane got in the middle, “Peter you said anyone in the office. Besides give them a shot. Gwen isn’t as bad as you think, and Eddie is well a dick, but he treats Gwen right.”

     Peter let them pass, but he really wishes he didn’t. The party really wasn’t that exciting. They all sat down to eat. Aunt May said a blessing and they all sat in an awkward silence.

      Jameson talked first, “So Peter… Did you get to interview any HAMMER men about the big conference coming up?”

    Aunt May replied, “Now boys no work talks at the table. So Cindy, uou are a journalism major at ESU”

     “Yes ma’am. I am a junior right now and getting a minor in special education.” Cindy replied

      “Please call me May. Everyone does. Peter went to ESU for three year. He dropped out a few months ago for a job and he didn’t get it.” May said.

      “What job?” Cindy asked.

     Gwen talked, “He was going to work at a think tank at Horizon Labs. Had his own lab and everything. Peter is a real genius.”

      Mary Jane started to talk, “Yeah. Dude doubled majored in chemistry and biology with a minor in criminology. Now he works at the Daily Bugle.”

     Jameson sat forward, “Miss Watson, are you bashing my paper?”

     “No, Peter seems to find more joy writing crime stories then messing with beakers and test tubes.”

      Gwen nudged Eddie and he turned to Peter, “So Parker, I got this extra ticket to this fight at this old gym down tonight at the docks. Was wondering if you wanted to go with me? You don’t have to, just was wondering”

    Peter felt uneasy. Maybe he could go and get Eddie to go easier on him at work. He could tell this was Gwen’s olive branch, “Sure Eddie. I’ll go.”

     Whitney Chang got up, “Since you two are going to go watch other dudes fight I am gonna go spider hunting.”

     Cindy spoke up “Spider hunting?”

      “Yeah. I am going to go hunt for Spider-man. The dude is a story and he could save the Bugle. I could even get a Pulitzer out of his story probably.”

     Johnny left the room about to laugh. Peter said to Whitney, “Dudes crazy. Dresses like a spider. He has to have issues.” Eddie nodded in agreement.

     Mary Jane replied to Peter with sass, “Spider-man saved me from thugs Friday night Peter.”

     “Holy shit. Can I interview you?” Whitney said in a high pitch squeal.”

    “Sure. I will stop by the Bugle tomorrow.” Mary Jane replied. Whitney got up and left to go look for Spider-man. Peter felt bad that she wouldn’t find him tonight.

     They all left the table. Aunt May and Jameson left early. Whitney and Gwen left together. Johnny, Cindy, and Mary Jane were all talking in a circle near the door with Eddie just sitting on the couch looking on his phone.

    Cindy came up to Peter, “Where’s your bathroom?”

    Peter told her were it was and Johnny left to go to sleep. Him leaving left Peter and Mary Jane alone by the door.

     “What happened Friday?”

     “I was running from these guys and I fell and I almost go hit by a car and Spider-man saved me. He got the guys and I just went home. It wasn’t as eventful as one would think. He seemed nice though. Peter you shouldn’t bash him. He saved me tiger. If he does it two more times he will outrank you in my hero poll.”

    “I should have gone with you though Mary Jane. If anything would have happened to you I don’t know what I would do.”

    “You would be fine. You are stronger than you think tiger.” She was about to walk out the door, “Cindy seems nice. I am glad you’re happy Peter.”

    Truth was when she said that he didn’t feel happy. Peter felt his spider-sense. He looked around and saw nothing. He opened the door and looked outside and saw nothing. He kept thinking it never goes off without something bad happening. He went back inside and he saw Cindy sitting on the couch next to Eddie. She looked like a goddess to Peter. He wanted her. She came up to him and kissed him.

    She whispered in his ear, “Here’s a taste of what’s to come my big, strong , man.” She spanked his ass and left him to basically fall on the couch next to Eddie. He went from not feeling as happy with Cindy to wanting to ravish her in seconds.

     Eddie looked at Peter, “Women will drive you insane man. I know it.”

      “Yeah. They will.”

      “Peter I know you must hate me with all your heart and all that poetic bullshit, but I want to try to make things better. I am not quitting the Daily Bugle and I am saying this once. You are a good reporter, so please don’t quit. We need to be more civil and at least tolerate each other.”

     “I agree. I am a good reporter.” Peter said with a smirk.

     “Smart ass.” Come on. “They both walked out the door and got in Eddies car. “I can’t wait to see Crusher Hogan show this Raxton kid who’s the boss.”

    Cindy Moon was on the roof of the her apartment complex. She watched the sun finally set. A man came up behind her and grabbed something from her. It was the spider that bit Peter. He let it bite him and he threw it off the building, hoping it would die. The power didn’t transfer to the man. 

    “Cindy. It didn’t work. I am not as powerful as I should be. We need to hold on a while longer. How are your feelings for the spider?”

      “I like him but I feel purely sexual around him now. It seems when the spider bit me, that I desired him even more and him for me.”

    “Then you must be the Bride. You will live then.”

    “Ezekiel. What is the point of the titles and totems?”

     He got mad and hit her, but she was able to dodge in a quick manner, “Everything. Without the totems this world would have collapsed. The world needs a Champion. It needs the Lover, the Other, and all the totems. The world would fall to Morlun if not for totems.”

    “So. What do I do now?”

     “Do what you want, but stay with Spider-man. You always wanted to be a reporter even before all this. This is your story as well and this story holds the world in the balance.”

     “I meant with the power?”

      “The powers. You can do what you want. Be like him, fight crime. I don’t care. Just live.”

     “One last question.”

     “What?”

    “What’s your role?”

      “I am just a man who wants to make the world a better place. I may have less than a percent of spider in me, but I will make this world balanced soon. You could say I am a more of a watcher, in a sense.”

     The both looked into the night sky. Cindy jumped and shot webs out of her wrist and she webbed away. Ezekiel crawled down the wall.

     At the bottom of the dirty street was the spider. Broken and bloody. It crawled and crawled and crawled and it finally made it back to Peter’s home. It laid down and formed a cocoon and emerged fresh and healed. A feminine voice came out of its mouth, “Pa….r…..kkkkk……eer.rr”

    This all freaked Johnny Storm out

**The Roof of the Forest Hills Home of Peter Parker and Johnny Storm**

      Johnny just talked to a spider. All it did was say his roommates last name, but the damn thing talked. It came in the house healed itself and then muttered his friends name. The hell? Johnny would usually turn to Reed or Sue for help with something like this. They were gone and Peter was there for him. They were friends. Like brothers and his brother was caught up in some mystical war. Johnny just sat on the roof and stared at the moon like he used to do with Ben when they had off days at the Baxter Building. Tonight things would change Johnny thought. He was going to start being the hero his family knew he was. That’s why he joined Luke’s Avengers to make a difference. How do you tell a friend an animal died came back to life and said their name. He was still working on that part.

**The Docks Lower East Side**

     Peter Parker and Eddie Brock arrived at the gym were the fight was supposed to happen. There were multiple armored cars and thousands of people in the general vicinity. Eddie had a dumbfounded look on his face. He looked confused as all hell. Peter felt a slight buzz in his head. Something was wrong.

     “Parker… There is definitely something wrong. Crusher Hogan is good fight, but the last time he fought only like two hundred people max came. This has to be in the thousands.” Eddie looked in the distance and saw HAMMER trucks. They were dismantled and of the logo were “MM”. “Molten Man… Peter we have to leave.”

    “Molten Man?”

     “Dudes a meta or mutant who is trying to take over the Kingpins force. We have to leave.” Eddie and Peter looked around and saw that there was now a barricade where they had entered, and there was no going back.

   “We can’t leave Eddie. We are reporters right? We need the story.” Peter said looking around. He could see guns being unloaded in the distance. He even saw anti-tank guns being loaded on the back of trucks.

     “Parker. There is going to be a war here. I need to get back to Gwen. Make sure she’s safe.” Eddie said as Peter was walking forward.

     “Then find a way man. I am staying.” Peter said entering the gym and taking his seat. Eddie followed not wanting to. They sat down and the fighters came out. Crusher Hogan came out in his yellow leotard. Mark Raxton came out. He was wearing gold trunks. He had a fierce look in his eyes.

     Mark opened his mouth, “Crusher, I want you to know that I am your biggest fan and this will be the last time we fight. If you can call this a fight. More of a ploy.”

    “What are you talking about kid? Never fought you before. So you don’t want to fight me. You scared of you hero?”

      “It’s not about that.” Mark put his hand on Crushers face. “My soldiers here need to see that I am willing to kill my own heroes” Mark turned solid gold and the skin boiled off Crushers face. He yelled in agony and fell down.

    “Men. Women! The Kingpin abandoned you! Where were you? In the gutter? Selling yourselves? Tonight we start something. We will end HAMMER. We will kill the people we hate. We will rule. Together we are the Molten Men!”

     Peter had a look of pure rage in his eyes. He ran out the back and Eddie followed. They ran into a group of men with guns.

    “Hands up boys!” The men yelled at Peter and Eddie.

      They complied. The spike was getting angry in Peter.

     Peter opened his mouth, “We are reporters. We can get the word out now. We can let people know the Molten Men are in charge.”

    The hesitated and pointed them out of the blocked off zone, “Get our pretty side boys.”

    Eddie started running as fast as he could abandoning Peter. Peter was glad though. He climbed on a roof and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He called Clint’s number.

    “Parker. What’s up?”

     “Lower East Side. Thousands of men with guns. Anti-tank. Led by a dude calling himself the Molten Man. Can control fire like Johnny.” Peter said observing their camp.

    “Your serious? Shit. What do they want?”

    “Take over. Kill people in their way. Kill HAMMER. Chaos.”

     “Don’t go in alone. Bobbi, Luke, and I can come, but we aren’t enough for something this big. We need SHIELD.”

      “SHIELD is dead Clint. HAMMER is what we have and they are run by a man who thinks he is God.”

      “SHIELD isn’t dead. I have a mission for you if you can wait up for us.”

     Peter stripped to his Spider-man attire. “Fine. Get Johnny and any heroes you can down here. It’s going to be bloody.” Peter hung up and dropped to the street. People were already running from the zone. You could see trucks in the distance driving in the street. Gunfire and screams. Peter started running and saw Mark Raxton on the top of a literal tank.

    “Spider-man. I thought you were dead or a myth. Are you here to help us take down HAMMER?” Mark said as sparks flew off his lips.

    “HAMMER is evil, but controlled evil. You are chaos.” Spider sense interrupted Peter as he dodged gunfire. Mark signaled his men to stop.

     “You want HAMMER gone but not by me. Pick one. You can’t have it both ways.”

     “If you do this, people will die. Innocent people. Why would you want chaos.” Peter pleaded.

       “People always die. And why? Because this evolution. I am the next step.”

     “You aren’t the first person to tell me that. Won’t be the last.”

      “Stand aside. I will have my men kill you or better yet...” Mark signaled and the tank shot a nearby building. Screams were heard.

      Peter ran toward the building without thinking. He jumped in and saw a man cut in half, crying in agony, begging for death with his son holding his hand which wasn’t even connected to his body. There was a name tag on the dying man “Ben”

      The spike popped and Peter ran at Mark and tackled him off the tank. The spider-suit was burning and Peter fought through the pain, using all his strength trying to have it go through Marks stomach. Mark laughed with delight and put his hands on Peters back burning him intensely. Peter let go and stood up the same time as Mark.

    “You are going to pay.” Peter said his suit now in tatters with singes everywhere, His back exposed with handprints burnt on his back. Fresh scars.

      HAMMER crafts came and Peter felt a slight bit of hope but then it was diminished when they just opened fire. They were killing some of Marks men, but more innocent civilians then actual Molten Men. Peter saw Mark running back to his men and made a judgment call. As bad as it was, HAMMER was more of the problem. He thwipped up on one craft and pulled the pilot out and made a web net for the craft to fall in. He did this for five crafts before they left.

     He sat on a roof and saw the little boy whose father died come up to him. He had a first aid kit with him. “Mister Spider-man. Thank you”

     Peter teared up and hugged the boy. The boy gripped tight back.

    “The hell” Clint said appearing looking at Peter and the boy.

     Luke, Bobbi, and Johnny were all behind him. Johnny looked deeply concerned. Luke had rage in his eyes. Bobbi looked blank like she couldn’t think of what to say.

    “Spider-man we said not to engage.” Luke said.

     “I am not an Avenger. Never was made one. I saved lives while you guys took your time getting here. Fuck you guys.”

    The little boy slapped Peter. Peter was surprised. “Heroes always try their best and they always win. Don’t you read comics Spider-man? You guys will win. I may have lost my daddy, but my mommy is okay.” The boy started to cry. “Save others so they can still have their daddies.”

    Peter stood up with a new found confidence “You heard the man. Avengers Assemble.”

    Clint and Bobbi went along the streets fight from the shadows taking out men as Luke walked in the middle of the street taking gunfire in the chest and face and anywhere as Johnny and Peter took the guys from up top. For two hours they did this and they barely made a dent.

     Peter stopped for a second for a breath. Clint came up behind him and said, “Spider-man we need help. I think I know where.”

     “Then go get it.  I still have fight in me.”

     “None of us can get their fast enough. You are running on fumes. I need you to go to Nick Fury.”

     Peter didn’t want to object. He knew they needed help and he could use the break. “Where?”

    “Ellis Island.”

     “Statue of Liberty. Got it. How will he know I am there for him.”

     “A beat up dude in a spider suit will get their attention.”

    “If this doesn’t work, I am going to hit you in the head again.” Peter quipped as he thwipped away.”

    It took Peter seven minutes to get there and he felt like he was going slower than usual. No one was at the statue and he looked around. Spider-sense! Peter looked around and didn’t see anyone or anything. He felt a dart in his neck and he wobbled and eventually fell down.

    Peters eyes flashed and he felt better. He looked at his suit and it was patched up except his back and his burns felt smoother. He looked around and saw a man in a trench coat with an eye patch. “Spider-man. So Hawkeye sent you here.”

    “Yeah. You Nick Fury?”

     “Yes. Clint needs help?”

     “The city needs your help. This Molten Man is a big deal.”

    “How are you going to be a hero if you need to ask for help with every bad guy you fight? You lost to Osborn badly and you cost me time and money fixing you up today. I have helped enough. I know you mean well, but damn kid. Solve him yourself. He just some meta.”

     “I saw a son watch his father be torn in half. If you have the power to help then it’s your responsibility to. No wonder SHIELD is almost dead. You are all assholes.”

     “I can give you one piece of advice.”

    “What?”

     “Cut off the head.”

     Peter felt another dart in his neck. He muttered some swears before he fell down again.

     Peter woke up hearing gunfire. He looked and he was on a roof. He saw Clint and Bobbi fighting close near the Molten Man, The streets were on fire and the sun hadn’t even rose yet. Peter saw Marks left eye twitch. He saw it was a fire hydrant that exploded getting on Mark.

    “Cut off the head…” Peter muttered.

**9:00 AM Streets of the Lower East Side**

The Molten Man and his Molten Men had been tearing all through town. News copters had been going through town. The lower east side has been quarantined off. Swat teams keep coming in and getting slaughtered. Luke Cage and his Avengers were going to storm them until they heard a plan from Spider-man. It was crazy, but they had faith in it.

     Spider-man stood on the roof with a determined grin, “Johnny if my plan is going to work. You need to do super fire mode or whatever. Luke I need you, Clint, and Bobbi to reroute Mark to go back to the docks where the gym was. Johnny then you will make a ring of fire around so no one can get out. Then I will fight the Molten Man. Any questions?”

    Bobbie spoke up, “You tried beating him earlier what’s the difference now?”

    “I was in rage mode then. I have a plan and I know I can win. If that’s all the questions we got five minutes. Then get to your positions.”

    Johnny came up to Peter, “Man we need to talk.”

    “Let’s talk when Molten Man is downed, man. I can’t deal with more crap right now.”

      “I know you can do this Spidey. Just think of Cindy and it will get you through. That’s what I did, thought of Crystal and I beat Mole man.”

    The minutes passed and Peter and Johnny went towards the docks and the rest went to go reroute the Molten Man.

**Offices of the Daily Bugle**

    Eddie Brock was sweating an insane amount. He was sitting in a chair being yelled at by three of people close to him, Jameson his boss, Gwen his wife, and lastly Whitney, his sort of friend. They were all pissed that he just abandoned Peter.

    “Brock you coward!” Jameson yelled. “If he is dead, it’s on you!”

     “I fucked up okay! He got us out and I ran and left him.” Eddie said as he stormed out. He bumped into Mary Jane as she walked in.

    “Ass” She muttered. “Hey Whitney, I am here for my interview!” She looked at the three of them and noticed something was wrong “What happened?”

     Gwen stepped forward, “Last night. Eddie took Peter to the fight to make amends or become friends or whatever. That’s where the Molten Men were at. We haven’t heard or seen from Peter since.”

   Mary Jane wanted to collapse; her best friend who came back from the dead was missing, “Are you sure.”

    “Yeah. Brock left him there ran like a coward.” Jameson said gritting his teeth. “Chang. Get a man on a helicopter you are going in. Every other station is there, and heard your Spider-man is there.’ He popped his knuckles and looked to Mary Jane. “Do you want me to walk you home Mary Jane?”

     “No. Mr. Jameson. I will be okay. It’s only in the Lower East Side so far. I will just wait at home. When you hear from Peter give me a call.”

     “Don’t you mean if?”

     “When you should say. He always comes back.”

**The Docks Lower East Side**

     Peter stood in front of the door to the gym that Eddie had brought him to. There were a few stragglers here and he dispatched them easily. Mark should be here any moment he thought. Spider-sense!

      Peter grabbed a dart that was meant for him and turned around and saw a woman. She was wearing a black leather cat suit with a red hourglass on the front of her chest. She had long curly brown hair and had rage in her eyes. Her face was almost all covered by a black mask.

      “Spider-man you can’t fight this man again. He almost killed you last time.” She said with concern.

     “You don’t know me, mysterious SHIELD lady. I have a plan.” He grew angry. “You SHIELD dicks only come to be a bother. You won’t help but you will sure hinder. Screw it” Peter threw the dart back at her and struck her in the neck. She fell down instantly and Peter webbed her and threw her on the roof. The fire was coming closer.

   Clint was shooting arrows at Marks driver and he was heading back to the gym. Marks jeep flipped from punch from Luke Cage. Mark crawled out to see Spider-man standing in front of him a few feet away.   

      Mark stood up, “You want to die Spider-man. I was promised glory and i will send you to my God.”

     “You are crazy Raxton.” Peter looked in the air “Johnny now!”

     A circle of fire engulfed surrounding Peter and Mark. Mark went to touch the fire and his hand went back instantly.

     “The thing people always forget is that I am a genius Marky Mark. You can dish out the flames at certain temps, but Torch can go supernova. You can’t. Now it’s just you and me.”

     “You think you can beat me? You can’t touch me.” Mark replied.

    Peter grabbed a web cartridge and threw it on Mark and it exploded covering a side of Mark extinguishing some of his more molten aspects. It took a few seconds but it went back to his more molteny tone “I can touch you, but we are going to wait.”

     “For what”

      “The press. A copter should be overhead soon. I want the world to see a two bit thug like you lose.”

    “They’ll see you die.”

     “Then they will know you’re a murderer even more than they already do. I will win this Molten Man no matter the outcome.”

       “You think you’re so smart don’t you.”

     “A genius actually, so much that I know you had someone supply you and your weaponry. Who was it?”

    “Go to hell!”

     A helicopter was above them both. Peter had two cartridges in each hand and snarked, “You first.”

    Mark threw the first punch and Peter dodged. Mark definitely boxed in one point in his life. He had a good fighter’s stance. Peter dodged over nine punches until one actually nicked his arm. Peter threw two cartridges down and webbed Marks feet to the ground and kicked him in the groin. Mark coughed out flames and they caught on Peter’s shirt. He quickly ripped it off and was now fighting shirtless. The news copter above them had lights flashing and more helicopters were coming

      Peter felt Marks hand on his shoulder and he was able to knock it off, but the pain was terrible. In less than a year in the same shoulder, he had been shot, arrowed, and burned in the same spot. He could smell his skin boiling. He punched Mark with a web cartridge and his face was now no longer Molten Man like. Peter punched him over and over again. He saw blood trickle from Marks mouth roll down and catch on fire on the ground. Mark broke through the foot webbing and grabbed Peter in a bear hug like attack.

       Peter couldn’t break free. He was stuck in a grip and the heat was killing him. He thought og Cindy and how she would be when they found his body and he felt no change. He only thought of Cindy in a now dominating way. He didn’t know why. Peter was all about to accept his fate until he looked pass all of the flames. He saw a billboard for the new Oz Cola. He saw Mary Jane on the billboard with her long red hair and the freckles on her nose. He thought about how she would mourn him. Peter used all his strength and broke Marks arms. Mark cried out in pain. Peter grabbed his last few cartridges and broke them across Marks face. Peter punched him once in the jaw and Mark fell down defeated. Peter grabbed him and looked in his eyes.

    “Who gave you the weaponry?”

    “The…. Underground League…. They’ll kill me… They won’t stop…. And they hate…. You…” Mark said as he collapsed. Spider-man was victorious and Peter Parker was about to be. Peter swung away leaving the mess behind him. He had something he needed to do. He didn’t forget that Johnny needed to talk to him and that he left the woman on that roof, this was more important.

    Peter stood in his spider pants, boots, and mask broken. He had burns all over his body and a black eye. His shoulder felt like it was about to fall off and he was the happiest he had ever been. He knocked on the door in front of him.

     Mary Jane came out. She was not wearing any makeup and she was in sweat pants with her hair all frizzy and you could tell she had cried at least once. Peter took his mask off, “I’m Spider-man”

     “I know… The way you saved me that night. It wasn’t coincidence, I knew it was you. I also saw your scars when you were fighting that fire guy on tv. Is that all you came here to tell me?”

     “No” Peter grabbed Mary Jane in and kissed her.

   He shut the door behind them and she embraces him. Peter picked her up and she kissed him even more passionately. “I love you” They said in unison. Peter felt calm and Mary Jane felt like the happiest woman alive. “Face it Tiger. You just hit the jackpot!” Mary Jane said as she kissed him one last time before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Roof of Gym Lower East Side**

    Clint Barton sat down on the roof in the cold winters day. The cold finally was returning to them since HAMMER was able to get Mark Raxton away. After that though Hammer lost control and was ambushed. Clint was able to hide on the roof while Bobbi, Luke, and Johnny were able to get out. He volunteered to stay and keep watch for now.

    Clint looked around on the roof and saw a woman in a black cat suit passed out with some dissolved webbing on her. He saw the logo and realized she must be one of the Black Widows. She was still unconscious. He saw the dart in her neck. Spider-man must have been able to get her. He pulled the dart out and she came to.

    Her eyes flashed and she was breathing heavily. She ripped her mask off and stood up in front of Clint as snow started to fall on them. Clint aimed his bow at her.

     “Why did you attack my friend?” Clint asked in a gruff voice.

      “You think of him as a friend? That’s cute Hawkeye.” She quipped.

      He fired off and she dodged and she pinned him to the ground. “I didn’t attack him. I didn’t want him to die.” She replied while standing on Clint.

    Clint knocked her off down and got on top of her, “Why would SHIELD care about a lone vigilante that they wouldn’t even help?” Clint realized something while he said that. “SHIELD wouldn’t care… You do… What is your interest in Spider-man?”

    “Don’t you mean Peter Parker?” She said with a smirk.

     “Why is he such a threat to you?” Clint said angrier.

      She grabbed Clint’s sides and pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, “He’s not a threat. He is a child with no knowledge of combat. He is going to die in the middle of the street, bloody and I will make all of you pay for that.”

     She used her open palm and hit Clint in the mouth. She was able to get him off of her and she jumped off the roof. Clint watched as she ran away. He aimed an arrow and shot at her, nicking her side. She got away. Clint jumped down and grabbed the arrow he shot and got her with. There was blood on the tip. “Got ya” Clint said aloud.

**6:00 PM Chelsea: Current Home of Mary Jane Watson**

     Peter Parker woke up in Mary Jane’s bed. It used to be his bed, but it was softer now. He looked around and saw so many stuffed animals that a claw machine would not even hold them all. He remembers falling asleep on the couch and then. Did she carry him in here?

  He sat up and he was in some of his old pants and was still shirtless. His back was also patched up, but he had a splitting migraine and felt insanely hot. He got up and went into the living room. He saw Mary Jane on the computer googling Spider-man.

     “If you got questions just ask”, Peter said with a smile.

     “Did you know you have a fan page with over a million daily users?” She retorted.

     “No. Did you change my clothes, while I was asleep?”

      She gave him a “really” look, “Peter we fell asleep making out. I have seen you naked before and if last night was any reminder, it won’t be the last time.”

    Peter smiled. “Yeah. I would love to do that again soon. What time is it?”

      “Six. I haven’t told anyone you were here. You should probably go to work. Everyone was freaking out and was giving Eddie a hard time about losing you.”

     “Wow. Poor Eddie. Though he did ditch me. I kind of liked that though so I could go suit up.”

      “Do you really call it suiting up?”

      “Sometimes. Mainly in front of the Avengers. I will head to the Bugle soon. Do you want to talk?”

    “About what?” Mary Jane said fluttering her eyelashes.

    “My tongue down your throat? The fact your best friend is a super hero.”

     “You are more of a vigilante than super hero right now and we will have plenty of time to talk about our relationship once we actually go on a date. Wait did you break up with Cindy?”

      “Not yet..”

   “So you thought it would be cool to cheat on Cindy with me? Peter I am happy you are with me now but you have to tell Cindy that you two are over before we do anything else.’

     “I know. It’s just weird around her now.”

     “Yeah you have never dumped someone before.”

     “Not that. I am actually okay with that. It’s something else. Like in my core. Maybe it’s this cult stuff.”

      “You’re in a cult?”

     “No. There is one about me.”

     “What else have you been hiding from me?”

      “I might possibly have the blood of ancient gods going through my veins…”

       “That’s weird.”

      “How are you so cool with this? I love the fact you are but you said I love you to Spider-man.”

    Mary Jane got up and kissed Peter on the cheek, “I said I love you to Peter Parker. The fact you are Spider-man is a bonus.”

     “I need to go to the Bugle. Are you wanting to come with?”

      “Nope. I am going to go over lines and look up more on your exploits.”

      “Ok. Just remember I can tell you the crazier ones.”

        “One here says you fought a shark” She replied and Peter just laughed

      Peter walked back into Mary Jane’s bedroom and found a box of his old clothes and put them on. He had a black dress shirt along with some dark blue jeans and a pair of old chucks. He saw an old messenger back and through all his spider gear in it. Peter walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eye was almost swollen shut now. He might as well walk. Web slinging would probably be off center. Who could swing around the city blind?

     Peter came up behind Mary Jane and hugged her. She didn’t want to let go of his arm and he basked in the aroma of her. She let go and Peter walked out the door heading to the Daily Bugle.

**Offices of the Daily Bugle**

     Peter walked into the office and everyone was in a hurry. His desk was the only thing that seemed calm. He loved it here. The urgency of every story. He saw Jameson dressing up for the weekly show “Daily Bugle Live” Jameson looked at Peter. He rushed towards him.

    “Did you get hit by a truck?”

     “No. more like some of the Molten Men.”

    “What happened? Did Brock just leave you like a coward?”

     He technically did but Peter wasn’t going to day that, “No. He left and I went back in for the story.”

     “You are too much like your uncle. If you are exactly like him you probably got nothing. Did you?”

   “I got the name of the organization that gave those goons their weapons from the head man himself. Does that count as something?”

    Jameson smiled and looked at Peter, “Who was it? SHIELD? HAMMER? AIM? Salvation Army?”

    “No that’s the weird thing. Some group called the Underground League. Have you heard of them?”

   Jameson’s smiled dropped, “Oh shit. You could say that I have. They have had different names in the past. That’s their name for street thugs and street level enforcers. You may know them as HYDRA.”

    “HYDRA? As in hating Captain America, Red Skull loving HYDRA?”

      “Yeah. Peter you heard this from Mark Raxton? Why did he tell you this?”

      “I was able to talk my way out by saying I was a reporter and get the word out that they were in charge. The head dude said that the Underground League was the one giving him the weapons.” Peter halfway lied.

      “Maybe I can get you to interview Mark Raxton again. HAMMER has him in Ravencroft right now. Says he is insane and needs medical treatment. Bullshit. He needs a bullet in the head. Anyway. Go talk with Whitney Chang then go home and rest, you look like shit.”

    “Thanks Mr. Jameson.”

     Peter went to talk to Whitney Chang and she was thrilled to see that he was able to get info. She also mumbled about how she was glad to see he was okay. You could tell she kind of cared but at the same time didn’t. She was an odd one.

    Peter had one last stop before home.

**Avengers HQ**

     Peter walked into the old run down warehouse that had been working as a hideout for the Avengers. He saw Bobbie polishing her bo staff and Luke and Clint near some machine with blood.

    Bobbie was the first to greet Peter, “Well if it isn’t the reigning hero! How was your day? Looks like you had a crappy one. Also, we were able to grab your clothes and top part of your suit. They should be in the bag over there. Please whatever you do. Never fight naked.”

    Peter grabbed his gear and threw it in his messenger bag and walked over to Clint and Luke.

    Luke spoke up, “Apparently that woman who attacked you earlier is one of the three Black Widows.”

     “Should that sound familiar to me?” Peter replied.

     Clint spoke, “No. They are usually the right hand of SHIELD. This one was after you though. Not by SHIELD. She wanted Peter Parker personally.”

      “She said my name?” Peter said concerned.

     “Yeah. She got the best of me but I was able to get her blood. I only knew one of the Black Widows and I know she wasn’t Natasha. If Natasha knew what was going on she would have had Fury help us. This Black Widow is a bitch and we need to keep an eye on you. Johnny is at your home keeping watch. He also said something about a spider but anyway I digress. This one wanted you not to fight. She actually had concern. She might know you.”

      “Okay. I have never met assassins or super villains in my life before that damn spider. Also I found out who supplied the Molten Men.”

      “Who?” Luke asked.

     “The Underground League or more commonly known name, HYDRA.”

     “Great” Clint casually snarked. “The test should be done in a few seconds. HYDRA lives to its name. Cut off one head, two take its place. Wish Bucky and Nat were done in Russia. We could have a full roster of Avengers for once.”

     “Bucky?”

      “He is an ex-assassin, known as the Winter Soldier. He and the Black Widow we know and love are hunting down some HAMMER goons who helped get Cap killed. They are also trying to find Cap’s shield.” Luke said

    “It’s done” Clint said. “Okay that is odd. It belongs to a woman who should be in Ravencroft. Teresa Parker. Any relation?”

    Peter put his hands in his face and his spike grew enraged, “Fuck. Yeah big relation. She’s my sister. How did she become a Black Widow or whatever. She should be in a cell for being crazy and evil.”

     “That’s how all Black Widows start. You take a crazy woman and cure her and train her. How did you not know that your sister was out.”

      “My aunt gets emails from Ravencroft telling us how she is doing. I haven’t visited her or seen her before really. It sounds bad, but I honestly have days where I don’t even remember having a sister. I only was around her for three years.”

     “Why was she locked up?” Clint asked.

      Peter replied with his veins growing increasingly black, “She killed our parents.”

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION SHIELD HQ**

    Teresa Parker was stitching herself up. The wound Hawkeye got her with wasn’t fatal but she didn’t want a scar from some carny like Clint Barton. She stripped out of her cat suit and put on her comfy regulation SHIELD garments. She looked at the walls. There were no bars but she could see bars. She sat on her bed and pulled out her phone and looked at an article. “The Side Effects of Oz Cola” By Peter Parker. She wished Peter would understand what happened. She needed to protect him. She needed to see him. Her door opened.

     Nick Fury came in and Teresa stood up and saluted. He had a weird look in his eye.

     “Why did you leave base today?” He asked calmly.

      “Recon sir.  I wanted to see how far the Lower East Side had gone.”

     “Don’t lie to me. You have blood on your suit. You also checked out a dart and never returned it. Who did you hit?”

     “I was hit by it sir.”

     “Who got you? The Molten Man?”

     “Spider-man sir”

    “The kid… He would only do that if provoked. I met him. He actually seems like he cares. You were tasked to monitor him, never to engage or even talk to him. You have never broke protocol before… You know who he is… So your little brother is Spider-man? He is the only person you have ever tried to see. Why are you trying to stop him?”

     “Peter Parker is my little brother but he is that. My little brother. He is not ready for this life. I don’t want him to become involved with SHIELD or HYDRA or HAMMER. I want him to have a normal life. Not one like mine.”

     Nick Fury actually felt for her, but still, “Lucky for you and him, SHIELD is not as big as we used to. When we get out of the mess, we will have to deal with him. You are a Black Widow. Act like it. The kid is strong. Don’t write him off. He took down Raxton and survived Osborn. If anything he has a longer lifespan than you will.”

    Fury left and Teresa didn’t know if that should make her happy or sad.

**10:00 PM The Forest Hills Home of Peter Parker and Johnny Storm**

    Cindy Moon had been waiting on Peter Parkers steps for twenty  minutes. She could smell him coming. He was close. She stood up and brushed her chest and stood seductively by the wood beam. She looked at Peter. His eye swollen. Burns on his back. More scars probably. This got Cindy excited.

     “See anything you like Peter” Cindy said in an almost whisper.

      Peter gulped, “We need to talk.”

     Cindy was enraged. She knew what that meant. “Is it Mary Jane? You’re leaving me for a model who thinks she can act?”

      “We would never have worked. We basically have a sexual relationship without sex. Besides haven’t you felt the oddness between us since the party?”

    “I have wanted you more since then. You want sex. You have a bed.”

    “No. What is your deal? Cindy I think you are cool but I don’t think we will work out.”

    “We have to. The world depends on it. The Champion needs the Bride.”

     “What?”

     “You heard me.”

      “Leave.” Peter said shocked.

     “Why? Is Spider-man afraid of other totems? You aren’t the only one you know. The Other. The Lover. There are plenty and if you want to live then we will be together. Not with some red headed whore.”

       “Get off my lawn, before I make you.”

      “You will come crawling back to me like the spider you are. The Evil One will spit you out like a bug.”

      “Cindy”

       “Yeah”

      “If I end up about to die by this Evil One, I will find you and snap your neck before I die.”

    Cindy punched Peter in the jaw. He went down fast. Spider sense didn’t go off. She was strong. She kicked him in the face. Peter got a hold of himself and started to block her attacks. She stopped.

    “How are you doing that?”

     “The spider can infect all totems with his will. It made sure I was the Bride. Some Champion you are. I am willing to give myself to you and you don’t want what’s better for you.”

     “How did you get it to bite you?”

     “It didn’t. It bit you? Totems just need to be in contact. You know so little about your true self it is sad. I am as smooth as _silk_ , and you want someone else.”

     “You came into my life to use me…”

     “It is what fate wanted. I am the Bride. You are the Champion.”

      “Leave. I don’t care about cults or totems. I like my life now.”

      “I will see you soon Peter…” Cindy said as she walked away.

    Peter sat on his porch.  He heard the door open behind him. It was Johnny.

    “Pete you okay?”

     “I was… Cindy talk to you?”

     “Yeah asked if she could wait outside for you. What happened?”

     “We are through and she is a totem and has spider powers.”

      “Wow any other bombshells?”

      “Mary Jane and I are dating and my sister who killed my parents attacked me and is a Black Widow.”

      “I was joking. Want a drink?”

      “My spider sense stops me from drinking.”

       “You must be fun at parties… There is something else.”

     “What could it be? Alligators in the basement?”

     “The spider you have crawled into the house, died, came back to life, and said your name.”

      “Huh… That’s new. I figured it could talk. It would stare at me weird. How was your day?”

      “Netflix and pizza..”

      “Lucky. I am just going to go to bed.”

     “You earned it hero.”

     Peter walked up the stairs to his room and saw the spider sitting on his bed. Its eyes locked with his.

    Peter looked at it again, “If you want to tell me something say it already, I want to go to bed.”

    It was silent. Peter stripped and laid on his bed. The spider crawled into a jar on the ground and Peter shut the lid. The spider looked scared. Peter untightened the lid and the spider looked happy.

     “The hell is wrong with me. It’s a spider.” Peter put the lid back on and went to bed.

      Peter woke up in complete darkness. He walked around and was walking on total darkness. He looked at himself and  he was in his Spider-man suit.

     “I have had enough for today” He said with a hand on his face.

     He heard a feminine voice, “The Champion is never given more than he can handle.”

      “More of this crap. Can we do this when I am awake?”

      “I cannot enter your realm yet. I can only watch. I want to aide you Peter Parker.”

     “Who are you?”

      A woman in a red gown came into view, “I am Madame Web and I think we need to have a talk.

    “Then talk.”

      “My time is limited, but you need to know about a man named Ezekiel. He is a false totem. He has the powers but none of the responsibility that goes with it. He knows of the totems but is confused by what they mean. He has been controlling the Bride. He is the reason for her actions. She is scared of what is to come to her. She never asked for any of this either.”   

     “Okay. She still acted crazy and Ezekiel? What do I do to him?”

      “You talk with him. He could be your greatest ally or your greatest enemy.”

       “Okay. My luck he will be an enemy. Is he the Evil One?”

      “No. the reason I can no longer walk is because of him.”

      “Is his name really the Evil One? It’s kind of lame.”

      “His name is Morlun and he needs to feed. He will be their soon. You need to be ready. Find the other totems.”

      “Morlun? Weird name. Find totems. Got it.”

      “I will try to talk to you again soon. Good luck Spider-man. For your journey remember it’s not just a spider, learn from it.”

       Peter woke up and saw the spider on the floor in the jar. He undid the lid and it cuddled next to his head and Peter went to sleep without interruption.

      Peter woke up and looked in the mirror. He was healed. It was strange to him. He looked back at his pillow and saw the spider and they met eyes. Peter thought. “Did it heal me?” Peter walked down the stairs into his kitchen and saw Johnny eating breakfast with Mary Jane.

     “Johnny. Mary Jane? What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet for lunch?”

     “Tiger, I wanted to know more about your more spidery side and Johnny texted me saying he knew some so I came over and we have been talking about, these totem things.”

       Johnny stood up and went to the sink, “There is some weird cult stuff about totems I found. We also talked about your fighting technique.”

      “What about my technique?”

      “The past four months when you blew me off you were fighting an Avenger in hand to hand combat and ended up winning. That would be cool to know.”

       “I beat up Johnny too.”

      Johnny just shrugged his head and went into the living room. Peter heard the television come on. Mary Jane kept eating and Peter just smiled at her. She slurped a lot and it made Peter chuckle.

   Peter heard Johnny yell, “Peter get in here.’

     Peter walked in and on the television was Norman Osborn in front of HAMMER podium. He was giving some speech.

     “People of New York, we have overcome many obstacles and today we have to do something necessary to save our city. We need to quarantine the Lower East Side of New York so none of the criminals and thugs will be able to escape. It is what is needed. Speaking of what is needed. The trial Robert Drake has already commenced and he has found guilty be way of mental disease because of his mutate. It corrupted him. He will be detained at Ravencroft for the rest of his life. This also brings us to the matter of Spider-man. He helped supply Mark Raxton and the Molten Men, so he could look like a hero. I won’t have phonies where I live. His bounty is doubled. Dead. If you turn yourself Spider-man we will make it quick and painless. Thank you. God Bless America!”

     Peter turned the channel on the television. He saw people dying and being shot in the Lower East Side. People their needed a hero. They needed Spider-man. His newfound rage would help. He looked at Johnny with death in his eyes.

     “Mary Jane. I am going to have to rain check lunch.”

     Johnny looked at him, “Suit up?”

     “Suit up.”

 

**Ellis Island**

Clint Barton walked up to the Statue of Liberty and just looked at it. The snow was covering it and was coming in heavier. He just got a call that Spider-man and the Human Torch had a plan. He needed to have a talk with his ex-boss first. He waited and eventually he saw Nick Fury and the brunette he now knew as Teresa Parker, a Black Widow, walk tot him.

     “Barton.” Nick said.

     “We need to talk Nick.”

      “What do you need SHIELD to do?”

       “I don’t need you to do anything. You need to. SHIELD is dead and if known members of SHIELD were seen helping out in the chaos, how could Osborn turn that around on you? If you want SHIELD to become bigger, you need to make an effort. You need to be seen.” Clint looked at Teresa, “Why did you bring the crazy girl.”

    “I will think on what you said Barton. Show some respect to the Black Widow. She has earned it.”

     “Not to me or her brother. He knows. He also knows she killed their parents and he isn’t happy. I also hate people who commit patricide.”

    Teresa’s eyes grew sharp as nails, “My brother knows nothing.”

     “He’s not Jon Snow. He knows you are a psycho and will kill again. Funny isn’t it? You kill your parents, go insane, so you become a killer.”

      “Bite your tongue Barton. She has earned her place. You just lost our help for your smart ass comments.”

     “You are Ozymandias, King of Nothing, Fury. Your empire is in ruins. I didn’t ask for your help. I offered mine. There is a big difference.” Clint said as he walked away.

     Fury waited until he was out of earshot, “Widow. Trail him. I have a feeling the Spider is infecting the Avengers.”

     “What do I do then?”

      “Take out Spider-man.”

      “Fury?” She said shocked.

     “I didn’t say kill. Drug him, bring him back to base. I need to cement my words into his brain.”

     “Will do” She said running off.

        Teresa was able to tail Clint all the way to an abandoned warehouse near the Lower East Side, She saw him enter and she waited before following after him. She entered and it was pitch black. Not even sunlight. She felt a pinch in both her shoulders and she was stuck to the doors. The lights flickered on and she saw Clint with his bow.

     “Gotcha” he said with a wink.

**Avengers HQ**

   Peter was in full spider gear with the Avengers ready to follow him, when he got a phone call from Mary Jane.

    “Peter? Jameson called me and says he has an interview for you.”

     “That is all nice but we need to go get Iceman before he is beaten in Ravencroft.”

   “That’s the thing the interview is with Dr. Kafka at Ravencroft. Jameson says hurry and get down there. Peter, you may be Spider-man but don’t forget that you are Peter Parker, scientist, and reporters. See you tonight Peter.”

    Peter turned around and saw Luke Cage, Mockingbird, and the Human Torch ready to follow his lead. He took off his mask and started to put his regular dark grey suit on.

      Johnny stepped forward, “Peter what are you doing?”

      “I have an in as Peter Parker for Ravencroft. I am interview Dr. Kafka for the Bugle.”

      Bobbi threw her staff down, “What about Bobby? Are you just going to let him rot in there?”

      “No. We were just going to storm a mental institution. That is insane. I can survey and maybe find more from Raxton and what happened with my sister. I am thinking of Bobby too but you three can try and contain more of the Lower East Side while I go to Ravencroft.

    Luke Cage popped his knuckles, “Sounds good Peter. I like the plan, but don’t break Iceman out without us.”

     Bobbi picked her staff up and walked out with Luke. Johnny stayed in and looked at Peters face. It was worn.

    “Peter you okay?”

      “No. I don’t know if I will be.”

      “Think about Mary Jane.”

      Peter thought of when he was kissing her and  he smirked.

     Johnny pointed at him, “See you look happy!”

       “Johnny, clear a building out. Start a base or some sort. We will be fighting for a while.”

     “Will do man. I am going to head out.”

       Peter and Johnny left the old warehouse. Peter was swinging on his way to Ravencroft.

**Ravencroft**

      Peter Parker made his way through all the protesters that were demanding Bobby Drake die. He passed many people and saw Eddie Brock at the gate waiting for him.

    “Hey Peter… You look good. I am here for a picture of the doctor and I am out. I am sorry about the other night. We good?”

     “Yeah Eddie. We are as good as we can be. Let’s have you get this picture.”

     Peter and Eddie walked through the halls and entered the office of the Dr. Ashley Kafka. She looked very formal and her glasses were hanging around her neck with a wire.

   Peter shook hands with her and said, “Hello Dr. Kafka. I’m Peter Parker with the Daily Bugle and this is my photographer Eddie Brock. Are you ready for your interview?”

     “Yes I am Mr. Parker. I asked for you specifically because of your unique situation here?”

     “My situation?”

     “You have a relative here correct?”

      “Not that I know of.” Peter lied.

     “Sorry it must be a different Peter Parker then. Go ahead with your questioning.”

     “What are your plans with Robert Drake?”

     “We plan to try to cure him of his mutation.”

      “Do you believe something such as mutation can be cured?”

     “Yes. We can make it so he could be a productive member of society and make up for what he did.”

     “How?”

    “I am sorry that’s classified Mr. Parker. There were talks of a picture?”

     Eddie took the picture and Peter waved him to go. As soon as Eddie opened the door there was yelling. One word repeated over and over. Champion.

    “Who’s that?” Peter asked.

      “That is one of our more troubled patients. About seven months ago she started spurting off stuff about Others, Brides, Champions, and some man named Morlun. Anyway anymore questions Mr. Parker?’

     “No…” He said in a whispered tone.

     “If you don’t mind I have paperwork” she motioned for Peter to leave.

     Peter kept hearing the yelling and he ran into a bathroom. He saw a vent. He climbed in and began looking down to try to find which room Bobby was in and what condition he was in. He heard more yelling. “The Champion crawls above me!” He ignored it and kept crawling. He found himself to Bobby cell. He looked down and saw that he was tied to a bed with an IV pumping fluids into his body. Bobby wasn’t being harmed but he looked drugged out of his mind. Peter tried to think about what to do. Luke told him not to do anything without him.

     Peter left the vent and went back into the restroom. He locked up the vent and left the room. He passed the yelling woman and saw a room labeled T. Parker. He looked around and opened the door. It was empty. No bed. No windows, but the smell was intense. He shut it fast and left. The smell was of dead animals.

     “What the hell is going on here?” He said quietly to himself.

      Peter left and headed to Mary Jane’s. He knew tonight Spider-man would be fighting in the Lower East Side, but Peter Parker needed a reminder of the good that he loves in this world

**6:00 PM Chelsea: Current Home of Mary Jane Watson**

          Peter knocked on her door and she greeted him with a big hug. She didn’t expect him and that was something she loved. That Peter came to see her.

     “Hey Tiger, how was Ravencroft?”

      They sat down on the couch, “It was weird. Something is going on in there. I saw my sister’s room.”

    Mary Jane looked confused and then remembered, “Peter I always forget that we both have problems with sisters.”

      “Yours just doesn’t like you or your mom or dad. Mine killed them and is now an assassin.”

       “Assassin? Peter what has happened to your simple life?” Mary Jane said chuckling.

      “She tried to fight me. It was weird; I didn’t recognize her voice or anything… Whatever how have you been doing?”

      “Good I start filming tomorrow. My first scene is a bus crash rescue. I don’t have many lines but there is a lot of running and yelling “clear”.”

     “Would it be weird if I visit?”

     “Give me until the first episode is done then come and visit me. I need to get used to this cast. Some have been in a lot of cool shows. Like Bobby Carr. He was in that one Spielberg movie.”

      “Carr. I hate that guy.”

     “Why?”

      “He seems like the pretty boy type that thinks he can get any lady he wants.”

     “That’s how most seem. Are you jealous?”

      ‘I just go you and I don’t want to lose you.”

      “Tiger… I just got you too and I won’t do anything to lose you.”

       “Do you really mean it?”

       “Let me show you” She said as she pulled in to Peter for a kiss

**4:00 AM Warehouse Lower East Side**

       Clint Barton place a rag on Teresa Parkers face. She was unconscious strepped to a pile of rough wood. He started to pour water over her face. Her legs started to kick and she was woken up. Clint took the rag off her face.

      “We need to talk.” He took an arrow out of her shoulder. “You are going to tell me what Fury’s plan is with Spider-man.”

       “Why would I tell you anything? You shot and water boarded me.”

       “I actually care about Peter. I have been training with him. He saved my life even after I fought him on the helicarrier. If you care about him at all you will tell me. I know you were sent to get him. That isn’t happening.”

       “I can’t tell you anything. Peter would be safer with SHIELD, rather than with some carny, a thug, a hothead, Bobbi’s not so bad though. Too bad she’s married you.”

      “Why do you hate me? Is it because I left SHIELD?”

        “I am not talking to you.”

        Clint put the rag over her face again and poured more water. Clint continued for hours. He took it off again.

       “What is SHIELD’s plan with your brother? Why do you even care about him? You killed his parents which were yours by the way. You hate me and yet you killed your own parents. I would never do that.” He took the other arrow out of her shoulder “What do you want with Peter Parker?”

      “I don’t know! OK! I don’t know what to do with him. I was just going to get him and bring him to SHIELD.”

      “So they could put a bullet in his brain? You want the blood of all Parkers on your hands don’t you?”

      “I would never hurt Peter. He is the best thing in my life.”

       “And yet he wishes you were dead.” Clint grabbed his gear.

       “Where are you going?” she yelled.

       “I am going to bring your brother here. So he can decide what to do with you. See you keep mocking me for being a carny, but that saved my life. I had a chance to kill the man who murdered my parents and I didn’t take it. It made me a better man. I am giving Peter that chance. You escape and he will know you are a wicked bitch. If you stay, you might have a chance to talk to him. Your choice. You’re the Black Widow; you should be able to escape.”

     Clint left and Teresa still strapped to the wood pile thought about leaving, but she wanted to see Peter. There was so much time wasted with them not seeing each other. Honestly she probably couldn’t escape. Clint was too good at tying people down ironically.

**Noon Streets of The Lower East Side**

            Many citizens witnessed a red and blue blur save them from gunfire. They knew it was the one and only Spider-man. Peter was hard at work with HAMMER firing at everyone, The Molten Men firing at everyone, and he had to be on the lookout for any SHIELD goons like his sister.

     Peter was supposed to be at work but he said he was going for interviews, which was kind of true. He thwipped in and out of building grabbing injured people and dropping them off at hospitals. He had disarmed so many HAMMER men that had built a pile of weaponry. He gave all the weapons to Bobbi who was stockpiling them. He figured she was saving them for some new version of SHIELD. He didn’t care, as long as one of the good guys had them.

     Luke Cage was punching through building and rubble to try and find any lost civilians. He was only successful a couple of times. He found a tunnel that connected to the subway and saved over twenty people from a train. Johnny was lighting  a way in the subway tunnel and making small refugee camps.

      Luke was getting mad that he hadn’t seen Hawkeye in action. He wanted to give Hawkeye crap since he was technically the leader, but it felt as if Peter was a natural in the role. They hadn’t had a great one since Cap died and Tony left. Hawkeye was good but not as good as Cap.

    Peter felt his spider-sense. He turned around and saw twenty HAMMER men with advance weaponry. They began unloading and Peter dodged most of them. He got nicked in the leg and fell while swinging. Peter fell on rubble and saw the men trying to clear out a house. Spider-sense. Peter saw a jet come and dropped something. His head was ringing intensely. HE web sling shot up and grabbed whatever it was. He saw it and it was nerve gas. The can exploded. It hit Peter pretty hard and he saw on the container a label “SHIELD”. He stumbled and fell off the side of the roof he was on. He landed in front of two of the HAMMER men. They were about to fire.

     Arrows went through their chests exploding their armor. Hawkeye jumped forward and stabbed Peter with a needle, “Damn man. HAMMER is using all of SHIELD old dirty weapons. Hey I need you to come with me.”

     “What did you just stab me with? Peter yelled

       “Antidote. I always carry three. I have been hit with nerve gas so many times it is ridiculous. I do need you to come with me it is important.”

      “I go. You stay here. Where do I need to go?”

       Clint smirked, “The backup warehouse. Someone their needs to talk with you.”

       “Who?”

      “You’ll see.”

      “I will be back as soon as I can. If this is some bull, I am going to web you to the floor. Luke needs to see you.’ Peter said as he swung away to the warehouse.

      “Have fun Spidey.” Clint said as he pulled his sonic arrows out of the armor.

     Clint saw more of the men and pulled three arrows out and shot them at once knocking the HAMMER goons down. He saw Bobbi in the distance beating some more of them senseless. He shot down one off a roof. Clint had been in warzones and this was definitely one. He tried to wrap his head around how this could be put to an end. Clint would have to end HAMMER.

**3:00 PM Chelsea: The Apartment of Mary Jane Watson**

    Mary Jane Watson ran to her door. She had just gotten off her first day of filming and she was so cold. She never knew that she would have to stand in the snow and freezing wind to yell “clear” correctly. She had more filming later tonight and she wanted to a tleast chill before make up. She entered her living room and turned on the television. She saw images of Spider-man fighting HAMMER. She switch through stations and saw that they were all indifferent about HAMMER than they were when Peter was presumed dead. He was bringing the truth out in a red and blue unitard. There was a knock on her door. It was Gwen.

     “Hey Gwen! What brings you around?” Mary Jane said as she brought the very pregnant Gwen in. They sat on the couch together.

     “Eddie and I had a fight and I have been worried about my dad and the stress is bad for the baby so I needed to get away for a bit.” Gwen said relaxing.

     “What was the fight about? If you don’t mind me asking?”

      “Names. I said if it’s a girl Hazel. He wants Janet after his mom. If it’s a boy I said Percy. He thinks I want to basically name him Peter. It was very immature. Doesn’t he know I just read a lot? He then claimed I still want Peter and got all mad. Then I got a call and my dad is pissed at these HAMMER guys for basically saying any cops in the warzone are fair game. Worlds just been bad lately you know?”

     “There has been bad Gwen, but there has been a lot of good. Take me for instance. I got a good job and a good guy… Then look at you. You have a husband and you are going to have a baby!”

     “Guy? Is it Bobby Carr? He is so dreamy.”

      “No, Peter was right about him. He is a douche. We aren’t going to tell yet. Trust me when we agree to tell people I will tell you.”

      “Hmm… Is it Johnny Storm? He was pretty dreamy.”

       “Eww! No. Yeah he’s cute but he is kind of jerky and dumb to me. I don’t know why Peter and him are like best friends now.”

     “Oh shit… You and Peter right” Gwen laughed.

      Mary Jane didn’t answer.

    Gwen’s eyebrows rose, “Are you fucking kidding me? You and Peter? He has a girlfriend. That Cindy girl. Why are you dating him?”

     “They broke up and Peter finally told me how he felt.”

     “Wait so he breaks up with her and runs to you?”

     “No. He came to me after Eddie ditched him and he said I was what got him through the fighting and chaos. Then he kissed me.”

       “Wow. Why would you kiss him back though? I mean. I dated him!”

      “So what if you dated him… Gwen…Are you jealous?”

      Gwen got up, “No! I am not. I have Eddie and everything is awesome!” Gwen left and shut the door in Mary Jane’s face.”

     Mary Jane sat down and looked back at the television and saw Peter in action fighting goons and let out a sigh and said, “Peter our life is going to be trouble”

**Warehouse Lower East Side**

       Teresa was trying to free herself. She was moving around and couldn’t get out. She was finally realizing shew as going to see Peter and her nerves shot through the roof. She couldn’t face him now. It was too late. She saw Spider-man swinging.

    Peter opened the door to the warehouse and saw a woman in the distance on a rack. She was tied down. Peter looked around and saw that she was the only one there. He walked up to her. There was a knife on a table next to hers. He looked at her face. His veins turned black. She looked him in the eyes. He took his mask off and sat it down next to the knife.

     “Peter” she whispered.

       Peter gripped his fists, “The two people you killed when I was three.” He fought back tears. “Who were they?”

      “You know who…”

     “WHO” he yelled.

     “Our parents”

     Tears went down his face, “Say their damn names and what you did.”

       “I slit the throats of our parents, “Richard and Mary Parker.”

       “I never got to have memoires of my own father. While other kids were learning to drive from their dads, my uncle was teaching me. He was a great man, but I never knew my damn dad. I never got to hug my mom. You took that from me!”

       “I am so sorry, Peter. If I could take it back I would.”

      “You can’t. You killed my parents. I wish you would have stayed in that hospital and been fucking brain dead. How did you get out?”

     “I can’t tell you. It’s classified.”

      Peter popped his spike and pointed it on her temple, “I am so fucking tired of that answer. How the FUCK did you get out?”

     “SHIELD. They saw I had potential. They took me and rehabilitated me. They saved me, but I only did it so I could do good to make it up to you. I did all this for you. I love you Peter. We are family.”

     “Why does SHIELD want me?”

      “Fury thinks you to be a threat. He thinks you are infecting what’s left of the Avengers. He wants them to work with him when SHIELD is back to full power.”

       “How many people have you killed?”

        “What?”

        “Including our parents, how many people have you killed?”

         “I don’t know.”

        “You were good at math. You have an eidetic memory like me. You remember.”

       “428”

       “So if I were to push my spike in a few inches I would be saving lives…”

       “Peter…”

       “Don’t worry. I am not going to. I just want you to know I could. I have the power here.” Peter grabbed the knife and cut here restraints. The spike went back into his arm. “I am the good guy. I am Spider-man. I know that with great power comes great responsibility. A good man said that.” He pulled his mask back on. “You can leave. I want you to tell Fury something.”

     “What?”

       “I am coming for him, for SHIELD, for HAMMER, for it all. I will see his banners burn to the ground. The people don’t need a shield to protect them. We need _defenders_. If you come at me again, I will web you and throw you in the Lower East Side.”

     “Peter! Please just stop being this hero. I don’t want you to die.”

     “I don’t care what you want. I don’t care if you breathe.” Peter looked her in the eyes intensely. “I fought the Hand. I beat the Molten Man. I survived Norman Osborn’s Green Goblin episode. Don’t worry or think about me”

     Peter walked away and left Teresa alone with her thoughts. He had so many chances to kill her and he let her go. Her brother was a hero without a death on his conscious. She had failed her goal of trying to protect him. He was protecting the city now and she couldn’t stop him. He is a friendly savior. He is amazing. He is Spider-man.

**7:00 PM Midtown**

    Peter Parker had fought dozens of men to a standstill without breaking a sweat but right now he was nervous as hell. He was standing in front of a podium and the hostess kept saying his reservation didn’t go through.

      “I made this yesterday. I called here and I paid for this spot. How is it gone?” Peter said frustrated.

      “We have had an abundant number of guests. We are sorry but you can’t eat here tonight.”

      “I paid for the view and the spot. Why can’t I have it?”

       “Sir I have already explained.”

      “How much?”

       “Excuse me?”

        “How much for the spot”

        “300 ”

         Peter pulled out his wallet and gave the hostess the money. He was lucky to snag money from Johnny beforehand.

       “If you will follow me”

       Peter followed the woman and was sat down.  He looked himself over. His suit was not in the best shape and he had bruise on his neck from getting to close to a gunman. He was nervous. His first real date with his best friend, he would rather fight Molten Man than be this nervous. Then she entered.

     Mary Jane Watson entered the nice Italian restaurant with her hair in a bun. A long red dress slightly darker than her hair, with high heels to match. She walked up and Peter got up and pulled the seat out for her. They both sat down together. They both ordered water and then Peter was just staring at her.

      “What?” She said as he gazed at her.

      “You look beautiful.”

        “Thank you and you look very handsome. Except you have a bruise on your neck.”

        “Yeah there were some bad dudes.”

        “How did you leave them for the police this time?”

       “I left him in his underwear tied upside down on a flagpole.”

         Mary Jane just laughed. Then it got quiet. They both knew each other so well that they didn’t know what to talk about.

       “So” they said in unison.

       “How’s Secret Hospital’s filming going?” Peter asked.

       “It’s going good. I was freezing the other day, but it has gone a lot better lately. You were right by the way, Bobby Carr is a douche.”

       “Besides Spider-sense, I also have douche sense. I know those things”

        “Takes one right?” She joked.

         “Yep” He joked back. “Mary Jane? What do couples do on first dates? I mean if we never knew each other we would be talking about family and ourselves and stuff, but we know almost everything.”

      “I was thinking the same thing. Let’s pretend we never met. Just ask me questions.”

       “What’s your full name? Job? Family? Favorite television show?”

         “Mary Jane Watson. Actress and Model. One sister named Gayle. This is hard, how about _Archer_? Now same for you.

         “Peter Benjamin Parker. Reporter for the Daily Bugle. One crazy sister named Teresa and an aunt named May. I don’t really watch television anymore actually, so probably the news. We already knew this though.”

        “How is the reporting going?”

       “Meh. I like it but we don’t get any recognition. Whitney’s Spider-man blog gets more hits than the Bugle get in sales, the last time we were big was when my uncle was there and working for the Kingpin.”

       “What if you as Spider-man make news?”

         “I do. There are like twenty videos of me playing right now.”

        “Not what I mean. Go to Whitney Chang and get interviewed.”

        Peter thought and then said, “Wouldn’t that be a dick move on my part? I mean using Spider-man to get my job more press.”

      “No. You would be getting someone you know, who thinks you are a hero writing about you, like she already does. I say do it”

       “For you I will Mary Jane.”

       The waiter came and they ordered. Mary Jane got a salad and Peter got spaghetti.

       “Peter. Reminder when we were fourteen and I dropped that plate of spaghetti on your head and your aunt go so mad she through us out of the house.”

       “Yeah that was sucky. Didn’t a stray cat try to attack me?”

      “That was my cat not a stray. You probably tasted good”

      “Remember when we watched the all the Indiana Jones films and we got that whip and we tried to swing from the tree in your yard and the limb broke?”

      She chuckled, “My dad hated you for that.”  

      “Your dad always hated me. Gayle liked me in middle school and then when we hit high school she went full 180 and dated Flash for like a month right.”

      “Yep. Flash dumped her then went to the marine’s senior year. He had that huge going away part”  

      “Your dad always hated me. Gayle liked me in middle school and then when we hit high school she went full 180 and dated Flash for like a month.”

      “Yep. Flash dumped her then he went to the marine’s senior year. He had that huge going away party. Gayle refused to go. Did you go?”

       “No. Flash still hated me then. Man I wonder what everyone in high school would think of us now. You a beautiful actress and me a sexy dude in spandex.”

      “Peter, you were always destined to do great things. It’s in your blood.”

       “I hate the concept of destiny. I hate prophecies and anything like that. It means life is already planned out before you are born.”

       “Isn’t it though? I mean we all have something to do in this world and we do it and there is an outcome.”

      “I guess. I just hate the cult stuff Johnny and others have been telling me.”

      “I understand.” Mary Jane was quiet. “Peter, do you think that we would be sitting here right now if you weren’t Spider-man?”

       “Yes.” He said quickly. “I wouldn’t be with Gwen and I never would have met Cindy. I would may have been with you earlier than this. It was destiny. Right?”

        “I guess so. Why did you bring me here? It is all fancy and stuff.”

        “You deserve the best.”

        “Peter, thank you, but I know you hate fancy. Your romantic ideas end with chili dogs and watching terrible horror films. Gwen told me you took her to an evening on the green place and you looked like you wanted to kill yourself.”

       “Oh I did. It was painful. I used to hate suits, but now I always wear one so it is weird. It’s like my style switched. I still hate fancy places. I made this reservation and still had to bribe the waiter to sit down.”

       “Where do you get your money?’

        “Johnny. He leaves it around everywhere. He doesn’t care.”

         “If you could do anything right now what would it be? Peter what do you want to do right now?”

        “Honestly?

        “Yeah tell me the truth.”

          “I want to get out of this suit and get you out of your dress.”

        “Third date” She said with a laugh.

         “Fine. I want to make you happy, Mary Jane”

       “Nice try. What do you actually want to do? I know you”

       “I just want to chill with you, watch bad movies, and relax before I patrol.”

       “So let’s leave. We can go to my place and chill out.”

        Peter and Mary Jane got up and left the restaurant. Peter paid and glared at the evil hostess. They decided to walk. Mary Jane liked being taller than Peter and flaunting it off in public. They arrived at her place and they sat on the couch. Peter took his suit jacket off and Mary Jane went to her room. Peter got the television on and found some bad movies to watch, Mary Jane came out in her sweats and Peter found her to be incredible beautiful.

      “You look beautiful in anything Mary Jane.”

       “You should see me in nothing.”

       “Third date.”

        “If you play your cards right, possibly second.”

         “I am not easy Mary Jane you know that. Also if that’s a lie I may cry.”

         They laughed and cuddled and watched bad movies all night. Mary Jane fell asleep on Peter’s lap. He looked out the window and saw sirens. He carried her to her room and kissed her goodbye and left. Spider-man fought that night with a big smile

3:00 AM Lower East Side

      Clint Barton was going at it with some HAMMER gunmen. He had ran out of arrows and wished he hadn’t gone out thinking it would be easier tonight. He was very wrong. He was becoming overrun. He was on the ground being kicked by HAMMER men. He felt a rib go. Then another. His vison was fading. The men stopped. Clint saw the men be shot through the air. Someone came to save him. He saw three figures. He could only tell they were two men and a woman. Clint passed out.

     Clint awoke a few hours later. He looked around and saw he was in the Avengers HQ. Must have been Luke, Bobbi, and Johnny he thought. He got up and hobbled to where he could see the silhouette of the two men and the woman. He was very wrong. He saw two relics from the past and a beauty.

      A black and gold armored suit with a glowing arc reactor on the front side by side with a star spangled man, with a new darker suit, and to top if off two gun holsters on each side, with the shield still perfectly shining and next to them a figure with long red hair and hourglass on her chest.

     Clint mumbles, “Iron-man? Cap? Nat?”

       “Hawkeye.” Captain America said. He took off the helmet to reveal Bucky Barnes, “Tony, Natasha, and I have been out of touch for too long. HAMMER is way out of control. The Avengers need to assemble; it’s time for a siege.

      “Siege huh?” Clint replied. “I know some people who can help. Luke Cage, Mockingbird, Human Torch, myself, and the Amazing Spider-man.”

        Tony stepped forward, “I have a plan for that kid. He talked me out of my funk. We have a plan and it heavily involves him.”

        Clint spoke again, “He is good. What’s the plan?”

        Natasha spoke, “We are going to have two strike teams. One will be attacking HAMMER HQ. The last team will attack Norman Osborn on live television. He is giving a report in public and everyone will see it.”

       “Where does the Spider-man fit in at?” Clint rebuked.

       “He is going to be attacking Osborn alone.” Bucky replied. “His team of three will have two protecting the public and him facing Osborn alone.”

       Clint was hurt and now pissed, “Alone? The dude almost killed him last time. Why alone? Send three to fight.”

      Bucky replied with a sigh, “I have watched the footage of his first encounter. If he wasn’t injured he would have won. He has now had training from you and fought mutants and meta humans. This is war Clint and he is ready.”

       Clint replied, “Why does everyone want him dead? Fury, you, Osborn. Spider-man is a good guy.”

         “Clint. Calm down. We know he means a lot to you. Have faith. He is going to win and imagine the look on the public’s face when they see Spider-man beating the Green Goblin.”

        “Fine, but I want on his team.”

       ‘”Deal.”

       Clint sat down. Peter reminded him of his brother Barney. They had the same temper, the same spirit, and the same passion. Clint was becoming fond of Peter, and this siege; better not cost a single life, except Osborn’s.

**1:00 PM The Offices of the Daily Bugle**

     Peter Parker was typing away at his desk. He was writing about some boring report he had to read and find loopholes in. He wondered how his uncle did this for years before he became established and given good jobs. The only real report he got was when Whitney was sick. Whitney had been acting odd lately. She hasn’t posted on her Spider-man blog and she isn’t as happy or sarcastic. She was just sitting at her desk all sad. Peter got up and went to her.

      “Hey Whitney, you doing okay?” he said in a soft tone.

       “I don’t know. I just hit a point when I am writing it feels like all for not. I love writing it is just hard and I am no closer to finding Spider-man.”

        “Well I think your articles are great. I think you will be the first person to talk to Spider-man.”

       “Thanks Pete. Go finish your report and I will take you out for coffee.”

       Peter was confused, “Whitney I have girlfriend.”

       Whitney started to laugh, “Yeah I know. I met her. Cindy right? Peter you are not my type. I am what is called a super groupie. I want super heroes. I went on two dates with your roommate.”

       “Oh. I feel like an idiot. Also I am dating Mary Jane not Cindy.”

        “That sounds like something we can talk about over coffee. Go finish your report.”

        Peter sat down for twenty minutes and hammered down on his report. He wasn’t necessarily proud of his work but it was done and readable. He left with Whitney and went down to go to a coffee shop. Peter just ordered black coffee while Whitney got something fancy. The sat down and Peter told her everything that was going on in his life except, the mention of a red and blue suit. They got up to leave and that’s when he felt it. Spider-sense.

      Peter looked around and didn’t see much that would warrant spider-sense levels of danger. Whitney was looking at him funny and they left the shop. Peter felt something on his back.

     Someone whispered in his ear, “Go into the alley.” Peter and Whitney were thrown in the alley. The man was in dark red and yellow. Peter remembered him as the man who got away who. Peter noticed the tracer he shot was still on the man’s belt.

     “Shocker.” Whitney gasped. Peter thought about a way out. It was through Shocker.

      “Mr. Parker. I am here on behalf of the Kingpin. He has been gone but he is coming back and he has a deal for you.”

       Peter walked in front of Whitney, “Tell Wilson Fisk to go fuck himself.”

       Shocker threw a punch and Peter fell down, “You don’t say his name. Mr. Parker if you don’t agree to the deal. The Kingpin will destroy you more than he did your uncle.”

       “Peter its okay just say yes.” Whitney said.

        Peter looked pissed at Whitney, “No. I won’t be some bitch for Wilson Fisk.”

       Shocker went to punch Peter on the ground but Peter rolled away from the fist, “Mr. Parker I won’t leave until I get my yes.” 

       “Let her leave and I will think about it.”

       Shocker grabbed Whitney and threw her out of the alley, while Peter stood up. Peter waited for her to be out of eye and ear shot.

       “Hey Shocker? Was it a shock when you realized you were Fisks bitch?” Peter mocked.

     Shocker aimed to hit Peter in the jaw, but Peter blocked it and socked him in the jaw and Shocker went down. Peter ran out of the alley and climbed the building. He slipped out of his clothes to his suit. He saw Shocker below looking confused. Peter shot a web and got him stuck to the wall.

      “Didn’t I fight you once.” Peter said climbing down the wall looking at Shocker.

       “Webhead. Didn’t think I would see you again.” Shocker said through the webbing.

        “You’re the first person to call me webhead. Congrats on that. Why are you beating up reporters Shocky? Come on we fought once, you can talk to me.” Peter said as goofy sounding as he could.

      “Webhead. You might as well knock me out. I ain’t telling you anything. Kingpin is going to kill anyone that gets in his way and that includes you.”

      “Now I am really hurt.” Peter said before he punched Shocker in the face rendering him unconscious. Peter grabbed in Shockers pockets and grabbed a phone. Peter climbed up the building and called the police from Shockers phone. He made sure to add extra webbing so he would stay..

        Peter thwipped away and sat down on a ledge pretty high up. The snow was falling on him and it felt peaceful. He called Whitney to tell her Spider-man saved him and she was jealous. Peter hung up after that. He was upset in general. Whitney basically told him to be Fisk’s bitch. Kingpin was coming back, the Lower East Side is still in gang warfare, SHIELD and HAMMER are after him, totems, cults, Iceman in jail, HYDRA. Peter had a lot on his plate. He got a call from Johnny.

      “Spidey. Warehouse now man. Things are happening, big things.”

       “Be there as fast as I can.” Peter said as he thwipped away.

**4:00 PM Avengers HQ**

    Peter walked in wearing full spider gear and what he saw was astounding. There was a round table in the center with a giant “A” in the middle. The tech that was outdated was now all new and shiny. The training room was cleaned. Peter walked around the table. He saw name tags in front of each chair. Captain America, Ironman, Black Widow, he shuddered at that one, Hawkeye, Luke Cage, Mockingbird, Human Torch, and then Spider-man. He turned around and saw a man in an outfit that resembled Captain America’s but darker.

      The man stuck his hand out to shake, “It’s good to meet you Spider-man. I am James Barnes, you can call me Bucky or Cap if you want.”

     Peter shook his hand, “I’m Spider-man.”

      “I can tell. I have seen you in action, you are very good.”

      “Thank you Captain Bucky.”

       “How would you like to take down Norman Osborn?”

       “That would be great. You have a plan or do you just like coming in and sprucing up bases.”

      “I have a plan but I need two questions answered from you.”  

      “Shoot.  Not with your guns though.”

      “Will you join the Avengers?”

       “I kind of already have been one, so sure. What the next one?”

      “Will you fight Norman Osborn alone? The plan to destroy HAMMER rests on this answer.”

      “I have once and I lived. I can do it again. Yes.”

       “Welcome to the Avengers Spider-man.”

      An hour passed and all the Avengers were sitting at the table. Peter liked seeing them all like this. It felt iconic. He was also happy the Black Widow was not his sister. Bucky was about to start going over the plan.

      “Avengers. We need to discuss what has been going on. Hawkeye tell me what I have missed.”

     Hawkeye put his feet on the table and began to talk, “HYDRA funded the Molten Man and his goons. SHIELD has been trying to basically kidnap Spidey. Iceman is in Ravencroft and being drugged. HAMMER is out of control.”

       Tony sit forward, “Why is SHIELD hating you, Spidey.”

       Spidey joked, “My charm”

       “Honestly?” Tony replied

       “I am a poison to the Avengers and will bring them down. Fury’s own words. Still want me?”

      Bucky began again, “Yes Spider-man we need you. First things first, we raid HAMMER HQ. Spider-man you will be fighting Osborn. He is giving a big report in Times Square. Everyone will be there. We need him to Goblin out and you need to stop him. Hawkeye will be their as well as one other. The rest of us will be at the HQ. Spidey who do you want as your other back up?”

      “No one. You will need more than I will. Clint and I have got this. He handle crowds while I the Green Goblin.”

      Clint took his feet off the table, “Ok so Spidey and I will attack at this report thing. When is it?”

      “Tomorrow at six.” Cap replied.

      “Good. Let’s get this over with.” Bobbi replied.

      “Everyone except Clint and Spider-man. I will see you here at four. You two be safe. Meeting adjourned.” Cap said.

     Hawkeye and Bobbi left to go have “last night alive” cuddling. Luke said he was going to go visit Jessica and see if he could know the sex of their baby yet, something she wanted to surprise him with. Johnny had a date and left after giving Peter a hug. The Black Widow left with the new Captain America. That left Peter still sitting at the table.

      Peter took of his mask and he began to throw up. He was sweating profoundly. His mouth tasted like acid and he didn’t know why. He fell out of the chair and held on to it as he began to cry. He didn’t know what was happening. He thought of Mary Jane and his thoughts drifted to Osborn snapping her neck. He saw Norman ruling the world. All his loved ones underneath his giant cloven goblin feet as he crushed their bodies, and they were all crying for Spider-man. He had failed. What was he seeing? The future? He didn’t know. He didn’t want to face Osborn. As much as he wants to take him down. Last time he actually fought him, he almost died. He climbed up back in his chair and he saw sitting right across from him was his Uncle Ben.

     “Peter. We need to stop meeting like this son.” He said with a happy grin.

       “Am I dead?” Peter stuttered.

      “No, my boy. You are having a panic attack and a bad one at that. Its normal though”

      “Will I just start seeing you randomly now? I love you Uncle Ben but this can’t be healthy in the long run.”  

      “I know. Breathe son. Just breathe.” Peter breathed in and out “When I was in war. I had a bad panic attack and I had to fight on because lives depended on me. Same with you now Peter. You have your great power and you know what comes with that?”

       “Great responsibility.” Peter said in a soft tone.

     “That’s my boy. How is May? Jameson treating her right?”

      “I really don’t know Uncle Ben. I see her now and then but when I came back I felt a coldness to her, I felt like she betrayed you… I miss these talks.”

      “I miss them too. Peter… Please never forget May. I know the final months when I was their weren’t the best but always be there for her.

    “I will”

      “I know life seems impossible, but when you are going through your struggles who do you think of. It’s not me. Who is it?”

     “Mary Jane… I really love her Uncle Ben.”

     “I know you do. You and her are going to be the stuff of legends. Never forget what you just told me, son. I want you to do me a favor. Instead of patrolling or training, up until you fight Norman Osborn, be with her. Only her. Can you do that?”  
      “Yeah, Uncle Ben, I will do that.”

       “I love you Peter.”

        “I love you Uncle Ben.”

         Uncle Ben faded away along with Peter’s anxiety. He stood up and cleaned his mess up. He washed his face off with cool water and went outside. He could feel someone watching him in the distance. He knew it was probably Teresa, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even feel his normal rage towards her. He felt content. He began to swing to Mary Jane’s.

**SHIELD HQ 24 Hours Until Assault**

      Nick Fury sat at his desk. He was re-watching the video footage of Spider-man with his first fight with the Green Goblin. He saw when the mask was removed. He looked at Peter’s face. He zoomed in. His face was broken but in his eyes he could see pain. He could see that this kid wasn’t done spiritually. He wasn’t done fighting. If Peter had the strength, Osborn would have been dealt with. Nick Fury Came to a conclusion. SHIELD was the problem. Spider-man was the good guy. Their needed to be change He grabbed his communicator and dialed Clint Barton.

       Clint answered, “Fury… Is this important or are you going to try to send a Black Widow after me? Again.”

       “I am stepping down as director of SHIELD.”

        “Ok why tell me? I really don’t care about SHIELD anymore.” You could hear him sipping his coffee nonchalantly.

       “You should. You’re the director now.”

       “Wait what?” Clint said spitting out his coffee

        Fury put his phone on speaker and spoke into his intercom, “Men and women of SHIELD. I have never been so proud of such loyal soldiers. I had to make a decision. You are what is important and I have to give leadership to someone else. Someone who makes better decisions. Using all the resources I have left, I would like welcome your new director, Clint Barton.”

      Fury stopped talking on the intercom and picked the phone back up, “It’s yours now Clint. Be better than I was.”

      “Fury…Are you insane?” Clint yelled.      

      “Aren’t we all…? Director Barton.”

      “Fuck…” Clint gasped.

       Fury hung up his phone and walked out of his room. His agents looked at him like he was an idiot. He grinned and it knew it was for the best. He left the headquarters ready for his next adventure.

**Avengers HQ 23 Hours Until Assault**

        James Barnes was thinking about the past as he was polishing the red and blue shield. He had killed so many people as the Winter Soldier. Now he was dressed as the star spangled man with a plan. He needed something like this. He always knew Steve and him were destined for something, but a legacy of heroes? He thought they would own a coffee shop chain or something. Instead James dreamed of the men and women he tortured or killed. He would rather dream of Natasha.   

      James finished polishing his shield and started to clean his pistols. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Avengers HQ 22 Hours Until Assault**

      Tony Stark poured some scotch and looked at his new armor. It was fancier than his old ones. He choose to keep the gold for a royal look. The black was in memorial for his lost friends. He still couldn’t believe that Steve and Thor were dead. He heard Clint run off fast in full gear. It was nice to see he had taken initiative while he was sobbing in a storage space. If it weren’t for Spider-man stealing from him he would probably be dead.

      Bucky walked in, “Hey Tony. You see Clint?”

      “Just missed him, James or is it Bucky I keep forgetting?” Tony said

      “I think he was talking to Fury earlier. Must have been important.” He looked at the scotch. “Should you be drinking?”

      “Yes. I feel if I stop altogether the hangover alone would kill me.”

      “This doesn’t feel right. We come back and everything is supposed to be back to the way it was.”

      “It will never be the same. It has to be better. The time we were moping or looking for shields, we left people behind. New people have stepped forward. Johnny Storm a hothead in all manner of speaking stepped up and is now Avenger material. Don’t get me started on Spider-man.”

     “Do you know who he is? You know like under the mask and stuff?”

     “No. I don’t really want to for now. Last time we did all that nothing good came from it. If he wants to tell us he can. I am not going to pressure him. Wonder what he is doing?”

      “Probably something amazing.”

**Chelsea Apartment of Mary Jane Watson 21 Hours Until Assault**

      Peter was flailing his arms up and down. He hated this dumb Kinect game Mary Jane had bought. She was dominating in a fighting game and she had no problem telling Spider-man to suck it. Mary Jane won, by a lot.

     “Tiger, I beat your ass so hard, that you are going to have to sit with a pillow.” She said.

      “Mary Jane. Do we have to keep playing this game, there is no skill.”

      “Yes there is and I use my skill to beat you up.” She said socking him in the shoulder.

       “Fine. Are you getting hungry?”

       “Yeah. I just realized neither one of us likes to cook, like at all.”

       “It’s not that we don’t like it, it’s that we can’t.” He joked.

      “True. Pizza?”

      “That sounds good”

      Peter ordered pizza and it was going to be there in about an hour. He went into Mary Jane’s bathroom and saw his Spider-man suit drying off in her shower. He looked at his suit and saw tiny cuts all around. He was going to need a new one after his fight tomorrow. Peter heard a thud. Mary Jane knocked.

      “Tiger don’t come out yet.” She said in a hurry.

     “Ok. Just tell me when.”

      “What is today Peter?”

      “Thursday?”

       “Nope. Technically…Our third date… You can come out now.”

      Peter exited the restroom and saw Mary Jane lying on her bed naked, with pillows hiding her naughty bits.

     “Peter can I see your abs?” She said seductively.

     Peter didn’t say anything and pulled of his shirt. Mary Jane crawled forward on her bed and used one finger to trace from his neck down to his navel. She then grabbed his face and pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss. Peter didn’t know what to do. The closest thing he had ever done sexually was, well this was it. Mary Jane stopped the kiss and laid back on the bed with her arms out ready for him. She was now letting everything show to him.

     “I love you Tiger” She said motioning him to come over on her.

     “I love you so much Mary Jane.” Peter said as he crawled on top of her.

     “Show me” she whispered in his ear. They began to kiss even more.

      They never got the pizza.

**Midtown Rooftop 20 Hours Until Assault**

  Teresa Parker was running, she was jumping from roof to roof. She wasn’t running from anyone she just was trying to stay in shape. She loved running. The feel of the wind in her hair made her feel alive. She was not doing the best emotionally right now. Her brother didn’t kill her, but what he said was true. He was hurt and it was her fault. She kept getting beeps from her communicator and was wondering what it could be?

    She checked and thought she was being punk’d. Clint Barton was now her boss. The dude she hated on. The guy who water boarded her and left her to her brother’s choice of life or death. Fury couldn’t have picked better.

    Teresa honestly didn’t hate Clint. She just didn’t want anyone to like her in general. She tries to push buttons because if anyone gets close to her, they will be hurt. The one person she hurt the most was Peter and she wanted him to be close to her and the only one. She understood the irony.

     She heard a noise. She looked below and saw a young man being punched by two, bigger, buff men. What would Peter do? She jumped from fire escape to fire escape down and jumped on one of the men. She bent his arm back and broke it. She kicked him in the face. The other man stopped and pulled out a large knife. He threw it at her and she caught it and threw it back hitting him in the gut. She ran forward and jumped on him and put her legs around his neck and kept gripping until he passed out. The young boy she saved ran at her and hugged her. She didn’t know what to do. Her arms were just waving above his head. She then hugged him back.

    She thought to herself, “I could get used to this”

**The Offices of the Daily Bugle 19 Hours Until Assault**

        May Parker-Jameson sat in Peter’s desk. She had been missing him. He rarely called. He wouldn’t call back as much as he used to. She only saw him when she came to visit her husband. She went through his main drawer and saw a picture of Peter and Ben. They were in Mets apparel and Peter was above Bens shoulders. She wanted to cry. Life used to be so easy before Peter was ravaged. She still remembers the day. His back was basically ripped open and she saw his bones. It was the traumatic event in her life. She remembers Mary Jane’s tears. They were more intense than hers. She has come so close to losing Peter and he still comes back. He keeps doing it. She loved Peter like a son and she had wronged him she thought.

**Ellis Island 18 Hours Until Assault**

   Clint Barton was in full gear waiting for Nick Fury to come out and say he was just messing with him. Fury never came. Two SHIELD agents came though and saluted Clint. He looked so mad and confused at them. He followed them into the base. He now knew where it was. There was no way Fury would let him just in. He thought Fury brought him here to be killed. They showed him to a big room. He looked above the door and it read “Director Clint Barton”. This was no joke. They let him in the room and he saw in was all cleaned out.

      He checked through all the drawers and nothing. He looked in all cabinets and found nothing. He looked on the desk and saw a post-it note. He picked it up and read it aloud, “The world needs a shield to protect it. You now carry it. Carry it well –NF”

    Many high ranking SHIELD officials came in all asking Director Barton for advice on what they needed to do. He thought about it. He was now in control of the strategic homeland intervention espionage and logistics division.

    They all said in unison, “What are orders Director Barton?”

     He knew where he could do good and replied, “We are taking back the Lower East Side. Take all HAMMER weapons. Detain any HAMMER or Molten Men on site. If you cross an Avenger tell them Director Barton is going to need them here as soon as they can get here.”

     The officials left knowing their orders. Clint sat in Fury’s big comfy leadership chair. There was something in the cushion. It was an eye patch. Clint burst into laughter.

**Chelsea Gym 17 Hours Until Assault**

       Eddie Brock was doing pull ups and sweating like crazy. Ever since he left Parker at the fight, he had been spending six hours a day in the gym. He kept at it. His trainer says that he is going to fast, but Eddie doesn’t think he is going fast enough. He keeps pushing and pushing with all his rage. He never wanted to be a photographer, or a husband, or even a father. He wanted to be with the women he wanted when he wanted and do whatever he could. He got on a treadmill and just ran and ran. His feet felt like he was running on glass, but the kept running.

       When he stopped he looked at his phone and saw a picture of his wife holding her stomach. His child was in there. He was forced into this. He only wanted a good fuck and now he is married and stuck with one woman the rest of his life.

    A man came behind him and tapped his shoulder, “Mr. Brock. What would you give for your dreams to come true?”

     “Go away weirdo, I am getting pumped.” He yelled at the man.

      “Surely you have a dream Mr. Brock.”

       “Yeah. You to leave me alone.”

      “I will be back Mr. Brock and you will give me an answer, verbal or not.”

      The man walked away and Eddie dropped to do push-ups. He didn’t pay any attention to the man as he walked away. He didn’t even look at the man’s face much.  He just saw that he was some weird looking dude wearing a suit. His energy felt _negative_ to Eddie.

**Midtown Home of Gwen Stacy and Eddie Brock 16 Hours Until Assault**

      Eddie walked in his home. He saw baby stuff everywhere. He still had two months before the baby came. He saw Gwen on his couch just sitting looking all happy. He went up to her.

     She responded all happy. “Hey Eddie! How was the gym?”

    He sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes, “Are you happy?”

     “Yes. Why wouldn’t I be? I have a great guy and soon our family will be happy together!”

      “Do you regret marrying me?” He said in monotone.

      “Eddie what’s the matter?”

       He kissed her. She kissed him back. In his head thoughts of Gwen lying dead on the road, kept popping up. Peter burned to a crisp with women throwing themselves at him as he stood over the bodies of those who oppressed him in his black and white suit as the fire behind him rose in the distance. Eddie snapped back into reality and opened his eyes. He saw Gwen naked in their bed. He was naked as well. He looked at the clock. Time had passed. She was smiling. Did we have sex? He thought.

       He ran into his bathroom and looked in his mirror. He saw his eyes turned black and when he looked inside them he saw death and destruction. He shut the door and started to throw up in his toilet. It was all black ooze. Eddie fell down and drifted into thought. He hadn’t been thinking so negative about the world since he started working out at the gym. Was there something there that had been messing with him? He cleaned his mess up and laid back down next to Gwen. She cuddled him and started to stoke his hair. The way she looked to Eddie was bloody, so he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

**Dorm of Cindy Moon 15 Hours Until Assault**

   Cindy was writing a paper for the ESU weekly paper. It was about the new HAMMER protocols and sanctions. It was boring to research and write about. She looked around the room she shared with a girl that smoked her books last semester and saw black leather. She wanted to take Ezekiel’s advice and fight crime like Peter. It seemed right. She felt bad, about what happened with Peter. She doesn’t want to die.

      “The Bride will break under the Evil One” Ezekiel told her a while ago. She knew that she was going to have some sort of encounter with Morlun and she didn’t want to die. That is all. She didn’t care that she was some totem. She just didn’t want to die. She had spent half her life in a cell because it would be safer for totems, while the world’s most important one, went to school and was mauled by tigers. She was pissed. Ezekiel took her in and he asked for only complete control of her life. She was jealous of Peter and remembered another saying, “The Champion will need the Bride for the Brothers care.” Peter will come back to her and when he does, she hopes she can explain and make amends. She did care for him. He was a good man. Hopefully he was understanding.

**The Apartment of Mary Jane Watson 14 Hours Until Assault**

     “Mary Jane I don’t understand!” Peter yelled in a playful manner.

     “It’s simple. You stand on my ceiling while I stand below you.”

      “Okay that I understood, but where does the… You know sexy stuff come in at?”

      “We will get to that. Geez.”

       Peter stood on the ceiling and heard sirens. Mary Jane looked at him he wanted to go, more obligated, “Go get em tiger” she said with a wink.

     Peter put his suit on and jumped out the window, but first he kissed Mary Jane bye. He yelled back to her, “Be right back!”

    Mary Jane sat on her couch. The breeze caressed her naked body. She grabbed a blanket to cover herself and turned on the news. She saw Spider-man grabbing people out of a fire. The fire was blazing out of control. She saw Peter punch a fire hydrant and put the fire out in seconds and then he thwipped away from any camera view. Mary Jane turned off the news and saw Peter coming at the window. She looked at him in his black ash stained suit with a few more cuts and wanted to laugh.

    “Peter. We just washed that thing. Throw it in again. You need another.”

     “After tomorrow I am going to get a new one. I promise. It took me like five hours to make my first one”

    “I saw that one the dark blue like combat gear. What made you ditch it?”

    “It was very iconic a friend told me. I think this red and blue could become something recognizable instead of looking like a douche in a combat vest. I miss the mask though. It felt better.”

     Peter stripped out of his suit and put on boxers and a shirt.

      “Peter can you grab me something got wear too?”

     Peter came back in the room with high heels held for her.

      “Like a shirt and pants. Nice try though, “She said laughing. Peter sighed and grabbed her sweats.

      “Do you actually want pizza now Mary Jane. I can go swing and get us some.”

       “Nope order one. I got something planned for us.”

     “Okay, but I don’t think it can top your last plan.”

     “I have all three Indiana Jones films ready for our viewing pleasure.”

      “There are four.”

       “Bite your tongue.”

         Peter laughed and they sat down and started their movies.

**Lower East Side 13 Hours Until Assault**

     James Barnes was fighting hard. He left his shield and pistols at base. He was supposed to meet Hawkeye here but he hadn’t come. Two men came at him and he grabbed them by their skulls and bashed them together. He looked above and saw a SHIELD sky-cycle. He climbed up and got in it. It whisked him away.

    He passed the Statue of Liberty and a bubble appeared around him and he went underwater. He saw a sunken helicarrier and the cycle went in. It stopped in an air pressurization tube. He got out once the water was gone and doors opened. He saw SHIELD agents all loading up and preparing what seemed like a war. One agent directed him to a big long room. He thought he was going insane he swear he read “Director Barton”

    He saw a chair and it swiveled around. He saw Clint in his gear, but he was distracted by his face. He was wearing an eye patch like Fury did.

     “Hello Mr. Barnes.” Clint said trying to sound serious.

      “Why are you wearing an eye patch?” James said trying not to face palm.

     Clint smirked and lifted it up, “Fury was always so strong in his convictions. I thought it was the patch. Don’t knock me for trying it. So Bucky, want to see something cool?”

      “I don’t think so.” James said not understanding what was going on.”

       “Too bad.” Clint smiled and yelled “AGENT!”

     A young recruit walked in and saluted Clint, “Yes Director Barton.”

       “At ease” Clint said watching every little expression Bucky was making “Recruit. What is the status on the spies getting HAMMER passcodes?”

     “We have seven out of eight.”

    “Good job. Dismissed.”

      The recruit left and James sat on the floor confused, “What was that?”

     “I am getting us a nonviolent way in. We can all just waltz in through the back. Well you and my agents.”

    “Clint… Are you Director of SHIELD?” Bucky said in disbelief.

      Clint smirked and put his eye patch back on, “You’re damn right I am.”

**The Forrest Hills Home of Peter Parker and Johnny Storm 12 Hours Until Assault**

       Johnny Storm was chilling out, maxing, and acting all cool. He knew Peter was going to face a ton of heat tomorrow. He tried not to think about it. He thought of Sue in some cage somewhere in HAMMER warehouse, being beaten. Didn’t put him at ease. He knew Clint was trying to have Fury find a location. His phone beeped. He picked it up and looked. It was a text from Clint. It was a picture of Clint trying to look like Fury, with some dumb eye patch. There was an address to somewhere in Soho included with one word next to it. Sue.

    Johnny ran outside and used the alley to flame on and he started to go to the address. He was in the air. It was just a normal suburban home. He took a picture of it and sent it to Clint. He flew down and knocked on the door. He saw an old man with a cane come.

     “Hello son. Are you okay? Do you need help with something?” He said trying to be helpful.

     Johnny showed a picture of Sue, “Have you seen this girl?”

      “I have.” He said hesitantly.

     “Are you sure?” Johnny asked motioning to go inside

      “I am” He was aiming his head into his house.

    Johnny burst in and saw what looked like every normal old persons house. He looked around as the man followed him and he saw a door. He opened it and it led to a basement. He flamed his hand and walked down. Johnny saw the old man follow him down. What he saw next was odd.

    It was Sue. She was attached to machines. It looked like they were doing the breathing for her. The old man came down and put his hand on Johnny’s shoulder.

    “She was attacked by HAMMER agents. I was a doctor for a long time and found her almost dead in the Hudson. She was bloody, but I got her here. Only told my son who helped me put the machines up about it. Who told ya?”

     “A friend. Thank you for taking care of her.” Johnny said about to cry.

     “When a member of the Fantastic Four needs help, I am glad to help out.”

     “What’s your name sir?”

      The old man put out his hand “Smythe, Spencer Smythe.”

     “Thank you Mr. Smythe.” Johnny said almost in tears. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

      “Me and my son always wanted to meet Spider-man”

      “I will try to get him here.” Johnny said as he gazed at his sister.

      Spencer smiled and thought the Kingpin would owe him money back for this, his plan worked.

**Apartment of Whitney Chang 11 Hours Until Assault**

    Managing a worldwide popular blog is hard. Whitney Chan has learned that the hard way. She has to manage hate comments and links to porn every hour on the hour. She has been also getting letters from HAMMER threatening to shut her site down. She doesn’t care though. She will just make another. She knows loopholes and ways to get her site back. She keeps emailing links to Peter but she hasn’t got any input from him.

    She feels like she let her morals slip. The Shocker got to her. She hasn’t seen a super villain up close before. The closest was filming the Molten Man from a helicopter. How did Peter manage so easily and still talk back. He is a lot like his uncle. Brave, but Peter won’t give in to the Kingpin. She admires Peter, even though he is a big nerd. She spilt coffee on his desk and ruined some signed image from a tall dude named Mayhew and it looked like Peter was going to deck her.

     Whitney hates that Peter Parker doesn’t like Spider-man. All he does is down talk Spider-man and he points out the little things he may mess up on. He always judges the bad Spider-man does. Peter is a negative person, usually when it comes to himself. Whitney would never tell him this, but she really owes him big. She screwed up on a computer early on and Peter was able to find her files in the computer archives. She got her first big article because of that. She was also happy Peter was with Mary Jane. She made him smile more than Gwen did.

     Whitney Chang hates Gwen Stacy for many reasons. She is loud. She thinks she is the smartest person in the room. She was a valedictorian, but she failed sex education apparently. She cheated on Peter with Eddie Brock and that is something Whitney Chang hates the most. She doesn’t care it was Eddie. Gwen has no sense of loyalty. Whitney hated her for that. She never understood people who cheat. She hates when people do what they want and get away with it. That’s why she loves Spider-man. He fights and doesn’t ask for anything, the Avengers get salary, but he is just a man trying to make the world a better place. And he has a nice butt, Whitney thought about frequently.

**SHIELD HQ 10 HOURS UNTIL ASSUALT**

     Clint Barton was doing what he loved. Archery. He had so many targets set up in his office that he could point and shoot and it would it something. He was trying with the eye patch on and it didn’t mess him up as it should have. He couldn’t think how people would react to him running the worlds former biggest spy agency. Clint looked on his desk. There was a squad he was assembling. He wanted a new team of Avengers. He liked the ones he had, but he needed people for the behind the scenes and to fix all the mistakes Fury had made in disarray.

    The four people he was considering were all troubled. Teresa Parker for one, her file was messed up. He didn’t understand half of it and the small portion he understood were just pictures. Some new guy, goes by Falcon, name is really Sam Wilson. He fought close with the original Captain America a few times, but Clint never officially met him. James Falsworth was another man he wanted. No powers or super suit, just two pistols and a love for freedom. Codename is Union Jack. British, but hates tea. The last one was a risk bigger than Teresa. She was a great agent but she was ex HYDRA and her codename makes Clint chuckle. Spider-woman. Jessica Drew is a good agent, but Clint wanted to test her. And the leader of this team? He hadn’t figured that out. Team building is a good start though. First case once HAMMER is gone, a helmet fell from the sky in New Mexico, could be worth checking out.

**Lower East Side 9 Hours Until Assault**

         Teresa was trying to be a super hero. She had so far beaten up many of the remaining Molten Men. She stopped a mugging and beat up a wife beater. She was trying hard. Pushing herself. She needed to be a hero. Someone her brother could fight beside. She was done trying to tell get her brother to stop being a hero. The least she could do was be one herself.

        While she was hitting a man, the young boy she saved asked for her name. She said Black Widow, but she started to think. Natasha made that more heroey and Teresa felt like she sullied it. Heroes have names. Spider-chick? Spider? No. She needed to stay away from Spiders or Peter might try and find her.

     She climbed onto a roof and saw the sun rise. She remembered that Norman Osborn would be giving a speech soon and that everyone in the world would be watching. She walked on the edge of a building and looked in a window. A man saw her and threw something at her.

    “There’s some prowler near the window!” he yelled.

     Teresa ran away  and once she was in a faraway distance looked at her shadow. She had always worked in them, they had been comforting most of her life. She could still work in them and be a hero she hoped. She was catching her breath when she remembered what the man said, “Prowler”. Had a nice ring to it.

**The Apartment of Mary Jane Watson 8 Hours Until Assault**

     Peter and Mary Jane had just finished two out of the three movies they loved. Mary Jane would say Indiana’s lines and Peter would say the love interest lines, Karen Allen’s being his favorite. When they did that when they were little Mary Jane’s father called Peter a faggot. Peter laughed at it and acted smart. Peter never knew but her father hit her that night.

      Mary Jane tries to act tough and like nothing bothers her, but that is far from the truth. She cares deeply about every little thing. The scar on her neck bothers her. Her freckles used to make her want to cry and she hated being so short. She saw all this wrong with herself and now she was a model and an actress. She used to want Peter’s job now, but would settled for being a writer. She posted multiple stories onto Whitney Changs blog about Spider-man. Peter knew and he didn’t care. She told about how Spider-man saved her and asked if anyone could save Spider-man.

    When they were about to start the final film Peter grabbed Mary Jane’s hands, “Mary Jane, I never usually look at your posts on the blog but, you asked if anyone could save Spdier-man. From what?”

     “In general. People seem to think Spidey saves people and goes home and sleeps like a baby. I know that isn’t true. You don’t sleep well.

     “Well yeah, you snore, horribly.” He smirked.

     “Peter. Talk to me. What is keeping you up?”

      “Mary… It’s not Spider-man stuff. When I am swinging away and saving people it lightens the load of Peter Parker. Peter has the trouble. Spider-man doesn’t.”

     “But you are Spider-man.”

      “I am?” He joked

     “What I mean is, Spider-man is symbol while Peter Parker is the hope. You are a nerdy man I love who saves lives. I love Peter Parker, and Spider-man is you. He isn’t some alter ego, he’s just you by a different name, like how Whitney’s blog handle is Spideyscutebutt22. Spider-man wouldn’t exist without Peter Parker. Peter Parker makes you special. Not Spider-man. I have loved Peter Parker since we were kids. Peter you are the hero this world needs. The world just knows you by Spider-man. Peter Parker fought assassins, ninjas, gangsters, and all around evil men. They just know you by Spider-man.”

     “Mary Jane, you asked who saves Spider-man. The answer is you. Molten Man would have killed me if I didn’t think about you. When I fight Osborn in a few hours, I am going to win, because I will think of you. You make Peter Parker special. If Spider-man is a symbol of hope to people then they need to know Spider-mans. And that is the beautiful Mary Jane Watson.”

     “Peter Parker, you make me happier than you could ever know.”

      “Same pretty lady. So? Last Crusade?”

      “Only if you don’t do your Connery impersonation.” She chuckled.

      “Fine, but when we do this with Star Wars. You have to make the Jabba laugh.”

      “I don’t laugh like that.” She said defensively.

       Peter smiled, “Only when you watch Return. It’s okay though. I think it is very cute.”

       “Peter?”

        “Yeah?” Peter said putting the movie in.

       “When do you have to head out for your super hero preparations or whatever you crazy kids call it?”

       “Four Hours.”

        “So we can watch the last Indiana Jones and still have an hour and some change.”

        ‘Yep. Have anything planned for us?”

       She leaned in and kissed him, “I can think of something, tiger.”

     The movie started and they enjoyed each other’s company as the hours continued to pass by. Mary Jane held Peter tight. Peter could catch Quinjets and punch buildings down, but with Mary Jane he held her like a feather. She whispered, “I love you”. He said it back but in a terrible Connery impersonation. She giggled and he kissed her cheek.

 

Coming Soon: The Final Countdown (i am aiming for it to be). Teresa Parker and Clint Barton talk. Bucky wonders why Johnny Storm is missing. Cindy Moon is almost mugged, keyword almost. Peter Parker suits up for battle.

 

**Avengers HQ 7 Hours Until Assault**

   James Barnes knew it was down to the final hours. Most of the team would be here in three hours. Johnny Storm was supposed to have been here already. James thought maybe the kid didn’t have the stomach for a raid. He only saw him in action a few times and he was a hothead and overdid his part in combat. James knew that this is an action that could be seen as terrorism, despite that he knew Osborn need to go down.

    James went to a computer and was re-watching the video of Norman talking to Spider-man right before he took Spider-man’s blood. Tony came up behind him and began to watch as well. They saw how Norman believed himself to be a god. James was confused. Tony was as well, but for a different reason.

     “Bucky, there is something wrong about this whole blood serum thing he used.”

      “Yeah, how did he make it work?”

      “That’s the thing. Bobby Drake’s blood should have done nothing. It’s just regular blood and he happens to be a mutant. Same with Steve’s, his blood should have been normal since he got it post mortem. Thor’s blood isn’t special, because it is Donald Blakes. His serum shouldn’t work. If anything, Spider-man’s blood was the only changing factor.” Tony stroked his chin. , “I think I can reverse the effects.”

       “How?”

       “Osborn has always had a blood condition. Months ago he said he found a cure. Spider-man’s blood is altering. It says radioactive, but regular blood when radiated shouldn’t change a man into a goblin… I think Johnny was right. There may something special about this kid.”

      James received a call. It was Clint.

    “Bucky! I got the passcodes. We got full access to the HAMMER HQ. I am sending all of my special agents to the Lower East Side to deal with the stragglers. Tell Spidey I will meet him at the ware house for the meeting.”

     “Thanks Clint.”

     James hung up the phone, “Tony. Today we are going to honor Steve. We are going to kick Osborn and HAMMER to the curb. For Steve!”

      “For Steve!” Tony cheered ready to tear down the evil that took away his best friends

**Streets of Midtown 6 Hours Until Assault**

    Cindy Moon just left from an appointment from her academic advisor. She needed more extracurricular’s for a scholarship she was trying for. She didn’t need the money because Ezekiel was paying for it all, but it would look good to have it. She cut through a back alley to get her way to her dorm because it was faster and she felt what she deemed her “sixth sense”. She was able to dodge a knife and a tall man in a black hoodie pointed the knife at her and was shocked she was able to dodge it.

      “Give me your money!” He yelled.

        Cindy laughed. She snorted very loudly.

        The man pointed the knife near her throat, “Money, now!”

       “Thank you for this.” She quipped and she shot webbing through her fingers and tangled him up.

        “I thought Spider-man was… a man!” He yelled at her.

         “I am not Spider-man… I am….someone a lot smoother than that dork. I am _Silk_!” She said with a smirk before webbing away.

       Cindy arrived at her dorm with her stoner roommate passed out in a pile of blankets and pulled out the leather she bought. She webbed a “S” and webbings all on it. She hoped her roommate wouldn’t notice and she hoped Peter would allow another totem to fight crime. He really didn’t have a say in her life anyway.

**SHIELD HQ 5 Hours Until Assault**

       Teresa Parker felt like she was in trouble. She was sitting outside Director Barton’s office and just waiting for him to most likely have her killed. Teresa just played with the tips of her hair, a tick she has always had. She wonders if Peter had it as well. It would be nice, if they had something in common besides wearing skintight clothing and punching people. Teresa looked around and saw hope in the agents, something they lacked when Fury was in charge. Clint had actually made plans and was going through with them. She watched as men stormed into jets getting ready to attack HAMMER. Things looked up. Clint called for her.

      Teresa walked in and sat down in the black swivel chair in front of Clint’s desk. He saw her sit and had his hands on his chin stroking his stubble. He was wearing purple SHIELD gear. He looked at her again and through a file in front of her. She looked at it and it was labeled “Defenders Attentive”.  Clint wrote it up and there were a list of names, including Jessica Drew, Sam Wilson, James Falsworth, and lastly herself.

     “Teresa, I looked through your file and realized that I may have been hard on you. You know the waterboarding and all but I wouldn’t take any of it back because that’s life, but I want you to know, SHIELD can still use you. I didn’t ask for this position, but I am used to dealing with what shit being thrust upon me. What I am trying to say is. I have a job for you, if you will take it. You would save lives.”

      “What is it?” She said intrigued by his new found confidence Clint seemed to show.

       “It was ironically and inspired by your brother’s idea. I call the team the Defenders. The Avengers will soon be back in the spotlight and we will still need a team for more low profile crime, street crime if you will. I also want all vigilantes to be in check. No killing, like Castle does. The other members are on the list with you. They have been approved. I still wanted to talk with you.”

      “My brother came up with this?”

     “Yes. SHIELD and the Avengers mainly deal with big threats while drug dealers and mob bosses get to do what they do. Not on my watch. Not on yours either. Will you do this? It will be hard. You will need to blend and I can’t promise your brother will love you for it but you would be doing the right thing and something he is doing.”

       “Can I have some time?” Clint nodded and Teresa added in, “Why do you care about Peter? Honestly. The only people I saw you care about during Fury’s reign were Mockingbird and Natasha Romanov.”

       “Peter is the next big thing this world needs. He came to us in a time of chaos and he rose above it all as a symbol of hope. People hate him and he still fights. He reminds me of what a hero should be. Not sure of themselves, but sure they are doing the right thing.” He shifted uncomfortably. “He may need you help today.”

      “The HAMMER HQ attack?”

     “No. He and I will be somewhere else.”

      “Where?”

     “We will be attacking Osborn head on at Times Square.”

      Teresa stood up and yelled, “What! I saw the footage, he almost died. He was thrown out a damn helicarrier!”

      “This time will be different. I need you to be there”

     “To do what? Watch him die?”

       “There is a sniper rifle on a roof three hundred yards away. You go to that and when Osborn is in view fighting your brother in full Goblin form; you shoot him in the head and you make damn sure he is dead.”

       “You are trusting your and my brother’s life in my hands?”

       “Yes. You may be a wild card, but you love him a lot, I know that for sure. Will you do it?”

     Teresa looked at her hands and she saw blood spew from her fingertips. She was a killer. She could do it, but would she want to add to it?

     “For Peter, I will.” She said with a hint of hesitation.

Clint replied with a stern look on his face, “Good”

**The Apartment of Mary Jane Watson 4 Hours Until Assault**

     Peter was half dressed in his Spider-man suit. He had the pants and boots on, but his shirt was ripping badly. He needed a new one.

    “Peter? I think I can sew you a new one.” Mary Jane said examining the top of his suit.

     “Mary Jane, I don’t want you to do that. I can do it.”

      “Did you do this one?”

      “Yeah.”

       “That’s why it sucks. Your needlework is terrible. You wasted good fabric on this. And you even made the spider uneven. I am making one end of story. Do you want pockets?”

       “Pockets?”

       “Yeah to keep stuff in them you use.”

        “Like what? Cab fair? I keep everything I need on the web-shooters. My tracers and webbing are all I use.”

       “What about a belt? You could keep more webbing and maybe like spider-cuffs?”

        He looked at her and smiled, “Mary… I web the bad dudes to walls. I don’t need cuffs.’

       Mary Jane smiled, “I like it when you call Mary. Makes me feel good.”

       “What if I called you cutie with a booty?” Peter quipped back.

      Mary Jane’s eyebrows rose, “Way to ruin the moment tiger.”

       “I like it when you call me tiger.”

        Mary Jane threw him the top of his suit and his gloves and asked, “Are you doing okay? Are you still nervous?”

       Peter realized he wasn’t scared anymore, “No... I had a panic attack and everything, but no. I want to do this. He needs to go down and I need to be the man to do it.”

        Mary Jane walked to grab his mask and her phone rang, she picked it up and Peter saw fear swell in her face. She hung up and sat down.

     “Mary are you ok?” Peter asked concerned.

      “Yeah… That was Ryker’s. My dad is going to be released next week, overpopulation they said.”

       Peter felt the spike in him grow vicious. Philip Watson was a bastard and Peter wanted to make him eat his own heart. Peter suppressed the rage and sat down next to Mary Jane and held her.

     “You better go tiger. I will be fine; the world needs their Spider-man.”

      Peter stood up hesitantly and out his mask on. He opened the window and looked back at Mary Jane.

     “Mary. If the world needs Spider-man like you said. Then Spider-man who is needed by the world needs his beautiful Mary Jane Watson.”

      Mary Jane smiled and looked at Peter with unconditional love in her eyes, “Go get em tiger.”

     Peter jumped out the window and began to swing to the Avengers warehouse.

**Avengers HQ Three Hours Until Assault**

    Peter arrived at the HQ and saw all the men and women he fought with gearing up. He saw dozens of agents from SHIELD. He was confused by that. Captain America was talking to Iron-man. Luke Cage was putting on brass knuckles and Mockingbird was doing stretches. Hawkeye was sharpening arrows. This all felt right. Where was Johnny?

    Peter walked up to Clint and asked, “Hey where’s Johnny and what’s up with the agents of douche?”

     Clint chuckled, “Johnny, I don’t know. I sent him a lead on his sister hours ago. He never got back to me. The agents are here because of me.”

      “You should have waited until after for Johnny. Shit. I don’t blame you. He has been looking for months. Hope he is okay.” Peter went back to the agents issue. “Fury finally agree to help us?”

     “Nope.”

      “Then why are they here?”

      “They are following orders from their director.”

      “But you just said?”

       Clint pulled out an eye-patch and put it on, “Their director is now me.”

       Peter laughed, “You didn’t need to put the eye patch on. Why you?”

     “Cause I am awesome.”

     “Sure. Sure. So who’s giving the motivation speech on what we are doing?”

      “Bucky. I figured the agents would respond better to Captain America than Hawkeye.”

      “Makes sense. So when?”

      “Right before we head out. Pull up a seat we got an hour.”

**Two Hours Until Assault**

Peter Parker stood among his fellow heroes. They were all watching as Captain America climbed up on crated to give his speech. Peter felt tingles in his stomach. Not because of Osborn. HE kept thinking about how Philip Watson would be released. Peter hated that man more than Norman. He was the only person who could hurt Mary Jane verbally it seemed. Peter held onto the rage and was saving it for Osborn. He looked back to Captain America.

      “Today we are taking the world back from the tyrants. Today HAMMER will be broken by the power of a strong united SHIELD. We are going to go into their HQ and tear it inside out. We are also taking their leader out mid speech. Norman Osborn is not a god and today, Spider-man will prove it. Today is for Steve Rogers, for Thor Odinson and for all those we have lost!”\

     Hawkeye grabbed Peter by the arm. It was time for them to do their part. Peter followed Hawkeye to a man hole cover outside the warehouse.

     “Spidey, give me a tracer.”

      Peter threw him one and asked, “So what I get to crawl in the sewers and you get to walk above all clean?”

     “Basically... Follow me and I will be right next to one in the square. Osborn says your name in his speech one hour into it. When he says your name, you jump out. It works perfectly.”

     “Why when he says my name?”

      “Dramatic flair. Bucky may be a badass but he loves presentation.”

      “Okay cool.”

      “See you in two hours Spidey.”

      Peter climbed down into the sewer. He crawled through what he pretended was mud. He felt like Hawkeye was walking in circles just to piss him off. After about thirty minutes Hawkeye stopped and Peter saw another manhole cover. He was there. He heard microphones and other sounds. He was definitely here. It was now time to wait for his name.

**1 Hour Until Assault**

    Norman Osborn stood in front of an audience of cheering masses, most of who loved him. They all did but then the kid came back and was a reminder that Norman needed to see the heart stop before he would rest. He waved and saw kids with his face on their shirts posters saying Osborn 2016, women and men with “Soon to be Mrs. Norman Osborn” shirts on, and then the others.  

     He saw people wearing shirts with the arachnid’s logo. They were booing and calling him Hitler. They were led by a reporter for the Daily Bugle Whitney Chang, which he hated. He watched her try to organize her fellow morons. He pointed at them and the rest of the crowd booed them.

      Osborn began his speech, “Today marks the most important day in the history of my life. I am going to run for president of the United States!” People cheered for over five minutes as Norman soaked in the love. It was like heroine to him. The people wanted him. “I will stay in control of HAMMER and I will lead us to become the dominant superpower and peace will be had.” The people went insane with joy. “I can have us become like great Roman Empire! We can be the people to make hunger and disease be a thing of the past. All I need from all of you support!” The people went insane even more. It took twenty minutes for the people to reach a volume for Norman to speak.

     “There is one person out there we need to catch. This individual needs to be caught and brought to justice for the thousands he has killed. He is has even fought our loyal HAMMER men and sent many to the hospital who were just trying to help those unfortunate in the Lower East Side. This pest needs to be brought to me. I am his judge, jury, and because of what he has done, his executioner. I am of course talking about _Spider-man_.”

Assault Has Begun

    Peter jumped out of the manhole and the crowd all looked at him. People were shocked and his sense was going insane as items were being thrown at him. He dodged them easily. He walked closer to Norman.

    Norman looked at him and his blood began to boil. He didn’t expect him to be here. His evolution was bound to happen very soon, “Spider-man” Norman gritted through his teeth.

     “Say my name and I magically appear. Ready for round two, Green Goblin?”

**The Assault**

      Peter Parker looked at his enemy. Norman was heating up. He was gripping tight on the podium and Peter could see the wood crack. Smoke was coming off of Norman. He was trying not to turn. The people all started to stare at Norman.

    Norman pointed and yelled, “Get Spider-man! He is a killer, he will kill you all!”

     Peter put his hands up in the air and yelled back at Osborn, “Norman reminder when I ripped off the tips of your goblin ears? Or when you had me tied down to a table and took my blood? Or when you beat me senseless then through me out a hole in the helicarrier you downed?”

     The people looked at Norman like he was evil. Peter was getting the people to question their new God. Peter looked around and he couldn’t see Hawkeye anywhere. Norman broke the podium and he held it in his hands. The crowd gasped.

     “You aren’t a god Norman. You are a big Green Goblin.” Peter yelled.

      Spider-sense. Norman had thrown the podium and Peter caught it. It was going to hit people and Peter saved their lives. They looked at him holding the podium and ran as far as they could. The stage Norman was on caught on fire. He was huffing and smoke was irradiating off his suit. Sparks were coming off his suit. Peter saw the fire and he threw the podium at a nearby hydrant denting it. Peter ran towards it. Spider-sense. Norman leaped twenty yards on Peter. Peter was a few inches from the hydrant. He broke it on Norman. The water spread everywhere.

     Norman rolled over and the suit burned off his skin. His skin was now green and his muscles were enlarged. His ears arched and fire was flaming on the top of his head. Peter stood up and Norman in full Green Goblin form stood firm in front of him.

     “You ready to die boy?” Norman asked spitting fire out like it was his saliva.

      “Nope, new Star Wars this year.” Peter quipped as he punched Norman in the jaw. Norman didn’t move much, but he did move. Spider-sense. Peter dodged a punch and jumped on his fist and kicked Norman in the jaw, did a backflip from the kick and landed on his head. Peter kept punching him in the eye. Peter was winning so far.

      Norman’s skin became inflamed and Peter jumped off of him. Peter put out the flames on himself and saw Norman climbing up the side of a building. He wasn’t sticking like Peter, but clawing and grabbing into the walls. Peter watched as he climbed. He heard screams from the fire Norman started. He swore under his breath, directed at the absent Hawkeye.

    Peter ran over and saw boards fell on some women in Spidey attire. He lifted it up with fire touching his hands. He recognized one as Whitney Chang. She was unconscious. He couldn’t grab her and no one was nearby. Peter grew angry and thought of something. He held up with his right hand popped his spike. He used it to hook it in her shirt and pulled her out. He laid her on the pavement and looked back to Norman still crawling.

    Peter ran at the wall and jumped up. He began crawling furiously with his anger growing. Peter climbed forty stories in ten seconds. He saw Norman on the top on the building climbing an antenna. Peter used his webbing to shoot up and he punched Norman square in the jaw. Norman grabbed Peter by his waist and squeezed with one hand and with the other he ripped his mask off.

    Peter saw that his face was revealed and thought of Mary Jane. Osborn had seen him. He could find out who he was.

    “You are no one! How is a nobody like you causing so much trouble?” Norman screamed.

     Peter webbed his mask back and put his hand on his face and ripped skin off. Norman yelled and dropped Peter. Peter fell on a vent and put his mask on. He looked at his hand and had Norman’s green skin.

    Peter heard the yelling from Norman, “I saw your face! I will find everyone you love and kill them.”

    “Well I love you Normy!” Peter quipped back. Norman jumped off the building and was aiming for people. Peter jumped after him and webbed to him. Peter punched and punched and punched. They landed and Peter wasn’t in as much pain as his last big fall. He landed on Norman. Norman wasn’t moving. Peter checked his pulse. He was still breathing, but barely. Norman was turning back to his human form. Peter punched him again and saw people looking at him. He saw smoke in the distance.

    Norman moaned, “My empire!”

     Peter looked at him. He grabbed him by the head of the hair, “That’s it burning down Gobby. You lost. You are not a god.”

     “I will kill you. I saw your face”

      “The whole world just saw your true face Norman. You will always be the Green Goblin to these people and I will be the one who stopped you.”

       Peter started to web him to the broken pavement. Spider-sense. Pete saw a bullet about to go into Normans skull. He jumped into the bullet. It hit the shoulder, he kept getting hurt it. Peter cried out it pain. So much pain his spike popped and Norman even looked concerned. Peter heard a woman yell in the distance. Blood was dripping and Peter felt slippery. He looked and saw Norman smiling.

    “Looks like we both die today, bug”, Norman joked coughing up fire like it was his blood.

    Peter punched him in the face again and knocked him out. His hand hurt from the punch. People were walking towards Peter and he waved them to walk away. Peter’s vision was blurry and he saw a woman in black leather running at him. He knew who it was and his spike popped again.

     He muttered under his breath, “Teresa”

    She ran at him with a super concerned looked, “Spider-man, are you okay? You shouldn’t have done that.”

     Peter saw SHIELD agents coming towards him. They looked fresh from the HAMMER HQ battle. They started to detain Norman. Peter was blacking out. Teresa grabbed him and held him up.

    “Spider-man, let’s get you patched up.”

     Peter looked at Norman on the ground. He still didn’t trust SHIELD. He shot a tracer on him without the agents noticing. He popped his spike back in and felt cold.

     “Take me home” Peter demanded.

     “Hospital” She said back.

     “Home or I won’t talk to you ever again.” Peter said in a defiant tone.

     Teresa carried Peter to her sky cycle. She went into camouflage mode and landed a few blocks from Peter’s house. She undressed the Spider-suit as he was drifting in and out. She carried him in his house and set him on his bed.

     She watched as Peter grabbed a jar with a spider inside. She wondered what he was doing. He needed medical help. The spider climbed on Peter and went to his shoulder. It burrowed in his shoulder and came out with the bullet in its teeth. It went back in and webbed up the hole the bullet caused. The webbing filled the wound and healed it.

      Peter looked at the spider as it crawled back in the jar. He watched as it went to sleep.

     Peter muttered, “I’ll be damned”

       Teresa looked at him funny, “What the hell is that?”

     “That’s a spider” Peter joked clearly feeling better, “Honestly, it bit me and gave me powers. It has a connection to totems, cults, gods, me, and other stuff. It healed me once, but I didn’t get to see it happen. The scientist in me wanted to know what it looked like.” Peter stopped and looked at Teresa, “Thanks for bringing me here, even though you caused the pain. You can leave now.”

      “Do you want to talk or?”

      “This isn’t a one night stand or some fucked up reunion. I needed help and you were there.” Peter saw her lose hope just by her face. It looked like pictures of his mother. “Tomorrow night, the roof of the Daily Bugle at midnight. I will talk to you for ten minutes about my life. That’s it. See you then.”

   Teresa left the happiest she had ever been. Peter laid down and smiled. He imagined the headline. Spider-man defeats the Green Goblin. He then didn’t care. He beat an evil man and brought justice to the city. That was enough for Peter. He fell asleep and dreamed happy thoughts of him and Mary Jane. Peter had won.

**Minutes Before the Assault**

   Clint Barton stood right next to a woman who wouldn’t shut up about her new cat. Clint hated cats and this woman smelled like cat piss. He was so distracted that he didn’t feel the hand coming until it touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw Nick Fury. He was in a black suit and had a glove on his right hand, which was in a fist.

     “Clint, I found something, you will need to see.” Nick said with a serious look on his face.

      “Can it wait? I need to do something, you know like life or death.”

       “Spider-man will beat Osborn and be fine. He will even mend a few things with Teresa, who shoots him accidently.” Nick said in confidence.

       “How did you?”

       “I saw it” Nick said opening his fist. It was a shiny blue gem.

      “What’s that? Lapus Lazuli?”

      “Clint, don’t lose it… Think of a simpler time. Think of times with bows” Nick said as he dropped it on Clint’s hand.

      Clint thought of his bow, blinked, and he was in a huge wooded area. There was greenery everywhere. He saw smoke in the distance. Clint looked at the gem and thought what the hell was it? Clint climbed a hill to look at the smoke and saw men wearing hides next to a fire. They looked like cavemen.

       Clint looked and saw that they saw him and they pointed and yelled at him. Clint ran from them. He was dodging arrows. Their aim was pretty damn good though. Clint was now sure of it. He was back in time. How he didn’t know. The last thing he was thinking of was his bow. Bow… They use bows, for simple combat. Simpler times… Clint held the gem to his forehead and thought of Times Square.

     Clint blinked again and was in Times Square. He saw agents with a beaten Norman Osborn. There was smoke and fire. Spider-man was nowhere to be seen. He was sweating. He looked at the screens and saw Spider-man when he was fighting. He won.

    “What the hell?”

      Clint remembered Fury had gloves. Clint ripped his shirt and put the gem in it and put it in his pocket. He checked his pockets looking for his cell phone. He had a message from a private line.

     “Five more on Earth. They all control reality. Find them or we will all die. Called Infinity Stones.  Talk later–NF”

       Clint sat down in a crater he assumed was caused by Osborn. He saw SHIELD was helping the police. The good guys just won a battle but there was a war coming. An agent looked at Clint and said, “Sir, We have a problem”

     “Fuck” Clint yelled.

**The Forest Hills Home Of Peter Parker and Johnny Storm 9:00 PM**

      Peter woke up in a haze. He looked at the spider which was now cuddling up next to him. It looked like a cat purring against him. Peter used to hate spiders and now one patches his wounds up. He looked around the room and saw a new Spider-man suit on his dresser. It was a darker blue and the red popped. Peter jumped up and looked at it.

     There was a special fabric where his spike would pop out. There was a belt. It had little pockets on it. The center was a light. He clicked it and a signal with spider shown on him. He looked at his web shooter next to the suit. They were polished. There was a note. “Love MJ”

    “How the hell?” Peter said aloud.

     Peter grabbed some pajama pants and went downstairs. He saw Johnny asleep on their couch. He looked terrible. He was kind of pissed at him, but he understood. He needed to find his sister. Peter thought about their parallel. Peter had a sister he didn’t really ever want and she wanted him and Johnny and couldn’t even find his sister he loved.

     Peter really didn’t know why he agreed to meet Teresa. Maybe pity. He thought maybe there was something good in her. She did seem to care when he was shot. By her. Peter walked into his kitchen and saw Mary Jane asleep sitting at their table. Peter went and picked her up. He carried her upstairs and put her in his bed. She looked so peaceful. Peter kissed her forehead and watched as she snuggled into his bed.

    Peter walked downstairs and saw Johnny waking up. Johnny looked like he had a bender and looked at Peter with bloodshot eyes.

    “Peter. Put a shirt on man. I live here too.” Johnny said in between yawns.

     Peter grabbed a shirt and was fidgeting putting it on, “Johnny where were you?”

     “I found Sue.”

      “Shit. Really? Where?”

      “Soho. Some old science dude found her, pretty hurt. He has these machines to keep her from dying. I plan on talking to Fury and see if we can move her to a SHIELD hospital. Hopefully they will help.”

     Peter gave Johnny a look then realized he had been out of the loop, “Johnny… Fury is no longer in charge of SHIELD and they are like the good guys again.”

     “What did I miss?”

     “I beat up Osborn and he should be in a cell by now and Clint is the new director of SHIELD.”

     “That explains the eye patch picture.”

     “Yeah he thinks it might make him like Fury. Anyway, Clint will definitely help you, but you may need to like say sorry to James or Tony, they looked for you and stuff. So who’s this science guy?”

     “Spencer Smythe. Robotics or something like it.”

      “Smythe? He made drones for when Stark did weapon manufacturing. Smythe and his son made some of the most deadly robots for war ever. They went bankrupt. How did they have the money to save Sue?”

      “I don’t know. Oh they want to meet Spider-man. I said they could. Man. It is good to know where Sue is.”

     Peter felt suspicious but didn’t want to ruin Johnny’s moment. Peter remembered when he was huge into Stark Industries tech. Smythe and his son were vicious when it came to competition and then Tony dropped weapons manufacturing and they were pissed. Peter would have to talk to Tony or someone. This was way to _convenient_.

      “Hey Peter? I saw just some fight footage.” Johnny said.

     Peter looked at him, “What did you think?”

      “You were good, man.” Johnny looked at his hands and back to Peter, “Peter. I need to ask you something?”

       “Shoot.” Peter said going through their mail.

       “Sue is going to be okay, I hope. I have made mistakes in my life…. And..”

       “Johnny, I consider you a brother, if you need something just ask.”

        “I joined the Avengers to mainly save Sue. I have her, but I don’t think I am in their league. You know? I didn’t really fight much crime in the FF, Will you take my spot?”

        “Johnny. If anything I learned that I don’t need to be an Avenger to make a difference. I will help them with big things, but I fought Osborn alone and won.” Peter laughed. ‘We should make our own team.”

       Johnny thought about that and laughed too, “Thanks. I still want to help people but, I got Sue and now Reed and Ben need my help.”

       “I understand man.” Peter heard moving upstairs. “I think Mary Jane is up.”

       “Go get her… tiger.” Johnny said with a smirk.

      Peter looked at him like he was shot, “If you say that ever again I will kill you.”

     Peter walked up the stairs and could still here Johnny laughing. He was utterly creeped out. He looked and saw Mary Jane sitting on his bed, with his new Spider-man suit. She looked up to him and smiled. Peter sat next to her.

     “Did you make this?”

      “I had free time.”

      “How did you make this I should say?”

      “We had leftover stuff from Secret Hospital and you know I am awesome with needles. Who shot you?”

      “Oh. My sister.”

       “Was she the one who carried you off?”

        “Yeah.”

         “Is she safe to be around? I mean she did kill your parents and try to beat you up like twice right?”

        “I don’t know. Mary, all I know is that she does care somewhat for me. Let’s not talk about her. Did you hear any more about your dad?”

      Mary Jane shivered, “No. Next week he will be released and that’s all I know.”

      “Are you okay?”

      “I hate him so much. He is so evil, but when I am near him, i feel so useless. Am I pathetic?”

     Peter hugged her, “Mary Jane, you are the strongest woman I have ever met, you could never be pathetic. Well expect for your yearly Buffy marathon.”

    “Shut up. You love those and if anything you promote them.”

      “True, but I hate season four.” Peter shifted the conversation “I should probably head to the Bugle. Want to come and I can walk you home after?”

     She sat up, “Sure. If you swing me there we can be there in a few minutes.”

     Peter kissed her nose, “We are walking. I am not comfortable doing that with you yet.”

       “We have had sex and you aren’t comfortable taking me swinging?”

        “No?” Peter said hesitantly. “I promise I will take you but wait until this shoulder is doing better.

       “You get a pass tonight. But next time shot or no shot we go swinging. Let’s go.”

Offices of the Daily Bugle 11:00 PM

          Peter and Mary Jane walked in the offices and saw tons of new people walking around. He saw Jameson with a smile and he was walking around the office. Peter walked up to him as Mary Jane went to the bathroom.

     Jameson had a smile as Peter walked up to him, “Peter! Big news! Since Osborn was taken down, our blacklist was lifted. We can hire more people as you can see and I am giving Whitney, you, and Brock an intern. It’s our golden age now Peter. We got to make the most of it.”

     “Intern? I get an intern? Wait why is everyone here?” Peter asked.

       “Big stories, my boy. SHIELD is back. New director, trying to get an interview with him but no luck. Spider-man is a hero in the eyes of some if not most people and there are still some HAMMER groups out there. The good guys won! Now it’s clean up. Your intern starts Monday at I think nine. Names is Norah Winters. Nice girl.” Jameson walked away and ran back “You have a box on your desk by the way. Rest up Peter! Tomorrow is a day where the good guys rule. See you at nine!”

    Peter sat at his desk. He saw a small box. It was addressed to Peter from his Uncle Ben. He opened the box and saw a little book. He flipped through it and it had names, addresses, and crimes. When he flipped through he saw a small note.

      “Peter. If you get this. I have died. I don’t want to talk about how, but hopefully it was doing the right thing. This book has the names of every crime I ever help ignore, lose evidence to, or have the media shine bad lights on. I wronged some good people and made some bad people look good. Please make it right. If I could go back I would have just saved you and turned Fisk over, but I can’t. I love you Peter. Take care of May please. I know you to have been fighting but she loves you and you know you love her. Bye Peter. I love you and good luck.”

     Peter shut the book and felt Mary Jane rubbing his shoulders. She could sense he was tense and her fingers were like the smoothest things ever to him. Peter turned around and saw her with her half smile she hated. Peter loved it.

     “One last gift from my uncle… I never realized how corrupt he was… He was my hero you know and he wasn’t that good of one.” Peter said depressed.

    “Your memories of him are what matter and he died trying to make it right. He loved you and knew you could handle more than him. He knew you were super before, you know”

     “Thanks Mary.” Peter said with a smile.

       “Ready to go my place?”

       “Yeah but I am not tired as much now.” Peter said then winked.

       Mary Jane wanted to laugh, “You dork.”

      Peter and Mary Jane got into the elevator and they eventually went home and fell asleep cuddling on Mary Jane’s couch. Peter couldn’t help think of the book his uncle left him. He wanted to right the wrongs. He needed to. He needed to grab his hero out of the mud.

**SHIELD HQ**

    Clint was mad. He had found some time travel gem and now this scientist in front of him said he wanted to study blood he found at the Osborn crime scene. He was an old scientist with round glasses and bald spots. He looked very stereotypical of a mad scientist.  The man who Clint forgot his name wanted to basically remake blood he found on the scene and study it. Clint just wanted to shut him up.

     “Doctor! You can study the blood! Okay shut up about it. Just give me your name and division.” Clint yelled.

     The doctor looked angry, “Biologic Warfare Division”

     “Name?”

     “Dr. Miles Warren”

End Arc 3


End file.
